The Genius' Daughter
by holmesinthetardis
Summary: "Arcadia," He says softly, staring to speak, but I cut him off once again. "No," I say dryly. I walk past him, bumping his shoulder as I do. "I'll speak to you, when I'm not thinking about ripping your throat out," I growl. This is an OC about the Doctor's Daughter. It's Ten and eventually Eleven. Enjoy!
1. Smith and Jones P1

Everyone dreams. Everyone has some lifelong goal. But, not everyone gets to achieve their goals, especially with those as crazy as riding a Unicorn of Mars –I did that once, it was bloody fantastic- but I'm lucky enough to live mine. Being the last of your kind can be pretty rough, but being the last of your kind with your only daughter is even harder. The last Time Lord, and the last Time lady - I'm old fashioned, what can I say.

I'm lucky enough to get to travel all of time and space, side by side with my Dad. He teaches me everything, from the history of different planets, and species, to how to build a sonic screwdriver from scratch, and how to fly the TARDIS. It's amazing. Sometimes, I wish the rest of my people were still here. The rest of the Time Lords were killed in the Last Great Time War. Dad had ended the war by killing both the Time Lords and the Daleks. Although, we weren't too thrilled to discover that there were still Daleks around.

It started when we found one, while we were traveling with Rose Tyler. Something happened, and it suddenly had emotions, and it was honestly terrifying. It killed itself in the end. Something to do with see sunlight, and then not wanting to live with emotions because it's un-Dalek or something. I don't even know. I'm not even sure if Dad understands.

Rose. God I miss here. Bloody Torchwood, if they had just listened she'd still be here, but _no_ she's stuck in a bloody parallel universe. At least she's with her parents. Yeah I'm still not sure if that helps. In the time that Rose had been with us, she had turned into some big sister I never had . Whenever Dad and I got into an argument, I could just left off steam, and talk to her; it was great. But it's back to just Dad and I now.

We're currently in a hospital; we were picking up some strange readings in TARDIS earlier and decided to check it out. That' how we ended up here. Dad's currently laid down in a hospital bed, while I'm sitting next to him in a bed, my head in my hands as I prop my elbows up on the armrests, looking completely bored because honestly, I am.

The current around us is suddenly pulled back, and I look up, noticing Stoker, and a group of medical students. My eyes instantly catch a young dark skinned woman. "Now then, Mister Smith," He says smiling at my Father, "Ms. Smith," He nods at me, "a very good morning to you. How are you today?"

" Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah," Dad says causing me to roll my eyes. I tend to play the role of an annoyed teenager pretty well. I mean, in Earth Years, I'm technically 14, but in Time Lord years I'm actually 102.  
"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me," Stoker says, and I quickly realize that Jones is a young female doctor.

"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" She says as she puts on her stethoscope. Yep, now I'm confused. Oh wait, hold on, time travel.

"Sorry?" I ask, a puzzled expression on my face.

"On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off," She tells us, and Dad and I exchange a glance. What the hell is about to happen? Especially something that's going to make him do that. Odd really, but nothing that doesn't sound like my father.

"Really? What did I do that for?" Dad asks her, keeping up the role of the dimwitted patient.

"I don't know, you just did," Martha says giving my Dad a confused look. Dad was here all morning, and so was I, so this is obviously something that happens in our future.

"Not me. I was here, in bed, with Arcy. Ask the nurses," He says motioning towards me. I nod, still confused honestly, even though I've worked out the obvious. I push my dark brown curls out of my face, tucking the loose stands of hair behind my ear, as I look at the woman curiously.

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?" She asks him, and I let out an exasperated sigh, sitting back in the chair. I did have an Uncle. He's dead now.

"No, not any more. Just me and Arcy," Dad says and I have to look away when he says that. It is just me and Dad. They rest of them are Dead. Dead. Gone. Forever.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones," Stoker says, causing me to smirk. I've always thought he was kind of a dickhead, but at least he has a brain, and knows when to cut the chit chat so he can actually do his job.

"Sorry. Right," Martha apologizes. Martha listens to Dad's chest, and suddenly has a surprised look on her face. She hears the two heartbeats. Dad winks at her, before she looks over at me, and I smirk.

I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" Stoker asks, and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?" Martha says, and I cringe, waiting for Stoker's smart remark.

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart," Stoker says walking over and picking up the clipboard, dropping it when he gets shocked. Static electricity, learned about that with Benjamin Franklin.

"That happened to me this morning," Martha recalled, surprised.

"I had the same thing on the door handle," A young man in the group of students says.

"And me, on the lift," A woman in the group also says.

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by... Anyone?" Stoker says, ah yeah someone with a brain.

"Benjamin Franklin," I say a bright smile on my face. Ah yes, history, that is definitely my division.

"Correct," Stoker says looking at me a smile on his face, as I grin right back.

"My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked," Dad says and I put my hand in my hands. Dear god, he must sound like a lunatic to them.

"Quite," Stoker says giving him an odd look.

"And then I got electrocuted," Dad says, causing me to cringe.

"Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric," Stoker says as he leads the group away to the next patient. Martha and Dad exchange grins as she moves away.

"So, what do you think is going to happen?" I whisper, a shit-eating shit on my face, already excited for our next adventure. She smiles back at me.

"No idea, but I can't wait. We ought to get Martha when it starts though. She seems smart," He says sitting up. "Got your sonic?" He asks me, and I reach into my back pocket pulling out the thin gold and purple tube, showing it to my father. 'Still can't believe you built that in a night," He says shaking his head.

"Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree now, does it,' I say smiling at him. He grins at me, ruffling my hair. I roll my eyes before fixing it. I glance out the window, and instantly notice something about the rain. It's going up. "Dad," I say nudging him, before pointing towards the window. "What the hell is happening?" I ask him, looking at him with dark brown eyes. I still can't get over the fact, that for the first time in decades we actually look alike. He regenerated after I was born, when I was about fifty, and we hadn't looked alike since, yet when he regenerated after saving Rose, we looked so much alike, that it was scary. I think it was because I was in the room though. Something to do with our genetics.

"You might want to hold onto something," Dad tells me. I give him an odd look. Thunder rolls, and lightning flashes as the building begins to shake. Dad's arms go around me in a protective fashion, as I suddenly wrap my arms around his torso.I was not expecting thing. Not at all. The building stops shaking but I don't let go, in case it starts up again. You'd like being the daughter of the Doctor, I wouldn't be bothered by these things. Seriously, I've been kidnapped, had guns held to my head, and helped commit genocide once, you'd like I'd be better than this. "You can let go now," Dad says quietly, chuckling a bit, as he rubs my back. I pull away, and look out the window, instantly noticing that we're no longer on Earth.

"We should have parked the TARDIS in the janitors closet," I tell him, honestly, because all I want to do is go and grab my camera and take a picture of the scene in front of me.

"Wouldn't have mattered. TARDIS would have stayed put," Dad reminds me, and I nod, understandingly. "Hand me my cloths will you," Dad says standing up, and I grab them of the floor, where they were neatly folded. I handed then to him, before stand up, and closing the curtain, standing outside of it as he changed out of the hospital gown. I watched as people started to freak out. Screaming, as they all realized they were no longer on Earth. We were on the moon. We're on the bloody moon. I've always wanted to go to the moon. Wait a minute, why have I never been to the moon?

" All right now, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry," Martha says instantly taking control, as she tries to remain calm. She looks out the window, admiring the view. "It's real. It's really real. Hold on," She says and goes to open the window.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air," The woman from earlier says. Idiot.

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" Martha says, as I slowly smile. She's a genius. I like her already.

I walk over to the two woman, standing beside them as I look out the window. "Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?" I ask her politely, as I adjust my black t-shirt.

"Martha," She answers, just as Dad comes over standing behind me.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it? Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?" Dad says startling Martha with his sudden appearance.

"We can't be," The woman insists. I think her name is Swales.

"Obviously we are, so don't waste my time. Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or," I say instantly becoming annoyed by the idiocy of the woman. Come on, use your brain woman.

"By the patients' lounge, yeah," She says looking at Dad and I, with a glint of wonder in her eyes. She's intrigued. She wants to know what's going on.

Yep, I like her.

" Fancy going out?" Dad asks her, a grin on his face.

"Okay," Martha says sounding amazed as she looks up at my father. Why is he so tall? Better yet, why am I so short? I'm only 4'11.

"We might die," He tells her. Okay, let's see what she says.

"We might not," She replies and my grin widens. I say we have ourselves a companion.

"Good. Come on," Dad says as he grabs my hand and we start to go.

"Not her, she'd hold us up," I say gesturing towards Swales. The three of of start to go, and I can't help but roll my eyes as Swales breaks down.

We open the glass doors and step out, each of us taking a deep breath.

"We've got air. How does that work?" Martha asks looking around amazed. A smile is plastered on my face as I look out onto the surface of the moon, the Earth suspended in front of us. I walk over to the edge, and hop up, sitting on the railing, swinging my feet.

Dad shot me a look, his face saying 'please don't fall', though he said, "Just be glad it does."

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really, really," Martha says railing off, as she looks around.

"You okay?" Dad asks, and I instantly notice he's referring to the both of us.

"Not my first unplanned trip," I say with a shrug, swinging my feet as I admire the view.

"Yeah," Martha breaths, looking at Dad.

"Sure?" Dad asks her, unsure of how she's reacting.

"Yeah," Martha says with a nod of her head.

" Want to go back in?" Dad asks her, pointing towards the doors into the building.

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful," Martha says, causing me to turn my head and grin at her. I notice Dad walk over, standing behind me hands resting on the rails on both sides of me.

"Do you think?" Dad asks carrying on their conversation, as I turn my head to look at him, a smile on my face. He smiles back at me, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are," Martha says, eyes fixed on the blue ball in the ebony darkness.

"Standing in the Earthlight," I say.

"What do you think happened?" Martha asks us.

"What do you think?" I ask her turning my head, raising my eyebrows at me, a smirk forming on my lips.

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home," Martha tells us, and I hang my head, instantly thinking of Rose. Dad notices me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Dad tell her.

"Yeah."

"We were there, in the battle," Dad tells her, as I let out a sigh, turning, jumping off the railing. I land on my feet next to Dad.

"Not good memories," I say quietly.

"I promise you, Mister Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way," Martha says, causing me to smirk.

"It's not Smith. That's not our real name," Dad says receiving a confused look from Martha.

"Who are you, then?" Martha asks us.

"I'm the Doctor, this is my daughter Arcadia," Dad says resting his arm on my head, to which I side step out of his reach.

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Smith?" She asks us, and I roll my eyes.

"Just the Doctor," Dad tells her.

"Just Arcadia. Arcy if you want," I say crossing my arms, shifting my weight onto my right foot.

" How do you mean, just the Doctor?" She says questioning my father. Funny really, they always question him, but never me.

"Just the Doctor," Dad says, an innocent look on his face, as he looks down on her.

"What, people call you the Doctor?" She questions him, a confused look on her face.

"Yeah," Dad says and Martha looks at me questioningly, and I just shrug. I've never questioned it. I know my Dad's real name, but it's not like I'm going to call him anything but Dad.

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title," Martha says crossing her arms. Ah, medical students can be so annoying sometimes.

"Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look," Dad says, as I walk over and pick up a rock, throwing it as far as I can. It hits a forcefield, causing myself to smile,

"Forcefield keeping the air in," I say, a shit eating grin on my face, making it obvious that I'm proud of myself.

"But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" Martha asks, sounding a bit worried.

"How many people in this hospital?" Dad asks her.

"I don't know. A thousand?" She says unsure of herself.

"One thousand people suffocating," I say, instantly concerned. Something's up. I look up just in time to see three ships coming down. Landing on the surface of the moon.

"Why would anyone do that?" Martha asks in a sort of panic, her eyes growing wide.

"Head's up! Ask them yourself," Dad says as columns of marching beings come stomping out of the ships.

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens," Martha says wide eyed, and I have to stifle a laugh.

"Judoon," Dad says, and I look at him, instantly concerned. Why the hell are the Judoon here. Good god, I hate those pricks.

"What the hell are they doing here?" I ask Dad, handing slipping into his, not liking where this is going.

"No idea. Want to find out," He asks me, and I smiling.

"Oh god yes. Come on then Martha," I say.

 **Ah, yes, hello there. Welcome to my fanfiction that I wish for you to enjoy. Pleas favorite my story and/or leave a review, it means the world to me. And just wondering, what do you think so far? I have big plans for this story so if you stay with me here, I promise there will be tears to come.**


	2. Smith and Jones P2

The three of us run into the building, and down the halls until we stop, looking down to see Judoon. They go and scan the humans, marking them with an X afterwards. We crouch down, watching from above, hiding by a plant.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop," Dad says pointing at the little shop, and I elbow him. Not the time Dad. Not the time.

"Never mind that. What are Judoon?" Martha says, getting straight to the point.

"They're like police. Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary arseholes," I inform her.

"Language," Dad instantly says as we watch the scene in front of us. I give him an annoyed look, rolling my eyes.

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha asks, brow furrowed, as she glances between my father and I.

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop," Dad says, and I roll my eyes, smacking myself on the forehead, for not having noticing it earlier. Dad sees me and smirks, "Sorry, not even you can be as clever as me."

I shoot him a glare.

"What are you on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha says glancing oddly between us. What? She never seen an alien before, oh wait.

"No, but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a cata-" Dad says but I cut him off.

"Catalogue. That means they're after something non human, which is very bad news for us," I say and smirk at him. "See, I can be clever."

"That wasn't that clever," Dad points out, and I roll my eyes.

"Do you find fault in everything I do?" I ask, sounding exasperated, although we both know that we're only joking.

"Maybe," Dad says with a laugh ruffling my hair.

"Why? Oh, you're kidding me," She says and Dad raises an eyebrow at her, while I send her my signature smirk. "Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that." She says, Dad suddenly stands up, grabbing me by the waist, bringing me to my feet. It takes me a moment to regain my bearings but soon enough, I'm right beside him, my hand in his.

"Come on then," Dad says smiling down at Martha as she quickly stands up.

We enter a office, and Dad instantly sits down at a desk, working at the computer. I quickly move so that I'm beside him, helping him. Suddenly, both of our sonic screwdrivers are out, and pointed at the computer. At the same time, we turn on our screwdrivers. Dad's his silver device glows a bright blue, while my golden one glows purple.

"Why isn't it working," Dad asks, banging on the computer.

"I'm taking the firewall down, you're putting it back up. We're confusing the computer," I say frustrated, turning my screwdriver off.

"They've reached third floor. What's those things?" Martha says looking out our screwdrivers.

"Sonic screwdriver," I say answering her question.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly," Martha shook her head.

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look," I say an innocent look on my face as I hold up my screwdriver, kind of offended that she didn't believe me.

"What else have you got, a laser spanner?" Martha asks sarcastically.

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman," Dad says, more like a flirt if you ask me, "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Because I was just travelling past. I swear, I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

"But what were they looking for?" Martha asks coming over to look at the computer.

"Something that looks human, but isn't," Dad says and we glance at each other, my left hand beginning to tremor. I'm instantly worried, concerned for both of our safety, honestly just wanting to run at this point. But, there's nowhere to run. Besides, it's impolite to run away when there are aliens trying to kill a thousand humans. Or taking over Earth.

"Like you two, apparently," Martha says, still not believing us.

"Like us. But not us," I clarify.

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha asks, and I can't help but roll my eyes. The last photo that was taken of me was my first regeneration, so that would do no good for someone, considering I regenerated when I was 80.

"Well, might be a shape-changer," Dad suggests. Or a Time Lord, haha, like that would happen.

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha asks. Okay, so she almost has a brain, it's obvious she doesn't know what Judoon are.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution," I say deadpan, as I lean against the wall, crossing my arms, suddenly becoming completely serious.

"All of us?" Martha asks shocked.

"Oh no," I say sarcastically, "Everyone's gunna be perfectly okay, because the Judoon are the nicest beings in the Universe," I say rolling my eyes. "Of course everyone," I finish deadpan glaring at her. Okay, I'm starting to not like her.

"Watch your mouth," Dad says shooting me a glare, and I instantly shut up. You should never piss him off. He goes back to working at the computer, "Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever," He says running his hands through his hair, for probably the billionth time in the last five minutes.

"What are we looking for?" Martha asks him, still confused.

"You aren't looking for anything, at this point you're as useless as Swales," I snap at her. Wow, moody much.

Dad is instantly turned around in the chair glaring at me. "Don't test me," He says deadpan, and I'm instantly standing up straight, perfectly still, eyes closed, completely terrified. "But," he says turning around to face Martha once again, "I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up."

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know," She says before running out of the room, shooting me a glare.

"What the hell was that?" Dad immediately snaps as soon as she's out of the room. I just shrug, completely 100% done right now. "You had no problem with her five minutes ago, and then you go and bite her head off," His voice dangerously low. I take a deep breath, trying to get my hand to stop shaking. It takes a minute, but I get it to stop, only to cause my whole body to shake. "Hey, shh," Dad says every sign that he was mad, instantly vanishing. His old eyes look at me with worry, instantly noticing that I'm terrified beyond measures, neither of us knowing why.

He pulls me into a tight hug, and I bury my face in his chest, fighting off tears, "Hey, you're okay, everything's alright. We'll make it out of this one, just like always," He says before placing a kiss on top of my head.

"Let's restore the back up," I say pulling away from him moving to the computer. He shakes his head, running a hand through his hair as he looks at me, still concerned. I would be too is my daughter was a bi-polar hundred and two year old Time Lady. I mean god, three years ago. he could still call me a Time Tot. Together the two of us quickly restore the back up. "Let's get Martha," I say and the two of us rush out of the room in search of the med student.

Suddenly, Martha runs into Dad.

"We've restored the back-up," Dad says pointing a thumb in the dire3ction we had just came.

"I found her," Martha says, a panicked look in her eyes.

"You did what?" I ask completely taken off guard. A leather clad black motorcycle man breaks down Stoker's office door. "Oh shit," I say wide eyed, instantly grabbing Dad's hand.

"Run!" Dad says grabbing Martha's hand before we all sprint into the opposite direction.

"Oh thanks, wouldn't have thought of that one thanks," I say rolling my eyes.

"Why are you so difficult," Dad asks me. Wow, cause this is totally the time to be asking these kind of things.

"I learned from the best," I say looking up at him a shit- eating grin on my face. "Oh shit," I say wide eyed as I come face to face with a Judoon before we divert onto another floor, followed by the motorcycle man.

We run until we reach radiology. "I've got an idea," I say quickly as we dart into the room. Dad quickly catches on and we both pull out our screwdrivers, quickly sonicing the machine.

When I say now," Dad orders Martha as she runs behind the screen, "press the button."

"But I don't know which one," Martha says looking about, obviously having never used the machinery before. Although, neither have I, so I can't really say anything.

"Then find out!" I shout. We mess with the x-ray machine while Martha gets the Operator's Manual from the shelf and starts reading. The man outside is battering the door off its hinges. It gets in and we point the x-ray machine at it.

"Now!" Dad shouts. Martha slams her hand down on the right, button and I close my eyes as my body starts to absorb the radiation. It's odd though, I'd thought I'd have taken more, I look over at Dad has a focused look on his face. Wow, over protective much. The leather-clad man gets a massive dose of radiation, and falls face down. Martha turns the machine off.

"What did you do?" Martha asks looking at the dead slab.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead," Dad says.

"Ten for ten grammar, Daddy," I say and he shoots me a goofy grin. It's rare that I call him that, actually, so it always puts a smile on his face.

"But isn't that going to kill you?" She asks looking at us worried.

"Nah, it's only roentgen radiation. I used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery," I say as I begin to focus on expelling the radiation from my body. I remember that I have gloves in my back pocket. Why? I don't know. I grab one, quickly slipping it onto my left hand.

"It's safe for you to come out. We've absorbed it all. All we need to do is expel it. If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go. Easy does it. Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out. Ah, ah, ah, ah! It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Hold on," Dad says as he hops about on one foot, as I kind of just shake my hand, making it a bit less dramatic. My hand suddenly feels like it's on fire, so I quickly take it off, throwing it in the bin. After a lot of jigging about, the Doctor throws his shoe into the bin.

"Done," Dad says a stupid grin on his face, and I only roll my eyes at him.

"You're completely mad," Martha says as she comes out.

"You're right. I look daft with one shoe," Dad says before taking off the other shoe, throwing it away. The curse of wearing a vegetable as an accessory, you don't understand when someone is questioning your sanity. "Barefoot on the moon," he says wiggling his toes.

"Weirdo," I say shaking my head at my childish father.

"So what is that thing? And where's it from, the planet Zovirax?" Martha asks as she looks down at the slab.

"It's just a Slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones. See? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish," Dad says motioning to it, as I go over to the machine pulling out my screwdriver, which was still intact, although it was rather dented.

"But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant." Dad had also left his screwdriver in the x-ray machine. Though the machine had totally fried his.

"My sonic screwdriver," Dad said holding it looking at it as if it was his lifeline.

"She was one of the patients, but," Martha continues, yet Dad can't stop and focus for a moment because he killed his screwdriver.

"Oh, no. My sonic screwdriver," Dad says as he holds it, eyes not leaving it.

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire."

"I loved my sonic screwdriver," Dad continues and I roll my eyes.

"Uh, no, you love me. Not a bloody screwdriver. Get over it," I say snatching it out of his hand, tossing it behind myself in a random direction.

"Doctor? Arcadia?" Martha says trying to get our attention. I wince at the sound of my full name, yeah, I just need to stop telling people it. I don't like it. Sounds too much like Gallifrey. I mean, the TARDIS has always been my home. I never actually lived on Gallifrey, but it was still my home planet.

"You called me Doctor," Dad says a grin on his face.

"Don't use my full name," I say deadpan the same time my father speaks.

"Anyway? Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mister Stoker's blood," She tells us, and that immediately gets my gears turning.

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless. No. Yes, that's it. Wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer," Dad says thinking out loud, causing me to finally catch on.

"Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it," I say eyes wide as I realize what she was doing. It feels good to be clever.

"If she can assimilate Mister Stoker's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!" Dad says, grabbing my hand before we quickly race out of the room.

We hide by the water dispenser as the other Slab walks down the corridor.

"That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs," I grumble.

"What about you two?" She asks us.

"What about us what?" Dad asks looking at the woman.

"Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something?" Martha says, and I roll my eyes. Uh hello, if you hadn't noticed, I may be his daughter, but I'm still his partner in crime, and I'm capable of doing things you can only dream of.

"Oh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions? Come on," Dad says an annoyed look on his face, speaking my mind.

"I like that. Humans. I'm still not convinced you're an alien," Martha retorts. We continue to walk and walk into a Judoon, Dad gets scanned.

"Non-human," It says, and my eyes widen, my grip on Dad's hand tightening.

"Oh my God, you really are," Martha says eyes widening in shock, as she discovered we aren't from Earth. Never have been, never will be. That doesn't mean it's not a decent place to go, however.

"And again," Dad says before we take off running once again. We run up the stairs, Martha lagging behind a bit, so I reach back, grabbing her hand, forcing her to keep up with us. We reach the upper corridor, as people are starting to slump to the floor.

"They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky," Dad says as we stop for a moment, and I breath as much oxygen as I can. I notice Swales is giving oxygen to a patient.

"How much oxygen is there?" Martha asks her, crouching down next to her to help.

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out," She tells her, as Martha stand back up.

"How are you feeling? Are you all right?" Dad asks the both of us, concerned for or health, due to the lack of oxygen. I just wave him off, as I lean against a wall, panting, trying to regain control of my breathing.

"I'm running on adrenaline," She tells him a smile on her face.

"Welcome to our world."

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asks us.

"Lung reserves. It won't slow them down. Where's Mister Stoker's office?" I tell her, pushing off from the wall, back at my father's side once again, hand in hand, like when you're five and your parents hold your hand to keep track of you, only now I'm older, it being a sign that I'm safe. It's honestly one of the only things that makes me feel safe. The TARDIS does, only if he's home though. He's the only thing I have left. All my friends are either dead or in a parallel universe. Story of my life.

"It's this way," Martha tells us, leading the way to his office.

"Dad," I whisper quietly, so that Martha couldn't hear. He looks down at me, his old brown eyes looking into mine. "I-I've got this feeling."

"Like what?" He asks me, in a hushed voice, noticing that I don't necessarily want Martha to hear me.

"Something bad is gonna happen," I say quietly. I've always trusted my gut. I don't know why, but it's usually right. He knows it too. He squeezes my hand reassuringly, as we continue to move through the halls.

"You'll be alright," He tells me, and I give him a look.

"That doesn't mean everyone else will," I mutter, and he gives me a sad look. I always find a downside to things when it comes to this. Although, it's the honest truth. I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach, that feeling you get when you know you're making a bad decision, yet you do it anyway. I get that feeling right before something terrible happens. It makes it seem like no one is safe around me. That a danger to all of time and space. But how could I be?

We reach Stoker's office, and Martha pushes open the door. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening them again. Stoker lay on the floor, pale blue eyes still open, lifeless. All color was drained from his body. He was completely drained of blood, making him pale as snow. MARTHA: She's gone. She was here.

"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore," Dad says squeezing my hand reassuringly. Although, the feeling deep inside my stomach didn't go away. This isn't the event I'm dreading. Something worse is going to happen.

"What's she doing on Earth?" Martha questions, wanting answers. I have to admit, for someone who just found out of aliens, and was kidnapped and brought to the moon, she's been taking everything pretty well, and asking some decent questions.

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now?" I say, answering her question while also asking my own, hoping Dad had an answer. He usually does, and it's never a good thing if he doesn't. His whole life revolves around needing to know things, so when he doesn't, he's not the happiest man.

"She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on," Dad says leading me out of the room. We're stopped by the sound of Martha's voice.

"Wait a minute," She says, before bending down and closing Stoker's eyes. I smile sadly. It's always good to know that some people have some morals; it's always the little things too. Having their eyes closed, it's as if they're sleeping.

"Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" Dad says running his hands through his hair, causing it to go out of place, although it already was. It was annoying actually. I'm kind of OCD so his hair being messed up was bothering me. He then sees the sign to the MRI.

"Ah. She's as clever as me," Dad says smiling brightly.

"Almost," I say smirking, as I look up at him.

"Almost," He nods, smiling down at me. We hear crashing, and screams.

"Find the non-human. Execute," We hear a Judoon say. Dad instantly looks down at me worried.

"Arcy, I need you to run faster than you ever have, you hear me. I know that's hard for you, but just this once, I need you to run away for me, please," He says crouching down so that we were eye level. I nod quickly. He kisses my forehead, quickly hugging me, and I feel him slip something into my pocket. "Martha, stay here. We need time. You've got to hold them up," Dad says looking her head in the eyes, after standing up.

"How do I do that?" Martha asks eyes wide, unsure of how she was supposed to do that.

"Just forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly, nothing," Dad kisses Martha, long and hard, before running away, ruffling my hair as he passed. I quickly followed his lead, only making a quickly left, making my way to the stairs. I went down about two floors, stopping to breath, knowing that Judoon wouldn't come back down, after already searching this floor. I feel my back pocket, for what dad had slipped in, as I continue going down the stairs, until I reach the first floor. I leave the stairwell, as I pull out the object instantly recognizing it as my dad's psychic paper.

I go into the little shop, chilling in a chair behind a desk, as I flip it open, a confused look on my face as I did so. My hazel eyes quickly read the Gallifreyan writing. That's when I realized this was what making my stomach churn. "No!" I scream, shooting to my feet. I instantly draw the eyes of all the oxygen-deprived human. I run out of the shop, and towards the stairs, making my way back up them as fast as I can.

 _Keep running, Arcadia. I love you –Daddy_

Those seven words described perfectly what my father was about to do. I'm sure as hell not about to let that happen. It wasn't even the seven. All I need was the three. The three words every Time Lord struggles to get out, even to their flesh and blood. Even in writing, it's enough to tell me that something is up.

I raced up the stairs as fast as I could. My head is starting to pound, even as a Time Lord the lack of oxygen is killing me, and I know it. But I don't care. My Dad is about to do one of the stupidest things ever, and I'm sure as hell not going to stand by and suffocate while he does.

I finally reach the floor that he's in, and race to the MRI. I throw open the doors. There's a pile of ash on the floor, and I instantly notice my Dad laying on the floor, dangerously pale. "What? You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?" Martha says, her eyes traveling to me.

"All units withdraw," The Judoon says, before they all disappear.

"Daddy!" I yell and rush over to him, falling to my knees. I instantly check for a pulse, not even feeling a faint one. "No! You're not allowed to die, you bloody idiot!" I yell in a cross between grief and anger. Martha drops to the ground beside me, starting to perform CPR. God I love her, and thank the gods as well, because I don't know anything about CPR. Someone needs to teach me these things, huh, maybe Martha could.

"One, two, three, four, five," She counts, as he pumps his chest, before taking a deep breath and giving him hair. She does this once or twice, before it clicks in our minds. I'm starting to fade in and out of consciousness, slouching, my elbow hits the floor as my head begins to hand, unable to hold it up.

"Two hearts," I manage to say quietly, as she says it herself, before continuing, this time, doing both hearts. My eyes slip closed, just as I hear my Father take a deep breath, eyes flying open. I'm somehow conscious of what's going on around me, although I don't have the strength to open my eyes, or even move.

"The scanner, she did something," Martha says panting. How is she surviving the lack of oxygen?

I hear my father's staggered breaths, and I hear movement. "Screwdriver," He takes a deep breath, "Arcy's screwdriver," He manages to say. I guess he was talking to Martha. She quickly comes over to me, patting my front pocket's coming up with nothing.

"Where is it, where is it, come on Arcy," She mutters quietly to herself. Suddenly, I'm being rolled over onto my side, and I feel as my screwdriver is pulled from my pocket. I hear a whoosh of air, before the sound of the metal object being caught. The sound of the machinery suddenly stops. I feel myself being lifted into the air, before my head leans against someone's shoulder. I take an uneven breath, inhaling the familiar scent of bananas. Dad.

I feel Dad's heavy footsteps as he walks, along with another set of footsteps. It must be Martha. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it," I hear my father's mutter repeatedly. I hear the sound of rain against glass. "It's raining, Arcy. It's raining on the moon." There's a crash of thunder and big flash, and the hospital is back where it should be.

About half an hour later, my eyes slip open, and I'm greeted by the familiar sight of my father leaning against the center counsel. He's wearing his glasses, as he messes with his knew sonic screwdriver. I notice I'm laying down in the chair, that I've honestly only sat in once before. I don't say a word, just lay there and watch as my Dad fiddles with his knew device. He stops what he's doing and looks at me, a smile forming on his face. "Good to see you up and moving," He says stuffing his screwdriver into his jacket pocket.

"Good to see you breathing," I say, as I sit up. I lean my back against the seat, bring my knees to my chest. "You were going to sacrifice yourself," I whisper quietly, as I see him turn around, starting to flip a few switches. He stops moving for a fraction of a second as he hears my words. I almost didn't catch it, but he continues to move and I look up at the monitor as the TARDIS begins to shake. My hands grip the seat tightly, not wanting to fall out of it. The TARDIS comes to a halt. Dad stands there looking at the console, he takes deep breath running a hand through his hair.

"You know it was a last minute-" Dad begins to speak, not daring to turn around and face me.

"IT WAS SUICIDE!" I scream at him as I come to my feet. I grab his arm, turning him so that we're facing each other. My voice goes dangerously low as I speak to him, as I manage to control my temper enough that I wasn't screaming. "If that was a last minute plan, you wouldn't have slipped me your psychic paper," I tell him yanking it out of my pocket, tossing it onto the consul. "The minute we knew it was a plasmavore, you came up with that plan. You just needed a way to tell me, but you couldn't, because you're a coward. A bloody coward. So what do you do, slip me a note. Telling me to run away, run away like a coward. But, that's something I'm not," I say dangerously low as I look up at him as I speak. He looks hurt, the sadness in his eyes tells me he's sorry, but I know he won't apologize for saving a hospital full of people. I know, because I wouldn't either.

"Arcadia," He says softly, staring to speak, but I cut him off once again.

"No," I say dryly. I walk past him, bumping his shoulder as I do. "I'll speak to you, when I'm not thinking about ripping your throat out," I growl, walking past him, and towards the hallway. I stop in the doorframe looking back at him. The look of pure shock on his face, tells me he's not okay. I sigh, running a hand through my hair, "Get Martha, go see Shakespeare or something," I say before quickly turning around and making my way down the hallway. It doesn't take me long to find the library. I walk inside, and I'm immediately greeted by the familiar smell of old books.

The TARDIS seems to lead me through the large library until I teach the part of the library I had claimed as my own. It has all of my favorite books, some from Gallifrey, some Earth, some from ancient civilizations from the dawn of time. I notice a box of Doritos and a twelve pack of Dr. Pepper. I smile at the sight. "Thanks, Tardy," I say brushing my hand against the wall, in a way of thanking the time machine. I honestly don't know how long I end up staying there. I fall asleep a few times, only to wake up and continue reading a few hours later. The TARDIS continues to make food suddenly appear at my side, she made sure I was okay, no doubt at the request of my father.


	3. Voyage of the Damned

I wake to the familiar shaking. Try my best to avoid being hit in the head by a few books that fell off the bookcase in the process. I stand up, sighing, as I run a hand through my hair. I finally decide to leave the library. I walk through the long never ending hallways, before noticing that I've walked by my bedroom at least eight times. I think the TARDIS is trying to tell me something. I roll my eyes, but enter my room, nonetheless. I walk in looking around the room. The walls the nearby galaxies and are always moving. It's breathtaking, really. I turn my head to the right, looking into my mirror, before making a disgusted face.

My curly brown hair is greasy, and knotted. It's obvious I was in the library for a while due to the fact that it looks like I've been hit by a bus. I turn left, walking past my large queen size bed, pulling open the door to the bathroom. I quickly take a shower, before going back into my room, wrapped in a white towel. I open my wardrobe, and pull out a pair of black skinny jeans, and a dark purple t-shirt. I quickly change into the cloths, before pulling on a black leather jacket. Huh, I like this, I think it's my new thing.

I pull on a pair of running shoes, before I pick up my hairbrush, running it through my hair. I then tie my hair up into a high ponytail, before leaving my room, the lights turning off behind me. I easily find my way to the consul room, and am greeted by the sight of my father.

"You ever pick up Martha?" I ask him, as I walk in. He immediately turns around, to face me, a smile spreading across his face. He comes over to me quickly wrapping his arms around me, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot," He mumbles, and I chuckle as I hug him back.

"You're fine. Sorry about the whole coward thing," I mumble, as I hide my face in his chest. "If it's worth anything you'll always be my hero," I say the last part a bit jokingly, laughing lightly. He chuckled, smiling down at me, kissing the top of my head once again.

"See you finally took a shower, after four months," He tells me, laughing lightly.

"I was in there four months," I say eyes widening as I suddenly pull away, holding him at arms lengths. "So _that's_ why I looked like I got hit by a bus," I say with realization in my voice. "So, where's Ms. Jones?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, she just left actually," He says a sad smile on his face.

I smile up at him, glad that he took my advice. "Well then, I think we need some time for just the two of us anyhow," I say walking over to the consul.

"Where off to?" He asks me, raising an eyebrow as he watches me begin to flip different levers.

"Somewhere-" I cut off by the TARDIS suddenly beginning to shake. I'm thrown away from the consul, and onto the floor, as debris go everywhere. Dad hits the ground as well, and he both look up confused as we see the nose of a ship in the TARDIS. _Titanic_ was written across the side, instantly confusing me, especially sense we're in the middle OF BLOODY SPACE! WHAT THE HELL IS THE TITANIC DOING IN SPACE?!

The Tardis is in flight. This is impossible.

"What? What?" I ask looking at the ship, eyes wide in confusion, Dad having the same exact expression on his face. A ship's bell sounds, and he picks up life belt that has the name Titanic on it.

"What?" Dad asks before looking at me. We both go to the console and adjusts the controls. The Tardis walls reform, pushing the ship back outside. Then after a few more levers being pulled, and random button pushing, the TARIDS materializes inside the ship, next to a board detailing a list of shipping companies. The foghorn is sounding again.

We exit the TARDIS, and walk around until we find reception. People in Edwardian dresses are enjoying a champagne buffet. A band plays a slow version of Jingle Bells. Around the room are golden skinned statues of male angels. One moves as we walk past. We spot a small red-skinned alien in a dinner jacket, and before going to a window. We look out, and I have to jump to get a quick glimpse. Okay? We're in space. This makes absolutely no sense. Why is the Titanic in space?

"Right," Dad says sounding unsure of what is going on around us.

"Attention all passengers. The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol Three, also known as Earth. Population, Human. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Christmas," Someone says, and I look up at Dad a bright smile spreading across my face.

"Oh, Christmas! I love Christmas!" I exclaim excitedly, before tugging on my father's hand, pulling his towards the TARDIS. "OH, this is awesome," I squeal, as I race back towards the TARDIS, Dad hot on my tail as he shakes his head laughing.

"You do realize there is nothing right about this, right," He asks me, as we enter the TARDIS, closing the door behind us as we go to the hallway, making our way through the never ending hallways.

"Well, duh, it's not going to stop me from enjoying it. It's never before," I say as I push the doors to the huge closet open. We both walk to our respected sections that the TARDIS has put together for us over the years. All of it-the right sizes, and styles for us. A few minutes later, I appear in the consul room, to find Dad had changed in a pair of black pants, a dinner jacket, and a black bowtie. He smiles at me, offering his arm as he sees me. I'm wearing a floor length, purple Edwardian style dress. It's breath taking, and I couldn't help but put it one the moment my eyes set on it.

"You look amazing," Dad says smiling down at me.

"I know," I say smiling up at him, a shit-eating grin on my face. "You don't look to bad yourself," I say tugging on his bowtie. Causing him to shake his head before readjusting it. We exit the TARDIS.

"Merry Christmas, sir," The Steward says as we pass him, nodding at us, smiling.

"Merry Christmas," Dad replies, as I look around the venue in awe.

"It's beautiful," I say astonished.

"Like yourself," A voice says, causing me to turn my up to look up at a boy who looked to be about sixteen in Earth years. A new song is just starting as he offers a hand, "May I have this dance?" He asks me a smile on his face. He's handsome, with dirty blond hair, and bright green eyes, taller than me by a couple of inches, and looks like he does a lot of running. I look over at Dad, who smiles at me, waving me off.

"Go ahead, have fun. I'm not stopping you," He says smiling at me like the proud father he is.

I smile, taking the boys hand, allowing him to lead me towards the dance floor. "I'm Arcy," I introduce myself.

"Adam Voltar. Have a last name Miss Arcy?" He asks quirking an eyebrow as we walk onto the dance floor. He takes my right hand in his left, placing his other hand on my hip as my left hand find it way to his shoulder.

"Should I?" I ask raising my eyebrows at him.

"Depends?" He says shrugging as he takes lead, as we dance. He spins me out, before spinning me back causing me to smile and laugh.

"What do you mean?" I ask him tilting my head to the right as I look up at him.

"Well, you could have a last name and not like the ties to it, so you don't use it, or your last name could get you killed. _That_ or you just don't have a last name. So, which is it?" He asks curiously. I smile, laughing lightly.

"What would you say if I told you all of the above," I asked him curiously, doing my favorite thing of answering a question with a question.

He laughed, smiling down at me, "I'd say your life is pretty extraordinary," He tells me, bringing me a bit closer to him as the song suddenly changes to something a bit slower.

"Be with my lover on next Christmas Day, and I'll run and I'll roam, I'll cover the ground," The singer sings, but we all look up when the microphone is suddenly snatched out of her hands. I watch wide eyed as my Dad stands there, as one of those host angle things come up from behind him.

"Everyone, listen to me! This is an emergency! Get to the lifeb-" Dad shouts into the microphone. Good fucking gods, doesn't he know that that doesn't work anymore. The Host puts a hand over his mouth quickly silencing him.

"Somethings wrong," I as I stop dancing, looking at my father worriedly, "come on," I tell Adam, grabbing his hand and pulling him with me as I go after my father.

"Are you kidding me, your father sounds like a lunatic at the moment," Adam says giving me a confused look. I drop his hand as I glare daggers into his head.

"My father is not a lunatic. He is the most intelligent person you will ever meet. He has saved so many galaxies, and he has destroyed so many worlds. So, if you were wise enough to take my advice, I wouldn't insult him as if it's the easiest thing in the universe," I tell him, my voice dangerously low, like it always gets when I'm angry.

"If he's that special, why don't I know is name?" He asks me, a smug look on his face.

I look up at him, suddenly going into monologue mode, kind of like Dad does, making this long dramatic speech before running off and doing something stupid. "Nobody knows his name. There's power in a name. That's why I don't give out my last. There is, and always has been. His name is hidden, and always will be, for the safety of all of time and space. But there is a name he goes by, and his name is The Doctor. He's the oncoming storm, the savior of universes. He's 908 year old. We're both Time Lords from the planet Gallifrey, of the constellation of Kastoborus. And I suggest you never insult on of our kind," I say as he gives me an even more confused look. "I'm sorry," I say quietly.

"For what?" He asks, his green eyes boring into my own hazel ones.

"I name thee Adam Voltar," I say strongly, watching unfazed as he crumples to the floor unconscious. Everyone looks at me in shock. I grin, saluting the room full of people before running off after my father.

It's takes what feels like forever, but I finally reach Dad. "Oi! Steward! I'm telling you, the shields are down!" Someone tells Steward. Who's Steward. I look to my left. Oh, that's Steward.

"Listen to him. Listen to him!" Dad tells them sounding in a rush.

"What's going on," I ask my breathing heavy from having ran nonstop to get here.

"Shields are down, and a meteor shower is heading our way," Dad says looking down at me, a panicked look in his eye, although I knew he wasn't truly panicking. I've seen him panic before.

"Great," I say sarcastically, throwing my head back in annoyance.

An explosion sends me and Astrid flying, then everything goes quiet, apart from people whimpering.

"It's all right, sweetheart," Morvin says trying to calm his wife down a bit.

"Shush. It's stopping," Dad shushes, coming over to me, helping me to my feet. I don't bother letting go of his hand. "You all right?" he asks me worry in his eyes, as he looks me over for any damage. My left hand goes to my head, before pulling away, and I roll my eyes at the sight of blood.

"Obviously not," I groan, annoyed. Damn explosion. I look down at my dress, which I notice is already ruined from being blown back by the explosion. No sense in keeping it. I grab a cleaner part of the dress, and quickly tare part of it off. Dad quickly takes the cloth from my hand, and dabs my face.

"It's deep," He informs me, looking troubled.

"I'll live," I say pushing his hands away. I hold the cloth to my head putting pressure on the wound to try and get it to clot so that the bleeding stops.

"Bad name for a ship. Either that or this suit is really unlucky," Dad says, and I can't help but agree with him. Shouldn't have left his side, I mean the ship is named after the blood Titanic, I should have known something bad was going to happen.

"Er, everyone. Ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta. I must apologize on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners. We seem to have had a small collision," Steward says getting all of our attention.

I snort, "Small? If you call a meteor small than sure, it was _small,"_ I say sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Do you know how much I paid for my ticket?" Some posh-looking idiot asks, sounding annoyed.

"Do you know how much I care?" I ask him eyebrows raised, as I turn to face the same a sarcastic smile on my face. He glares at me annoyed, and I had to fight at the urge to flip the bird

"If I could have silence, ladies, gentlemen. Please. Quiet! Thank you. I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruiseliners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience, but first I would point out that we're very much alive," Steward says.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I say a sarcastic smile on my face.

"Doctor," Astrid says, instantly catching both Dad and I's attention. Mister Copper has a cut on his head.

"Are you all right?" Dad asks coming over, and kneeling in front of him, as I continue to hold the cloth to my head. I can feel the blood soak through the cloth, but I don't say a work.

"She is, after all, a fine, sturdy ship. If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the situation," Steward says as he goes to a nearby hatch. Oh god, please don't be an idiot.

"Don't open it!" Dad shouts, but it was too late. The Chief Steward is sucked out into space. We all grab onto something holding on for our lives as the air is sucked out of the room we are in. My right hand lets go, as I reach for my sonic, to fix the door. My eyes grow wide as my left hand slips. I scream at the top of my lungs as I suddenly being sucked out. I close my eyes shut, waiting for my impending death, but it never comes. I open my eyes as the cold touches my skin, and I let out a scream that I know I'll soon regret. I watch with wide eyes as I drift farther and farther away from the ship. I should be dead right now, the cold space should have killed me. So, how am I still alive?

I take a breath trying to calm myself, but that's when I realized that I was breathing. I was in the middle of space, and I was breathing. I spin around in a circle, laughing enjoying the anti-gravity when something catches my eyes just a few feet away. A little blue box.

"I love you," I thankfully letting out a breath as I see the TARDIS. "Alright, how to get inside," I mumble to myself. "Let's hope this works," I say, as I reach towards my neck, pulling on the chain that I always wear. I untuck it from my shirt, revealing my TARDIS key. I then grab my sonic from where it was hiding between my breasts. It takes a moment, but I sonic my key so that it will be attracted to the TARDIS. Please work, please, please, please, please, please work.

And it did. A few moments later, the TARDIS key was pulling me towards the TARDIS. I turn my head to look at the back at the ship, noticing a shadow in the window. I smile and wave, knowing it's my Dad. A few moments later, I'm in the TARDIS. I shut the doors behind me, and lean against them, a thankful smile on my face.

"God I love you," I say, before patting the wall, and pushing off the door, making my way over to the consul. "TARDIS, I need you to patch me into the nearest speaker near where I just came," I tell her as I start to flip switches. I feel a gust of cold air hit me. I look at the center consul, an offended look on my face, "I'm trying to help Dad," I tell her. More cold air. "Please?" I ask nicely. I get a gust of warm air in return and a moment later I hear a buzzing noise. The telephone on the door of the TARDIS begin to ring. I rush over to the door, pulling it open. I grab the telephone and bring it to my ear. "Hello, you have reached the TARDIS. This is Arcadia speaking, how may I be of your service?" I say in an upbeat voice, like those too perky girls that work in Macy's.

"Thank the gods you're alright," I hear my Dad says from the other line. "Listen, I know you haven't been flying long, but I need you to get the TARDIS to Earth. There's no way you're going to be able to materialize onto the Titanic, so just go to Earth. I'll get to you sometime later," He tells me, causing me to frown.

It's obvious I have a bit more confidence in my flying than he does. "Dad, I can get the TARDIS within a few feet of you, all I have to do is fix onto-" I start to say as I pull out my sonic screwdriver. I pointing it at the phone sonicing it before pointing it at the consul. The call transfers to the consul, my father's voice booms through the room leaving me to be able to move freely. I hang up the phone, before I close the door, rushing towards the consul. I begin to flip levers as he cuts me off.

"No," He says flatly. "It's too dangerous here, get to Earth. Stay in the TARDIS. I don't care if the Earth is about to explode, stay inside. I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay," He tells me.

I let out a sigh, changing my course to Earth. "Okay," I breath, running a hand through my disheveled hair. "See ya later alligator," I tell him a smile on my face and I can practically hear him grin at my childish manor.

"In a while crocodile," He replies just as immature. I hear the sound of his sonic before the line goes dead. I run around the consul as I flip switches, pull levers, and press buttons. It'd make no sense to a human like yourself, but it made perfect sense to me. The TARDIS begins to shake, and my short arms can't reach across the consul to reach the other side, so here I am, balancing on one foot while the other is holding down a lever. I grab the hammer smashing a button that I couldn't reach without, before going back to holding another lever in place.

A moment later, the shaking stops and everything is still.

Absolutely still.

And that's what worries me.


	4. Fractillia

Silence has never been my friend, and neither has patience. I'm to hyper to stay cooped up in the TARDIS all day. So, I decide to put on Fall Out Boy, and blast every song that they make through the speakers in the consul room. 'Oh My God! MCR's back' blasts through the room, before being followed by 'Oh shit, Joe's Dead.' 'Sugar, We're going Down' plays and that's when I realize it's on shuffle. I dance around the console room, singing along at the top of my lungs until I least favorite song comes on, it was the last one ever made. 'Joe's Been Dead, Andy died, and now 'Trick's dead too' plays through the room, and I stop dancing, and just stand there, a sad look on my face as I hear the depressing bass line fill the room, the only instrument being played. I can just imagine ninety year old Pete sitting in the recording room, playing this, trying his best not the look at the fedora that still hangs on the hat rack as he does.

Soon enough the song ends and Thnks Fr Th Mmrs starts playing, so I sing along, as I dance around the consul, probably looking like a fool. My eyes were closed when I ran into what felt like a brick wall. I opened my eyes to come face to face with someone's chest. I look up and smile as I see my father's face but I notice the sadness in his eyes. I don't say a word, knowing that it honestly wouldn't help. I just wrap my arms around his torso, hugging him. His arms wrap around my small figure, his head resting atop my head. He pulls away after placing a kiss on top my head.

"Bedtime," He tells me and I groan.

"Dad," I whine, "I'm a hundred 'n' four, I don't have a bedtime," I say stretching out my words, as I throw my head back, a pout on my face as I look up into his chocolate eyes.

He chuckles, "You act like you're twenty," He tells me, his eyebrows raised.

"Pfft, look who's talking," I joke, flipping my hair dramatically, causing him to laugh, as I turn and go towards the hallway. "Hey," I say turning back around. He looks up from the consul, eyebrows raised. "When I wake up, I expect Fractillia, 9845. The palace to be exact," I tell him, and he furrows his brow.

"Why?" He asks me, although I know we're going anyway.

I smile at him, laughing a bit, as I start to disappear down the hall. "Cause why not?"

* * *

I wake up the next morning, or well, there wasn't actually a time because we were in the middle of the time vortex. I quickly get up, and dressed in a knee length, naval blue lace dress. The back of it was open, and it was flowy at the bottom of it. I slipped on a pair of black converse because why not. If Dad can wear them with a suit, I can wear them with a dress. I run a brush through my curls, before plaiting it straight down my back.

I leave my room, and go down the long hallways, until I reach the consul room. I find my Dad leaning against the railing reading a book, rather slowly, more human like. "Ready to go?" I ask him eyebrows raised.

He snaps the book closed, tossing it onto the pilot's seat, before moving to the consul. "Fractillia, 9845," He tells me as he begin to flip switches, until his hand lingers on the final lever. "Allonsy!" He shouts excitedly, before flipping the final switch. I hold on for dear life, laughing as the TARDIS jerks about, almost sending me flying onto the floor. Dad looks across the consul at me, smiling like an idiot, and I smile right back. After a few moments of the bumpy ride, the TARDIS comes to a stop, and I can't help but smile and race towards the doors.

I throw open the doors and step out, a smile on my face as I look around. The halls of the palace were made out of solid gold with silver embroidering. Everything sparkled and shined in the sunlight coming in from the open windows. Servants bustled about, tending to their duties. Their lilac skin stood out compared to my own tan skin. All of them towered over me by a good three feet, all dressed well. That's the thing about Fractillia-they're extremely wealthy. Even the poor are wealthy.

Dad came out of the TARDIS behind me, as he pulled on his long coat, closing the door behind him. "Welcome to Fractillia, 9845," He tells from behind me. He was about to continue until we heard a lot of shouting, that seemed to be coming closer to us. The servants around us, quickly moved towards the sides of the halls, and we followed suit.

"I'M 38! I can make my own decisions!" Comes the angered voice of a young girl, who looked about my age, but well, is way younger. In Fractillian years, however, we're pretty close in age. "I am perfectly capable of choosing the person I am to marry," She argues, as she comes around the corner. She a pure white dress that covered most of her skin, and was made out elegant lace. Her lilac skin was perfectly clear, and her ruby red eyes stood out. They matched the same eyes as the man she was pursuing. He stood taller than the rest of the Fractillians, and a golden crown sat upon his head.

"Obviously not, Macriel, since you chose that _cratillion,"_ The man tells her, his voice booming, not bothering to turn around and look at the girl. The Fractillian swear word didn't even get translated in my head, but I cringed when he said it anyway. I could tell by the hurt look in the young girl's eyes that what he had said had hurt her. She stopped moving, and watched wide eyed, as he walked away, tears welding in her eyes The man turned the corner, and the servants immediately went back to work, carefully avoiding the girl who stood in the middle of the hall.

She finally fell to her knees crying, the servants paying her no attention.

"Uh, scratch that," Dad says rubbing the back of his neck, "It's more like 7084, and _that_ is Princess Macriel Tralif," He says, as I move through the crowd towards the young girl. I kneel down in front of her, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" I ask her quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at me, her eyes widening for a moment.

"I-I'm not allowed to speak to civilians," She whispers harshly to me, a panicked look in her eyes. She looks around the room, hoping none of the servants had noticed.

"It's alright," I say standing, offering her a hand. She takes it, and I pull her to her feet. Someone of the servants stop to watch, eyes wide in fear. "I'm Arcy, you are?" I ask her.

"Princess Macriel Tralif," She answers simple, a smile on her face. I can tell it's been a while since she's talked to someone other than her family.

"Arcadia," Dad says coming over to me. He seems to have stood up straighter, trying to look important, although it's kind of a strange look on him.

"Father," I say more formally, standing up as I turn to him. He looks at me, and then Macriel. "Oh, my apologies. Father, this is Princess Marcriel Tralif. Your highness, this is my father, Lord Doctor of Time," I say simply. Dad raises an eyebrow at me at the sound of the title I gave him. But, it was the first thing that came into my head, so I shrugged. It reminded me of the time that we found France on a space ship, and then Dad was followed around by a horse.

"Oh," She says standing up straighter, brushing off her white dress. The servants carry on with what they were doing, realizing that there was nothing wrong with the conversation we were having, although they now know that they technically shouldn't speak to us unless we give them permission. "I apologize for my state, your Lordship," She says trying to straighten herself, "It's just I've just had a disagreement with my father, the King… again," She says speaking the last word a bit quietly.

"May I ask over what, Princess?" I ask her, as we begin to walk down the corridor.

"My father doesn't agree with my choice of marriage," She says with a sigh, running a hand through her navy blue hair. "He says I shouldn't have even spoken to her in the first place, because she's just a peasant girl, a cratillion," She tells me, and I look at her with comforting eyes, making her realize that I'm actually listening to her, so she continues. "It's just she's so perfect," She says a dazed look in her eyes, "She's so kind, and gentle. She's funny, and intelligent, and her laugh, oh my ancestors, her laugh," She says spinning in a circle, causing me to laugh.

"Wow," I say stretching my words, "You've got it hard," I say a smile on my face as I look at the girl.

"What?" She asks me smiling, yet her brow was furrowed.

I hear my father's familiar laugh, "Your highness, forgive me if I'm out of line, but you are head over heels," He says a bright smile on his face as he looks at the girl. I realize now that Macriel is just as tall as my father, and that I'm probably the shortest person on the planet at the moment.

Macriel blushes, her cheeks turning a dark purple. "Alright," I say smiling, "What's her name?" I ask her with a laugh.

"It's an old Earth name, Abigail. She's beautiful, the softest skin, the most delicate hands, the silkiest mauve hair, the brightest sapphire eyes," She rants a dazed look on her face as she thinks of her.

"But what's so wrong with her, that your father won't let you marry," I ask her, "She's sounds like the most lovely girl," I tell her.

"That's the problem," She tells me, and I give her a confused look. She gives me a 'duh' look. "She's a girl! The whole purpose of my marriage is to continue to blood line, I have to marry a man!" She tells me and my mouth forms a perfect 'o.' "Ugh, It's unfair, I don't even like men. I'd prefer myself a woman."

"There's nothing wrong with that," I tell her. "I've got a friend, his name's Jack, I swear he has slept with almost everyone in the Universe. Hell, he slept with Nixon," I tell her, and she smiles and laughs before giving me an odd look.

"Who's Nixon," She asks me, and I crack up, looking at my father, who does the same.

"President of The United States, on Earth, thousands of years ago," My father tells her, and she nods.

"But, that still doesn't change the fact that we can't be together," She tells me.

"Don't you have any siblings?" I ask her, as we come to a stop near the front doors of the palace. Some guards open the gates, before we walk outside into the bright sunlight. The sky is a pale pink, and the grass an aqua blue. The trees are huge, the shimmering gold leaves reflecting the three suns' rays.

"I have a younger brother," She tells me. "But why would that- oh my god you're a genius!" She says excitedly, turning to me jumping up and down. "I could still be queen! I could marry Abigail, and instead of my children taking the thrown my brother's would! Oh this is wonderful!" She says bouncing on her toes. She spins around in a circle, lilac hands clasped together, before she stopped and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"Uh, Macriel, I get your happy and all, but," I say my voice hoarse over the amount of force she was using to hug me, "I can't breathe," I manage to say, and she pulls away giving me a worried look. She quickly brushes off my dress looking at me with wide worried eyes.

"Oh, Arcy, I am _so_ sorry," She apologizes.

"You're fine your highness," I tell her with a nod of my head, reassuringly.

"Oh thank goodness," She replies with a sigh, a smile soon returning to her face. She tucks a strand of navy blue hair behind her ear before looking as if she were about to run off, "I must tell Abigail! Oh, and my father of course," She says with a delighted nod, "I should probably tell my brother as well, but, what if he's into men," She says rambling to herself now, "Oh of course not, he can't keep his eyes off poor Traseffa," She mumbles, "Anyway," She says snapping back into reality realizing that Dad and I were still stand here, "I must be going. Thank you, Arcy. Feel free to wonder the palace. Now if you will excuse me, I must be going, it was a pleasure meeting you Arcy, you as well Lord Doctor," She says giving a little curtsey.

"Have a wonderful day, your majesty," I tell her, as I copy her actions.

"Good day, malady," Dad says one arm going across his chest as the other goes behind his back, before he bows to the girl. She smiles brightly before turning around and taking off in the direction of what looks like the stables. Oh, it sounds like something from a fairytale. Hell, my whole life is a fairytale.

"Well, that was interesting," I say as my father and I continue to walk down the hallway. Our arms find their way together, linked as we continue to walk. We realize that we have to act as if we're a Lord and a Lady in training if we want to blend in.

"I had no idea you were going to be the one to do that," Dad told me, looking down at me with his hazel eyes, a proud smile on his face.

I give him a confused look, looking back at him with a furrowed brow, "Do what?" I ask him.

"7079-7084, Macriel argues with her father over who she is to marry, until one day, mysterious girl shows up, gives her the idea of her brother's children taking the throne after her time. Takes nine months for him to agree but he does. Two years later, the girls marry, just like a fairytale," He tells me leaning down to about my height, as to not let the servants running about hear that well.

"I was just thinking that," I state, laughing a bit.

"What?" He asks me puzzled, as we walk around admiring the beauty that is Fractillia.

"About how my life is basically a fairytale," I tell him, tilting my head to the side so that it was leaning on his arm. "A Grimm one at that, _but_ a fairytale," I say. "I mean, I get to spend my whole life, traveling all of time and space with you, learning about the universe. We pick up a companion along the way occasionally. But, at some point something always goes wrong. Something doesn't go the right way, or some dumbasses decide to invade Earth, and then someone dies. And it's always the person that deserved to live the most. That we needed to live the most," My voice wavers as I speak, doing the whole monologue thing that my Dad usually does before showing off, only I'm not doing the whole showing off thing that he seems to be so good at doing.

"I know," Dad whispers quietly. He moves his arm so that it's wrapped around my shoulders, knowing that I needed the comfort. I feel a cold tear roll down my cheek. "Hey, hey, hey," He says stopping, and turning so that he was in front of me. "You're alright, you're always alright," He tells me wiping away my tears.

"But she's not," I say my voice barely audible. I didn't even have to say her name for him to know who I was speaking of.

"I know, I know, Arcy," He tells me wiping away my tears. "But if there is one thing Martha showed me it's that I can't dwell in the past. I have to keep going. Because that's what she would want, not only for her, or for me, but for you, Arcadia," he tells me, as he kneels down so we're at eye level. "Rose is still alive, sweetheart," He reminds me, 'She's with her family, she isn't alone," He tells me, and I can tell from the look in his eyes that it pains him to think of her. I mean, we did burn up a sun just to say goodbye. He gives me a sad smile as he stands up, wiping away the last of my tears and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Let's go home," I say quietly rubbing my red and puffy eyes. He nods, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as he leads me to the TARDIS, the place I've come to know and love, and be honored to call my home. People say home is where the heart is, so does that mean that the heart of the TARDIS is my real home? Yeah, I really should get more sleep.

* * *

 **Hello! I figured I should actually do an authors note occasionally, so here it is. I was wondering what you guys think so far? Is it any good? I don't know, only ya'll can tell me, because in my mind I'm flawless (*cough cough* Liar *cough cough*). Let me know what you think in the comments and don't be afraid to criticize it a bit because I'm always looking to improve my work! :)**

 **-Holmesinthetardis**


	5. Partners In Crime P1

"It is driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes," The man, Rodger tells us, referring to his burglar alarm. It's been going off recently. Dad and I have been investigating a new weight lose company. The results are completely impossible without any extraterrestrial intervention, something has to be up.

"But with no burglars?" I ask him, a hint of curiosity in my voice. When we had arrived the man had questioned my presence, but Dad just shrugged it off pulling the usual take your daughter to work day thing.

"Nothing. I've given up looking," He informs us, and I nod in understanding. Kind of? I'm still a bit confused honestly.

"Tell me, Roger. Have you got a cat flap?" Dad asks him. The man nods. Well, that's a yes.

"It was here when I bought the house. I've never bothered with it, really. I'm not a cat person," He shrugs.

"No, I've met cat people. You're nothing like them," I tell him. Honestly, I hate cat people, those nuns were crazy.

"It's that what it is, though? Cats getting inside the house," He asks us, a confused yet curious look on his face.

"Well, thing about cat flaps is, they don't just let things in, they let things out as well," I remind Rodger.

"Like what?" he asks, brow furrowed.

"The fat just walks away," Dad says eyebrows raised as he quotes Adipose.

"Well, thanks for your help. Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so," Dad tell Rodger as we begin to leave. Just then, Dad's three lobed gizmo beeps. "Oh. Got to go, Sorry," Dad says before the two of us take off running, as we follow the signal.

We follow it all the way to the Adipose building. I follow my father all the way to the roof of the building, and I look at the cleaner's cradle with skeptical eyes. "I am _not_ getting in that thing," I say as I look at the machine, not trusting it at all, knowing that probability of one of the cables snapping.

"Guess what," Dad says as he moves closer to me, and I eye him, trying to figure out what he's about to do, "You are," He says just as he picks me up by the waist quickly setting me in the cradle, as he gets in as well. I let out a yell of protest but soon enough we're on the way down, with me hugging my father the entire time, trembling with fear. "You will face on an army of Daleks head without your sonic, yet you're scared of _this,_ " He speaks giving me a confused look at my oddness. "Strange, you are," He says shaking his head, as we slowly go lower.

"You obviously haven't looked in the mirror lately," I sass, and he shoots me a warning filled glare, which instantly shuts me up. We finally reach the right floor, and look into the room, quickly ducking out of sigh when people enter the room. Dad pulls out a stethoscope, "Why the hell do you have a stethoscope?" I ask him.

"Well, I _am_ the Doctor," He sasses, and I shoot him a playful, glare as I shake my head, stifling a laugh. He puts the circle end thingy against the glass, listening intently, as I huff, sitting down. I prop my elbows up on my knees, before resting my head in my hands.

"Donna?" Dad says confused, and I instantly sit up, so that I'm on my knees looking in through the window. I look towards the door, and there beholds the one and only Donna Noble.

"Doctor? Arcy?" She mouths.

"But what? What? What?" Dad mouths back and I have to continue looking back and forth to understand the whole conversation.

"Oh my god!" Donna mouths, obviously not believing her eyes, but at the same time, looking as if she's so excited to see him. Usually, if you meet the Doctor, he offers you to go with him, and you turn him down, but one day see him again and have a massive heart attack, because you have a really good feeling you're about to be another life or death situation.

"But how?" Dad mouths, and I roll my eyes. Anything is possible, you big poo.

"It's me!" Donna mouths, looking excited as she points at herself.

"Yes, I can see that," Dad mouths nodding, before doing the whole points at eyes then at her thing, that I've never really understood.

"Oh, this is brilliant," Donna mouths a bright smile on her face.

"What the hell are you doing there?" Dad mouths, doing hand motions as he tries to clarify what the hell he is saying, because honestly, not even I can read lips.

"I was looking for you two," She mouths, and I give her an odd look, my brow furrowed as I tilt my head to the side.

"What for?" I mouth at the same time as my father.

"I read it on the internet. Weird. Crept along. Heard them talking. Hid. You," She mouths. That's when we realize Miss Foster is staring at the three of us. Oh god, why couldn't I have just used my brain. I could have just stayed in the TARDIS, out of trouble. Pfft, what am I thinking, where's the fun in that?

"Are we interrupting you?" Miss Foster asks us, her head tilting to the side a bit, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Run!" I shout, as I quickly pull out my sonic.

"Get her," Miss Foster orders her flunkies. I quickly zap the office door, as Donna disappears, causing the door to spark for a moment as it locks. "And them," She orders, just as Dad uses his sonic to send the cradle back up to the roof.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit," I mutter over and over as I hang onto Dad for dear life. "I'm GUNNA DIE!" I scream, clenching my eyes shut, as Dad wraps an arm around my waist, the other holding onto the railing

"You're fine," Dad tells me, his voice emotionless.

"NO!" I shout, as I suddenly realize we've stopped moving, but I was too scared to open my eyes.

"We're not even moving, let go," Dad tells me, his voice kind of annoyed at this point.

"Oh," I say pulling away, as I open my hazel eyes, "Uh, sorry," I say laughing nervously, as I rubbed the back of my neck, happy I had put my hair up into a high ponytail, not wanting to have to deal with the feeling of my hair sticking to the back of my neck at the moment. He hops out of the cradle, before helping me out, we quickly take off running, going towards the door which leads to the stair case. We run down, our breathing quick, as we take the stairs two at a time. I love this feeling. The feeling you get when the adrenaline rushes through your veins, were you can't stop moving for a moment.

I'm only a few steps behind my father, before I slam into his back. "Keep moving you-oh hello, Donna," I say a bright smile on my face, a peek my head around my father.

"Hello, Arcy," She smiles brightly opening her arms, I quickly hug her. She then hugs Dad. "Oh, my God. I don't believe it. You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?" She asks Dad, and I stifle a laugh. She has a point.

"Yeah, thanks, Donna. Not right now," Dad says a little annoyed, but he was excited to see her familiar face. She was wonderful that day. I still feel bad about ruining her wedding, but honestly at that point, Lance had it coming for him. I hear heaving footsteps, and looking over the railings of the steps to see the guards just a few floors below.

"Just like old times!" I tell them, an excited look on my face, as I quickly grab Donna's hand, before the three of us take off up the steps, continuing our running. Ah, running, something I hate with a burning passion, but possibly can't get enough off.

We run until we reach the roof again, and my eyes widen when I realize I'm going to have to get back in that thing. WE rush outside, and I quickly sonic the door behind me. "Because I thought, how do you find the Doctor and Arcy? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then they'll turn up," The ginger woman rambles as we race towards the cradle. It's best not to argue at this point, we have people chasing after us. "So I looked everywhere. You name it. UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet they're connected. Because the thing is, you two, I believe it all now. You two opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day. I mean, that's got to be a hoax," Donna rambled and I gave her a confused look. I glanced at Dad who just shrugged, so _that's_ what happened.

My brow furrows when I realize what she had said. "What do you mean, the bees are disappearing?" I ask her as I quickly hop into the cleaner's cradle, this time, with no protests, and my Dad gives me a proud smile knowing that he didn't have to force me into the death trap.

"I don't know. That's what it says on the internet. Well, on the same site, there was all these conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries and I thought, let's take a look," She explains to me as Dad hops inside with me, as I begin to sonic the control.

"In you get!" Dad says gesturing to Donna.

"What, in that thing?" Donna asks sounding appalled by the mere thought.

"Yes, in that thing," Dad replies offer her a hand.

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again," Donna tells him, and honestly she has a point. If I hadn't just locked the controls.

"No, no, no, because Arcy's locked the controls with a sonic cage. We're the only ones that can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own, which is very unlikely," Dad tells Donna.

I quickly look around the cradle, looking for some piece of wood. "Why is there no wood in this bloody death trap?!" I shout outraged, that I can't fix the jinx. Donna quickly gets into the death trap, and we begin our decent. I hear a loud bang from above, they no doubt had gotten the door open. I look up, just in time to see a spark, before the floor suddenly begins to drop. I let out an blood curdling scream as I hold on for dear life. Just a second or so later, Dad manages to stop the cradle.

"Hold on. Hold on. We can get in through the window," He says as he tries to sonically cut through the glass. "Can't get it open!" Dad shouts aggravated. They must have deadlocked the building.

"Well, smash it then!" Donna announces. She finds a spanner and starts hitting the glass, which is designed nowadays to withstand a nearby bomb. Miss Foster aims her sonic pen at one of the steel cables. It starts to burn, I look up just in time to see it.

"She's cutting the cable," I tell Dad, worried. The cable snaps, and I let out a shout of surprise, as one side of the cradle tips. My side. I try my best to hold on, but I lose my balance, and quickly fly out from the cradle.

"ARCADIA!" I hear my father shout, just as I manage to grab hold of the end of the cable, holding on for dear life. This is why I don't like these things. I knew something like this would happen, especially after Dad jinxed us.

"DADDY!" I shout my voice filled with terror, as I hang on for dear life. I would never survive a fall like this. "HELP!" I scream, not wanting to fall.

"HOLD ON!" Donna shouts, looking about trying to find a way to get me up. I look up to see Dad aim his sonic at Miss Foster, he presses the button, causing her sonic to fly out of her hand. That had to hurt, bitch deserved it though.

"Ah thanks, hadn't thought of that," I shout back, sarcastically, my grip tightening. My hearts seem to beat a mile a minute. The fear makes my hands begin to sweat, and I pray to ever god out there that I won't fall. I hear what sounds like a window opening.

"We'll be right there," Dad shouts down to me, worry clear in his voice, scared that he might lose me. He and Donna climb through the window as I hold on for dear life. A squeeze my eyes shut for a moment, before opening them, being careful not to look down. A tear falls down my cheek, just as my grip begins to loosen. My right hand flies off, and I let out a yelp, before managing to grab back hold, with a sigh of relief. What's taking them so long? I don't know if they noticed, but I haven't got all day.

It's not even a minute, but it feels like weeks, just as my fingers begin to slip. I let out a blood curdling scream as my grip fails. I feel the rush of the wind go past me as I fell to my death. My arms flail. I squeeze my eyes shut waiting for my impending death. But, it doesn't come.


	6. Partner in Crime P2

I feel a hand grab tightly onto my wrist, stopped my fall. I feel my wrist snap, and let another scream, only this one was of pain. "I've got you, give me your hand," I hear Dad say, as I open my eyes to see him half hanging out a window, holding onto me. I manage to bring my right arm up, grabbing his other hand. With a grunt, Dad manages to pull me through the window. The minute my head goes through, Donna is helping me inside as well.

The moment I'm inside, I slump to the floor, Dad on his knees in front of me, pulling me to his chest. I hear him panting in my ear, as he hugs me tightly. "It's alright, you're okay," He repeats to me, as I squeeze him tightly, my eyes shut, careful not to put any pressure on my left wrist. "You're okay," I hear him mumble, but it seemed more to calm himself. I feel him pull away, and kiss my temple, before looking me in the eyes. "Are you alright?" He asks me, and I can only nod over my heavy breathing, from the massive heart attacks that I just had from almost falling to my death. "Good, that's go- no you're not," He says carefully lifting my left arm to few my wrist. It was already black and blue, and really swollen. "I'm so, so sorry," He says quietly, not daring to look me in the eyes.

"Arcy," I hear Donna say quietly, but I don't look at her. My eyes grow wide as Dad gently cups my wrist in his hands. They start to glow a bright golden color, and I watch as the pain fades from my wrist.

"Better," Dad asks me, dropping to his hands into his lap.

"I don't know, let's see," I say before using my left hand to smack him right across the face. "How stupid are you?" I snap at him, quickly getting to my feet. "If there is one thing Mum taught me, it's that you _shouldn't ever_ use your residual regeneration energy for another person. It could get you killed," I snapped, turning around just as I say the last few words and storm out of the room. That's the one thing I can't stand. It was during the time war, my mother and I were running from Daleks. They shot, and missed sending the building near me everywhere. Some of the heavier rubble had landed on my leg, breaking it. She and few other Time Lords had managed to get me out from under it. She used her residual energy to heal my leg so that we can continue to run. Neither of us could have known that just a few minutes later she would be shot by a Dalek and not have enough energy to regenerate.

Dad and Donna quickly follow me out. "Oi!" We hear someone shout and I stop, my brow furrowed. I had missed something, didn't I.

Dad quickly goes back into the room, as he pulls out his sonic. "Sorry!" Dad zaps a girl in her early twenties free from the doorway, with his sonic. "Now do yourself a favor. Get out," He tells her, before the three of us take off running again, what just happened between my father and I still fresh in my mind. I shake my head, pushing it to the back off my head, hoping to forget about it all together.

We stop running when we meet Miss Foster and her guards. I look around, analyzing the room, trying to figure a way out, if all else fails. "Well, then. At last," The woman speaks.

"Hello," Donna greets, a nervous smile on her face, unsure about what's about to happen.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor. This is my daughter Arcy," Dad greets a smile on his face. I smile when he says my name giving Miss Foster and the guards a wave as I tilt my head to the side as I look at them.

"And I'm Donna," Donna says, introducing herself.

"Partners in crime. And evidently off-worlders," Miss Foster speaks, "judging by your sonic technology," she adds.

"Oh, yes, I've still got your sonic pen," Dad says reaching into his pocket to pull it out. "Nice. I like it. Sleek. It's kind of sleek," He says as he examines it.

"Oh, it's definitely sleek," Donna says nodding and I glance at her, a confused glint in my eyes.

"Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name, that would be?" I ask her, eyebrows raised as my hazel eyes travel back to her.

"Matron Cofelia of the Five Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class," She tells me. Wow, that's a mouthful.

"A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates," I say as all of the pieces come together. Makes sense though. It's genius really, but the fact that the humans don't know, and that there's a good chance that they're about to kill millions of people, well, then I guess they have to be stopped. Not the babies of course, they're too cute, besides they can't help where they've come from.

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost," She tells us. I've never understood why people always tell us their plans. Seriously, if I went all evil and shit, I wouldn't go around telling everyone my plans. How stupid is that? It defeats the purpose really.

"What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?" I ask her, my brow furrowed. Seriously, the thing is huge, it's impossible to lose. You'd have to get incredibly lost. That or it got blown up.

"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents," She replies, and I roll my eyes.

"What, like an outer space super nanny?" Donna asks her.

"Yes, if you like," Miss Foster replies, her hands clasped in front of her.

"So. So those little things, they're, they're made out of fat, yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her," Donna speaks. Wait, why am I just now hearing about this. God damn it, I'm always late on the important things.

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things," Miss Foster tells us, and I shoot her a glare. She killed an innocent human being, and she's completely unfazed by it.

Donna gives her a horrified look, thinking the same thing as me, "What about poor Stacy?"

Dad seemed to be controlling his temper, "Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law."

"Are you threatening me?" Miss Foster asks, completely unfazed by my father's remark.

I decide to speak up, "We're trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance, because if you don't call this off, then we'll have to stop you," I tell her honestly.

"I hardly think you can stop bullets," She tells me, our eyes locking. I give her a hard glare. The guards lift their guns, and take aim, as they load them.

"No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on. One more thing, before dying," Dad asks, trying to buy us some time. "Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?"

"No," Miss Foster answers, a puzzled look on her face.

"Nor me. Let's find out," He says, as he pulls out his sonic. He points his screwdriver and her pen at each other, and activate them. And to answer the question, they create an awful noise, that's what. Everyone except Dad grabs their heads in pain, and glass shatters nearby. Donna pushes his arm to stop him.

"Come on!" She orders before the three of us take off running.

We keep running until we stop in front of a supply closet. Dad throws the door open, and the two of us quickly throw out all of the mops and brooms. "Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it," Donna sasses, and I roll my eyes. I take out my sonic, pressing the button cause it to light up purple at the end. A door slides back revealing a machine that glows green, with a lot of complicated levers and wires.

"I've been hacking into this thing all day, because the matron's got a computer core running through the center of the building. Triple deadlocked. But now I've got this," Dad says holding up her sonic pen, "I can get into it," Dad tells Donna.

"Excuse me," I say raising my eyebrows at my father, giving him a look that said 'you didn't do it I did.'

"Uh, sorry, she's been hacking into it. I was just, uh, supervising," Dad says awkwardly, running a hand through his hair before he asses the machine.

I smile, triumphantly, before continuing to inform Donna of what we know, "But anyway, She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy," I say, before quickly pushing past Dad and taking two wires, holding them together, knowing that this would cause a forcefield to stop the guards chasing us.

"Just enough to stop them," Dad says smirking, "But, why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?" Dad asks voicing his questions, as he runs his hand through his hair again, as I do the same, messing up my ponytail completely. I roll my eyes, and quickly take it out the hair tie, putting it around my wrist, as I shake out my hair. It looks kind of wild, but cool. The curls are a bit poufy, and kind of make me look mad, but it's also kind of sexy at the same time.

"You look older, both of you," Donna tells us, and I glance at her.

"Thanks," I say sarcastically as I asses the machine, trying to hack into it, using my sonic.

"Still on your own?" She asks us, and I glance at Dad.

"Yup. Well, no. I had this friend. Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant," Dad tells her, "And I destroyed half her life. But she's fine, she's good. She's gone," Dad finishes in a bit of a rush, and I look at him, a confused look on my face.

"What about Rose?" Donna asks and I instantly look away from my father at her name.

"Still lost. I thought you were going to travel the world?" I say, changing the subject.

"Easier said than done. It's like I had that one day with you, and I was going to change. I was going to do so much. Then I woke up the next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try. I went to Egypt. I was going to go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water, and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer," Donna tells us.

"What offer?" Dad asks her, trying to remember. Wow, come on Dad, use your brain.

"To come with you," Donna reminds him.

"You still can, if you want," I tell her as I stand up straight, moving away from the machine getting frustrated. I run a hand through my hair, an annoyed look on my face.

"Oh yes, please," Donna says, a bright smile on her face. The excitement clear in her voice.

"Inducer activated," The computer all of a suddenly says, and I instantly go back to the machine, and help Dad as we do our best to shut it down.

"What's it doing now?" Donna asks, not even bothering to ask if she can help, knowing that she knew nothing of the technology in front of her.

"She's started the program," I tell her, my voice frantic, as I quickly assess the situation. "So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron's gone up to emergency pathogenesis," I inform Donna, going back to helping Dad stop it.

"And that's when they convert," Donna continues, processing the information.

"Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are going to die. Got to cancel the signal," Dad says as he pulls out the pendant he received earlier, dismantling it. "This contains a primary signal. If I can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat," He attaches part of the pendant to the inducer. I forgot how much he loves to show off to people. We barely even speak when we're saving someone when there's no one else in the room. We'll just say one or two words, such as move, right there, no the other one, or my personal favorite, shit.

"Inducer increasing," The computer says.

"Shit," I say, running a hand through my hair once again, getting aggravated by the billions of nots that have formed in the last twenty minutes.

"No, no, no, no, no. She's doubled it. I need. Haven't got time. It's too far. I can't override it. They're all gonna die!" Dad says his voice getter louder as he speaks. He bangs a hand on the machine, clearly aggravated.

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna asks, as I frantically work at the machine, looking for another way to shut it off. Maybe the main source? No, I couldn't get there in time.

"Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you. Got to double the base pulse, we can't," Dad tells her, and I shoot him a glare from putting her down like that. The woman's a genius really.

"Doctor, tell me. What do you need?" Donna asks him, as I move away from the inducer. I lean against the wall, putting my head in my hands.

"We need a second capsule to boost the override, but we've only got the one. We can't save them," I tell her, all hope gone, my voice quiet. I look up to see Dad still messing with the inducer, just as Donna pulls out another pendant, an 'I told you so' look on her face. I light up, smiling at her, and she smiles right back.

"What?" Dad asks me, as he turns his head to look at me.

"Donna Noble, you are brilliant!" I say and quickly take the pendant out of her hand, dismantling it, before plugging it into the machine. I pull out my sonic, fumbling it for a moment, before pointing it at the inducer, activating it. I move it up and down, and a moment later, the inducer shuts down. "I DID IT!" I shout excitedly, jumping up in down, in a childish manner. I turn to Dad a bright smile on my face, as he smiling down at me. I continue to jump putting my hands on his shoulders as I do so. " _WE_ DID IT!" I shout excitedly, thinking of all the people we just saved.

My happy dance is stopped by a rumbling from the sky. "What the hell was that?" Donna asks and I give Dad a worried look. I move over to look out the window- why is there a window in a closet- and see something I didn't expect. Although, I probably should have.

"Fine. When you say nursery you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill," The ginger woman says, causing me to snicker.

"Nursery ship," Dad clarifies.

Suddenly the computer lights up again. "Incoming signal." Suddenly, an alien language flows out of the speakers, and I hang onto every word, as the Adiposian First Family gives instructions to Miss Foster.

"Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Donna asks gesturing towards the giant ship floating in the sky.

"Hang on. Instructions from the Adiposian First Family," Dad tells her as we both listen intensely. "She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post. Ooo. Oh. We're not the ones in trouble now," Dad says moving towards the door.

"She is!" I finish before the three of us take of running. Our feet pound against the floor as we race towards the stairs. My breathing is quick, and shaky, the adrenaline pumps through my veins as we run, making it impossible to sit still. My hands shake with nervousness, wondering if we make it to her in time. I sure hope we do. But, honestly, if we don't it's not that big of a loss.

"What you going to do then? Blow them up?" Donna asks as we run up the stairs towards the roof, hoping to reach the matron in time.

"They're just children. They can't help where they come from," Dad tells her as we run, and for some odd reason I struggle to breath.

"Oh, that makes a change from last time. That Martha must've done you good," Donna tells him, with a nod of her head, as we continue up the stairs. Why the hell are their so many stairs, I mean Gods! We finally got out onto the roof, and we were looking throughout the sky at the beams of gravitational energy looking for the matron.

"She did, yeah. Yeah. She did. She fancied me," Dad tells us and I instantly look up at him.

"You're such a chick magnet and I can't figure out why," I tell him, a puzzled expression on my face, much resembling that of Castiel on Supernatural.

"Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha," Donna says just as an adipose waves at her, to which she smiles and waves back. "I'm waving at fat," She says amused.

"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works when you think about it. Adipose get their kids and the human race gets a bit thinner. Oh! There she is!" I say pointing her out although it was hard to miss her being that she was the only human looking thing in the sky.

"Matron Cofelia, listen to me," Dad tells her, an almost pleading tone to his voice.

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it'll be too soon," She tells him, and I would have snickered if it wasn't for the fact that this wasn't the time to be laughing.

Oh, why does no one ever listen? I'm trying to help. Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?" Dad asks her, beckoning to her to come towards us.

"What, so that you can arrest me?" She asks, stating the obvious of what technically should be done. But, that's not our style.

"Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions. They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice," I tell her stepping in front of my father, a pleading look in my eyes, as I try to convince her of the truth.

"I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children," Matron says holding out her arms as she gestures to them. She sounds way too cocky for her own good, I already have a feeling that it's going to come back and bite her in the ass.

"Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now. They don't need the nanny anymore," I tell her, trying to explain that she isn't of any importance to them anymore. But, she just wasn't cooperating. The levitation beam switches off; she does a Wile E Coyote double take in mid-air, then falls with a scream bloody curtly scream. I step back, as dad envelopes his arms around me, allowing me to burry my face in his chest. I wince as I hear the splat of her body hitting the pavement.

Dad leads me off of the roof, in a happier mood than a few minutes before, Donna by his side, as he walks with his hand in my own. I'm still getting used to the whole death thing, but it's inevitable, I just need to get used to it. It's a part of life. Everything ends. Everything has it's time. Dad pulls out Miss Foster's sonic pen, and tosses it into a nearby trash can. We continue to walk in the direction of the TARDIS as the girl from earlier comes out of the building, still tied to the chair. Didn't we let her go earlier?

"Oi, you three!" She shouts gaining our attention; we turn our heads to look at her as my eyebrows rose in question. "You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm going to report you," She paused, thinking of a reason, before deciding there wasn't one someone would actually believe, "f-for madness!"

"You see, some people just can't take it," Donna says with a shrug, and I crack up, a smile appearing on my face, as I look up at her.

"No," Dad agrees, a smile appearing on his own face, as he looks down to see me smiling.

"And some people can," I say smiling brightly, as I hug my Dad from the side, causing him to light up with joy, laughing a bit as well, as he hugged me back, before I pulled away. We walked until we reached the alleyway the TARDIS was parked in, his arm wrapped around my shoulders the whole time.

"I kind of want to go to Greece," I say squinting, thinking about the ancient civilization. The art that came from them is incredible.

"Sounds good to me," Donna says a smile on her face as the ginger woman looks down at me causing me to smile at her. She looks forward once again and her eyes widen as they settle on a car. "That's my car! That is like destiny. And I've been ready for this." She jogs over, unlocking it quickly before opening the back revealing a bunch of suitcases. Just, what, oh god. "I packed ages ago, just in case. Because I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather. He goes anywhere. I've gotta be prepared."

Donna unloads the boot into Dad's arms. "You've got a, a hatbox," Dad states as I stifle a laugh at the confusion in his voice.

"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready. I don't need injections, do I? You know, like when you go to Cambodia. Is there any of that? Because my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and she. You're not saying much," Donna says noticing that Dad seems quiet for his usual bubbly talkative self.

"No, it's just. It's a funny old life, in the TARDIS," Dad tells her, setting her stuff down.

All joy floods from Donna's expression, quickly being replaced by sadness. "You don't want me."

"He's not saying that," I reassure her. "You aren't saying that right?" I say quickly turning towards my father, hoping that he isn't.

"But you asked me. Would you rather be on your own? Just you and Arcy?" She asks, almost sounding as if she could cry if she really wanted, but I know Donna, I don't think she'd crack that easy.

"No. Actually, no," Dad tells her, "But the last time, with Martha, like I said, it, it got complicated. And that was all my fault. I just want a mate," He her, and I immediately snort. Before covering my mouth eyes going wide, before a grin breaks out across my face as Donna speaks.

"You just want to mate?" Donna repeats, hoping she has misheard him, her eyes wide as she gave him a look that said _are you fucking kidding me?_

"I just want a mate!" Dad stresses, trying to make her realize she had misheard him as I start to bust out laughing, having to sit down leaning against the TARDIS as I clutched my sides laughing.

"You're not mating with me, sunshine!" Donna sasses, and I can't take it take it anymore, but of course it continues.

"A mate. I want a mate," Dad stresses again before giving up and letting out an exasperated sigh, looking over at me. "What? No help?" He asks me and I just look up at him grinning like a mad man, "of course not."

That's when Donna continued, making it even better, "Well, just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean, you're just a long streak of nothing. You know, alien nothing," She tells him.

"There we are, then. Okay," Dad said finishing the conversation because he wasn't dealing with this for the rest of the night,

Donna's eyes light up, "I can come?"

"Yeah. Course you can!" I tell her, as I struggle to steady my breathing as I stand up, leaning against the TARDIS still. "We'd love it. Well, at least I'd love it. It's always great to have someone else on board."

"Oh, that's just-" Donna says as she starts to walk towards me for a hug before stopping. "Car keys."

I stop leaning my head forward a bit, giving her a confused look, my brow furrowed, "What?"

"I've still got my mum's car keys. I won't be a minute," Donna says before running off. \

"Come on then, help your old man out," Dad tells me smiling as he laughs, and I shake my head rolling my eyes at him, but helping nonetheless. We quickly finish loading her luggage, and a moment later the TARDIS sends it off to a room she prepared for our new companion. I take my place in the pilot's seat, laying down, closing my eyes, honestly exhausted. Dad walks out of TARDIS to wait for Donna a few minutes later, I hear the sound of the wooden doors opening.

"Off we go, then," I hear Donna's voice, causing me to sit up. I let out a sigh as I stand up, rubbing my eyes.

"Here it is. The TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside," Dad explains casually, although she knows that part already. She's one of the few that saw the inside before she saw the outside.

"Oh, I know that bit. Although frankly, you could turn the heating up," Donna says and I smirked when I saw Dad shake his head, but a smile was on his face none the less.

"So, whole wide universe, where do you want to go?" Dad asked Donna but I replied anyway.

"My bed," I say simply, before I shut my eyes, as I let out a yawn. It's been a few days since I slept and it's taking its toll on me.

"Wait hold on, I know the perfect place. It'll only take a minute," She tells me, and my eyebrows raise as I look at her questionably, really wanting to just crawl in bed.

"Which is?" Dad asks as he moves to the controls, and I go towards it with him but he waved me away. "You're tired, I don't need you landing us into the middle of ancient Japan." But of course, I ignored him anyway.

"Where?" I asked Donna and she smiled brightly.

"Two and a half miles that way," She tells me, and I smile. Dad and I quickly flip the switches and levers and press buttons, and a few seconds later the three of us are at the door of the TARDIS waving at Wilfred. He looks familiar actually.

* * *

Dad quickly flies to TARDIS before stopping so that we're just suspended in the middle of space, safe from any danger. "Alright you, off to bed," He tells me just as I let out another yawn. I close my eyes holding my arms out in a sort of way, to let him know that I wish to be carried. "Why are you so incapable to walk?" He asks m, before swiftly lifting me into his arms bridal style.

"Not incapable, just tired," I say while in the middle of another yawn as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I'll show you to your room, Donna," Dad tells her and she nods, following him down the hallway as he carries me in his arms. I keep my eyes closed as I feel each of my father's footsteps as he takes me to my room. A few moments later, I hear the familiar click of a doorknob, before the hinges of my bedroom door squeaking as it opens. I let out a sigh of relief as I'm set down on my bed, my head hitting the pillow. I kick off my shoes not caring where they go as Dad pulls my blanket over me. "Good night, Arcadia," He whispers pressing a kiss to my forehead before leaving the room, closing the door quickly behind him. A moment later, I hear his voice on the other side of the door. "Well, Donna, your room is three doors down, on the left. Don't be so surprised if your name's on the door. TARDIS is funny like that," He tells her.

"Thank you, Doctor," I hear her say, as I open my eyes listening to their conversation, my eyes focused on my TARDIS blue bedroom door. The room is dim, yet the walls still show the galaxy that we're currently landed in, the name of which I do not know, although it's gorges. I hear faint footsteps, but they stop and I hear her voice once again. "Doctor, can I ask you something?" She asks him, her voice I bit quieter than before. You just asked him one, silly.

"Of course," I hear Dad replies wondering what she wants to know.

"Arcy, you treat her like she's the most important thing in the universe. I mean- every parent does with their child- but you, you'd do so much for her," She tells him, and I can just image the look on Dad's face, trying to figure out where she was going with this. "Is there anything you wouldn't do for her?" The question strikes me as odd, but it gets me wondering if there is something he wouldn't do.

"You see, Donna, she is the most important thing in the universe. Not just to me," He tells her, instantly making me confused. "She's a Time Lady, the last Time Lady. She's the last child of Gallifrey and she could do so much with the right guidance. So, that's what I'm trying my best to do. She has so much to learn still, I just wish I could keep her away from all the danger," He says his voice trailing off towards the end.

"But you can't," Donna tells him, but I can imagine her smirking as she continues, "because she's your kid." I here Dad chuckle, and he's probably running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, that's definitely where she got it from. Her mother wasn't really one for adventures, would rather stay on Gallifrey actually," He chuckles a bit at the memory, "I remember when Arcy was 4 I came home to visit, and right before I left she snuck on board the TARDIS. When I found her she had to the most innocent smile on her face," He laughs probably smiling at the memory and I smile as well remember the day. "She 'bout gave her mother heart attacks," He laughs. "I've gotten so used to having Arcy around that I don't know what I'd do without her," He finishes as his voice begins to trail off a bit.

"You still didn't answer my question," She reminds him, and I can image the smile on her face.

"Is there something I wouldn't do for her," He chuckles and I can just image him shaking his head, "Probably not," He finally answers.

"She's a lucky girl," Donna says and I can't help but smile agreeing with her. "Good night," She says before I hear her footsteps fade away. A moment later I hear my door open once again, and I close my eyes pretending to be asleep.

"You heard that whole conversation didn't you," He says and I smile as I keep my eyes closed. He chuckles, "Go to sleep."

I fake snore, pretending to be asleep. He chuckles as he shuts the door once again before I actually fall asleep a smile on my face.


	7. Fires Of Pompeii

"So, where we are we off to?" I ask my father as I walk into the console room of the TARDIS, still in my pajamas. My brown locks are pulled into a messy bun on top my head and I would kill for a cup of coffee at the moment.

"Ancient Rome. Take Donna with you to the closet," Dad tells me and I smile rushing over to Donna, taking the gingers hand.

"Come along, Donna. This is probably the best room in the whole TARDIS," I say gleefully and she smiles and laughs at my enthusiasm as I drag her along. It seems like forever but it was only a few short minutes before we reached the closet. I pushed open the doors before rushing in going straight towards the wall.

All around us were racks of cloths, with many different spiral staircases leading throughout it. The room seemed ending, allowing it to have everything from every century of every planet.

I tap the wall and a panel folds out revealing a screen that reads Gallifreyan. I press a few buttons before I turn back to Donna with a smile on my face. "Get on," I tell her as I quickly. I get onto the nearest spiral staircase. It starts to spin, bringing me upward as the clothes shift around changing so that the correct century will be within reach of us. Donna realizes she needs to get on before she is left behind and quickly runs over. She steps onto the moving staircase and is just a few steps below me.

"My god that's a lot of clothes,' Donna says in awe as she looks around leaning over the railing a bit to see the view below her. "Where'd you get all these?"

"Came with the TARDIS I suppose," I tell her with a shrug of my shoulders. "It's got everything, really. Not joking." The stair case stops moving and I hop off onto the platform in front of me.

Bright blue lights quickly lead me to my size, and a moment later I pick out a TARDIS blue one-shoulder toga that I couldn't wait to put it on.

"How about this?" Donna asks pulling out a purple dress holding it over herself. I smile and nod before pulling up the dress to myself. "Oh that's bloody gorges," She says admiring the dress. I smile brightly and I point her in the direction of a changing room as I move towards another. I quickly change into the dress, pulling on a pair of matching sandals that I know I'll regret wearing later. I quickly pull my hair back into a tight plait before leaving the changing room and meeting Donna back where we split.

"Oh you look lovely. You'd do well in Ancient Roman," I tell her a smile on my face.

She smiles and laughs. "Come on then. Can't keep The Doctor waiting." We quickly leave the wardrobe and make our way to the console room.

He smiles when we walk in together. "You look lovely," He tells us, though he was looking directly at me, a proud smile on his face.

"I know," I tell him with a smirk on my lips. He laughs shaking his head as he starts to flip switches. I walk over and help him and soon enough we're taking off through the time vortex. The familiar wheezing groaning sound surrounds us as we hold on for dear life. The TARDIS jerks about almost sending me to the floor at one point but Dad grabbed onto my arm keeping me standing.

Dad is the first to exit the TARDIS. He pulls away a curtain and smiles as Donna and I step out behind him.

"Ancient Rome. Well, not to them, obviously. To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand new Rome," Dad explains the Donna, stating the obvious, as I look around a smile on my face. I'll never get used to the feeling of travelling to someplace new.

"Oh my God, it's... It's so Roman! This is fantastic!" Donna says eyes wide as she looks around. She has the look of every new time traveler. That look of amazement, excitement, and pure terror all in the same moment. The one feeling that I can't get enough of. It's thrilling to be in one place in time and just a few moments later walk out those blue doors and be somewhere across the galaxy. Donna continues to speak enthusiastically, "I'm here, in Rome, Donna Noble, in Rome. This is just weird! I mean, everyone here's dead."

"I don't recommend telling them that," I tell her laughing a bit as I drift back to my father's side as always. I seem to be the only person to ever listen to him when he says to not wonder off or to stay with him. It's probably just because I'm his daughter, though.

"Hold on a minute," Donna says as if realizing something, her voice sober, "that sign over there's in English," She says pointing towards a sign. But, I don't see English at all. Just the familiar circular Gallifreyan I have grown so attached too. I remember when I was younger when Dad taught me how to reach the complicated language of the Time Lords. He showed me how to unscramble the letters of each word quickly so that reading it was easier, my eyes not having to linger on a word for even a millisecond. I quickly read the sign. _Two amphoras for the price of one_. "Are you having me on, are we in Epcot?"

"No, no, no, that's the TARDIS translation circuits, just makes it look like English. Speech as well, you're talking Latin right now," Dad informs her explaining the translation system. Did you really think I had time to learn all the languages of the Universe? I only know Gallifreyan, most of Earth minus Korean, Judoon, Protention, and Rafractil.

"Seriously?"

"Yup," I confirm, popping the 'p.'

"I just said 'seriously' in Latin." I smile and shake my head at her bantering.

"Oh yeah," Dad says nodding his head, a smile on his face as he looks at her. He looks down at me before looping his arm through my own.

"What if I said something in actual Latin? Like, 'Veni, vidi, vici'? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said 'Veni, vidi, vici' to that lot, what would it sound like?" Donna asks causing me to furrow my brow as I try to figure out what would happen. I've never thought of that before. Leave it to Donna Noble to think of the hard stuff.

 **"** I'm not sure. You have to think of difficult questions, don't you?" Dad asks her just as confused as I, both of us now wanting to know what would happen. He will probably test the idea later, without me.

 **"** I'm gonna try it," Donna tells us and I smile stifling a laugh as I watch her walk over to a stallholder.

"Afternoon sweetheart. What can I get you, my love?" The man asks her politely.

"Ehm... Veni, vidi, vici," Donna says.

 **"** Huh? Sorry," He says gesturing wildly, "Me-no-speak-Celtic. No-can-do-missy," he tells her and I let out a laugh. Who knew?

 **"** Yeah," Donna says with a nod of her head before walking back over to Dad and I. "How's he mean, Celtic?"

 **"** Welsh. You sound Welsh. There we are, learnt something," Dad tells her before giving me a proud smile. Always fun to learn something new, especially the TARDIS translation system.

"Don't your clothes look a bit odd to them?" Donna asks my father a curious look on her face.

"Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho, but bigger."

"Then why did you have us change?" Donna asks him pointing between her and myself, obviously confused.

"I never miss an opportunity to dress for the occasion," I tell her, "and I wasn't letting you out of it either." Dad nods knowing that that was the exact reason. He had just gone ahead and reminded me, throwing Donna into the mix anyway knowing that I would have if he hadn't.

"Have you been here before?" I shake my head.

"Nope. This is my first time," I tell her as I look around at my surroundings taking as much in as possible.

"I have. Ages ago. Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me. Well... a little bit. But I haven't got the chance to look around properly. Coliseum, Pantheon, Circus Maximus... you'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything?" Dad ponders aloud. I look up before we head down an alleyway. "Try this way."

We turn down another alleyway, and I look up a huge looming mountain, one that I definitely was not planning on seeing today. "Not an expert, but there's Seven Hills of Rome, aren't there?" Donna says staring at the mountain. I notice smoke coming out of the top of it. No, it's not a mountain, definitely a volcano. "How come they've only got one?"

Suddenly, a loud roar interrupted our conversation. The earthquake begins. I cling onto my Dad, fear flowing through my veins once again.

"Here we go again!" A citizen shouts. The locals act like this is the most natural thing on earth, smiling while they try to prevent their properties falling down.

"Wait a minute. One mountain. With smoke. Which makes this..." Donna says trailing off, her eyes widening in realization.

 **"** Pompeii. We're in Pompeii. And it's volcano day!" Dad says his voice raising a bit, taking my hand in his own in a protective manor. I already know his first instinct is going to be to get out of here as quickly as we can. I also know that Donna's first thought is going to be save the people. The only thing is, we can't. And I'm not sure which breaks my hearts more, letting all these innocent people die, or seeing Donna's face when we let them.

Dad and I run as quickly as possible back to where we left the TARDIS, Donna in tow. We reach the place where we left the TARDIS and Dad pulls away the curtain - but we're greeted with empty space. Donna arrives beside us, as we look at the empty space in shock.

"Bloody hell," I groan, running a hand through my hair messing up my plait completely. I roll my eyes quickly undoing it. I tie my hair into a ponytail using the blue ribbon I had used before.

 **"** You're kidding. Not telling me the TARDIS has gone?"

"Okay," Dad says awkwardly.

 **"** Where is it then?" Donna asks him as if he actually knew.

 **"** You... told me not to tell you," Dad says looking at her, confusion written all over his face as he speaks to her.

 **"** Oi. Don't get clever in Latin."

"Hold on," I tell quickly, before running over to the stallholder Donna was speaking to earlier. "Excuse me, sir," I say politely tapping him on his shoulder to her him to turn around and face me. He smiles down at me.

"How can I help you, miss?"

"There was big blue wooden box, just over there earlier, where's it gone?" I ask him tilting my head to the side looking quite innocent.

A smug smile appears on his face "Sold it, didn't I?" He says trying to look impressive and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. The age thing is different in Pompeii than it is in the future and it isn't a surprise for him to trying to show off to any woman who shows any kind of interest in him.

 **"** But, sir, it wasn't yours to sell," I tell him trying to keep the anger from reaching my voice and to stay calm and collected, acting like a grown woman like expected here.

 **"** It was on my patch, weren't it? I got 15 sesterce for it, lovely jubbly."

 **"** Mind telling me who you sold it to?" I ask him, annoyance clear in my voice now.

 **"** Old Caecilius. Look, if you want to argue, why don't you take it out with him? He's on Foss Street, big villa, can't miss it," he tells me jabbing a thumb in the direction.

"Thanks," I tell him before taking off running, Dad and Donna following close behind. That is until Dad turned around and ran back to the man.

"What'd he buy a big wooden box for?"

I don't know when, but in the attempt to find Foss Street, Dad spilt up from Donna and I. Suddenly, we both come running from opposite directions before colliding with each other.

 **"** Ha! I've got it. Foss Street, this way," Dad tells us. He makes to turn around and drag us with him.

 **"** No! Well, I found this big sort of amphitheater thing, we should start there, we can gather everyone together, maybe if we got a great big bell or something we could ring it, have they invented bells yet?" Donna says quickly, trying to pull him in the direction we had just come, and somewhere in our small little mass confusion, Donna had managed to convince me to forget all about time travel and fixed points. Everything in me was thinking save the people instead of thinking rationally about what might happen if we did save them.

The paradox would be huge.

 **"** What do you want a bell for?" Dad asks his brow furrowed as he looks down at the two of us.

 **"** To warn everyone! Start the evacuation! What time does Vesuvius erupt, when's it due?" Donna asks him, speaking rapidly, having it almost all planned out in her head.

 **"** It's 79AD, 23rd of August, which makes volcano day tomorrow!" Dad says trying to get across to her that there was nearly no time to do anything, not even bothering to pointing out the fixed points. He had no idea that somewhere in this mess, I had lost all sense of intelligence.

 **"** Plenty of time! We could get everyone out, easy!" I say quickly, my brain seeming to be going a mile a second not wanting to slow down until everyone was out.

 **"** Yeah, except we're not going to," Dad says as we were about to turn away, he grabs my arm quickly, looking down at me.

 **"** But that's what you do, you're the Doctor and Arcy, you save people!"

 **"** Not this time; Pompeii is a fixed point in history, what happens, happens, there is no stopping it," Dad tells us, and I glare daggers into his head. He moves to go again but Donna pulls him back.

"Says who?" I challenge, glaring at him, not wanting to see these innocent people die. I've never had to deal with something like this before. The TARDIS doesn't always bring us to where we're going but somehow she always brings us where we need to be. There's a reason we're here. I'm sure of it.

 **"** Says me!" Dad exclaims grabbing my hand a little too tightly, about to drag me with him, not dealing with this shit right now. He's only worrying about getting out alive.

 **"** What, you're in charge of the universe now?" I snap at him yanking my hand out of his.

 **"** TARDIS, Time Lord," He says quickly but pausing between words, before poking my shoulder as he says the last part more aggressively, " _you're father_ , yeah!" I instantly go silent and shake my head. I seem to snap out of whatever trance I was in, knowing what I was thinking was irrational and could possibly lead to the end of the universe.

 **"** Donna, human, no! I don't need your permission, I'll tell them myself!" Donna snaps and I look up at her a sorrowful look on my face.

"Donna, just give up," I say quietly.

"Look, even got your own daughter tied around your finger. She's a teenager, she should be rebelling, not doing what _Daddy_ says," Donna snaps, and that instantly makes me pissed. I clench my fists, stomping my foot.

"Firstly, I'm over four times your age. Secondly, I'm not a bloody human. I'm different than your norm. Thirdly, you sound about the place, announce the end of the world, and they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer," I tell her my voice low as I look at her. I then run hurriedly away from her with my father towards the villa.

We don't say a word, half because he's mad at me, half because I'm too scared to even make eye contact with him.

"Well I might just have something to say about that, Spacegirl!" Donna shouts before following us.

"Oh I bet you will!" I snap back turning my head to glare daggers at the woman. We reach the villa and enter just as another Earthquake starts. The tall man, who I assume to be Caecilius, can't reach his statue but Dad rushes over quickly enough, catching it before it tips over.

"There you go."

"Thank you, kind sir. I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor," He informs him, as Donna and I enter behind him.

 **"** But that's me, I'm a visitor. Hello." Dad says holding out for him to shake, which he does, before dashing into the other room, to which we follow. I look around captivated by the beautiful home.

"Who are you?"

"I am... Spartacus," Dad introduces, making up the name on the spot and it takes everything in me not to roll my eyes. "This is my daughter, Arcadia," He says introducing me, and I smile politely.

 **"** And I'm Spartacus," Donna throws in probably remembering the tale.

 **"** Mr and Mrs Spartacus?" He asks us, bushy eyebrows raised. I don't know why, but this man seems so familiar, yet he's a complete stranger. Maybe it's something to do with my future.

 **"** Oh no no no, we're not, we're not married," Dad quickly says, shaking his head no.

 **"** We're not together," Donna confirms twice as fast, giving a horrified look.

 **"** Oh, then brother and sister? Yes of course! You look very much alike," Caecilius says before Dad and Donna look at each other. I tilt my head to the side trying to see the similarity.

 **"** Really?" The two ask, brows furrowed as they stare at each other.

"But, I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade," He continues and now I give him a confused look.

 **"** And that trade would be?"

 **"** Marble. Lobus Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man," He tells us, a proud smile on his face.

 **"** That's good. That's good, because I'm marble inspector," Dad tells him, pulling out his psychic paper flashing it to him, before stuffing it back into the pocket of his trench coat.

 **"** By the gods of commerce, an inspection!" A woman says coming into the room, snatching a goblet of wine away from her son, "I'm sorry, sir. I do apologize for my son." She says as she dumps the wine into a nearby plant.

 **"** Oi!" her son protests.

 **"** And this is my good wife, Metella. I... I must confess, we're not prepared for," Ceacilius tells us, stuttering a bit, but Dad cuts him off.

 **"** Nothing to worry about, I'm - I'm sure you've nothing to hide. Although, frankly," He says pointing at the blue box in the corner of the room, "that object looks rather like wood to me."

I'm still unsure of why someone would want to buy the TARDIS when they had no idea what it was. It sounds like something Dad would do to mess with his past self-unless. No, it can't be.

 **"** I told you to get rid of it," Metella hisses at her husband.

 **"** I only bought it today!" Caecilius says in an apologizing manor.

 **"** Ah, well... Caveat emptor," Dad says slipping into Latin curious to see if the same thing would happen as earlier.

 **"** Oh, you're Celtic. That's lovely," Caecilius says and I stifle a laugh. What happens if you speak Celtic while the TARDIS is translating everything to Celtic, would that mean it would come out as Latin?

 **"** I'm sure it's fine, but I might have to take it off your hands, for a proper inspection," Dad says going towards the TARDIS, running his hand along the wooden frame.

 **"** Although while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?" Donna says raising her eyebrows towards my father. Oh god, not this again.

 **"** Don't know what you mean, Spartacus," Dad says glaring daggers at the ginger. Oh, this is not going to end well.

"Oh, this lovely family. Mother and father and son. Don't you think they should get out of town?" Donna continues trying to convince the family to get out of time. I understand she can't stand to know that these people she is speaking to won't be alive much longer. We can't help it though. It's a fixed point in time.

"Why should we do that?" Caecilius asks brow furrowed giving Donna an odd look, trying to figure out why she would suggest such a thing.

 **"** Well, the volcano, for starters," Donna says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

 **"** What?"

 **"** Volcano," Donna says simply.

 **"** WHAT-ano?" He says trying to repeat what she said, even more confused.

"That great big volcano right on your doorstep…" Donna says shocked that he doesn't know.

"Oh, Spartacus, for shame, we haven't even greeted the household gods yet," Dad says thinking quickly. He grabs Donna by the wrist, pulling her with us as we walk towards the house gods' shrine.

"They don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them; the top hasn't blown off yet. The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow," Dad tells her as he dips his fingers in the water then splashing it on the shrine as I copy him.

 **"** Oh, great, they can learn a new word. As they die," Donna replies sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Donna, shut up," I say quietly, lowering my head, not wanting to think of all the lives that will be lost in not even a day's time.

"Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flying round with in space, but you're not telling me to shut up. That boy, how old is he? Sixteen? And tomorrow, he burns to death," Donna snaps and I have to fight the tears as they swell up.

"You think I want to let them die," I snap at her my voice low and angry, showing I've let my emotions take control, "A few moments ago I was with you, that's because I wasn't using my head. This is a fixed point in time Donna, we can't help it. We can't just go and stop a bloody volcano, so you need to get over it. Death is inevitable anyway, might as well get over it now," I tell her and she glares at me as my Dad looks down at me shocked by my words. "This isn't our fault."

"Well," She says clearly not giving two shits about what I just said, "right now, it is."

Dad was about to say something, but we were interrupted by people entering the villa. "Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the City Government."

This man was clearly important as he walked in, walking as if to show how much power he had. To be honest, he was creepy.

"Lucius. My pleasure, as always," Caecilus says quickly offering a hand. But Lucius keeps his hand hidden under his cloak.

"Quintus, stand up!" Metella orders her son.

"A rare and great honor, sir, for you to come to my house..." Caecilius says awkwardly putting his hand back down, a smile on his face anyway.

"The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west," Lucius says his face free of emotion.

"Quite. Absolutely. That's good, is it?" Caecilius replies a puzzled expression on his face.

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow," Lucius replies. Quiet odd this one.

"There now, Metella. Have you ever heard _such_ wisdom?" Caecilius says speaking to his wife.

"Never. It's an honor," Metella says with a curtsy a smile on her face.

"Pardon me, sir, I have guests, this is Spartacus, Arcadia, and... Spartacus," Caecilius introduces and the three of us wave as I smile brightly at the man.

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind," Lucius says directing it at Dad, who immediately replies.

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark," He replies his eyebrows raised as he looks at the man. Yup, he's done it. He always takes the chance to show off.

"Ah," He replies taking it as challenge, "But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?"

"I concede that every sun must set..." Dad says lowering his head a bit, as he looks at the man.

"Hah!" Lucius exclaims, thinking he had won.

"And yet the son of the father must also rise," Dad says causing me to smirk, knowing he had won. I'd high five him, but now is not the time.

"Damn, very clever, sir. Evidently, a man of learning," Lucius tells him.

"Oh, yes. But don't mind me, don't want to disturb the status quo," He tells him with a nod of his head.

"He's Celtic," Caecilius whispers to Lucius.

"We'll be off in a minute," I say about to step towards the TARDIS.

"I'm not going," Donna says subdued.

"It's ready, sir," Caecilius tells Lucius and I look up instantly intrigued.

"You've got to," Dad whispers harshly to Donna.

"Well, I'm not," She tells him.

"The moment of revelation," Caecilius says. He uncovers something that looks like a tile-sized circuit board, made of marble. "And here it is! Exactly as you've specified. It pleases you, sir?"

"As the rain pleases the soil," He tells him admiring the piece of work.

"Oh, now that's... different. Who designed that, then?" Dad says pulling out his glasses, slipping them onto his face.

"My Lord Lucius was very specific."

"Where did you get the pattern?" I ask him. It was all kind of a blur to me though. Strange, I've never had a problem with my sight before. I look towards my father and then carefully slip off his glasses, before slipping then on my face. He gives me an odd look and watches me as I adjust the frames on my face taken aback a bit by the suddenly increase in my vision. I hadn't realized how bad it was.

"On the rain and mist and wind," Lucius tells me causing me to roll my eyes. I'm tired of all his mystery crap. Like, I know what he's saying and everything, but seriously man, keep it simple.

"But that looks like a circuit," Donna whispers to my Dad.

"Made of stone," Dad nods.

"Do you mean you just dreamt that thing up?"

Someone or something has to be messing with his head.

"That is my job as City Augur," Lucius states almost sounding annoyed with us. It wouldn't surprise me though. If someone came up to me and started to question my intelligence, I would probably punch them in the face. Actually, no, I would probably think about punching the in the face, but wouldn't do it.

"What's that, then, like the mayor?"

"Oh! You must excuse my friend, she's from... Barcelona," I say quickly before speaking quietly to Donna. "No, but this is an age of superstition, of official superstition. The Augur is paid by the city to tell the future. 'The wind will blow from the west', that's the equivalent of 10 O'clock News.

"They're laughing at us. Those two, they use words like tricksters, they're mocking us," I look to my right to see a girl who looked to be about seventeen. She seemed to be speaking about Dad and me, not Donna.

"No, no, no. I meant no offence," Dad says rushing to apologize for whatever had upset the girl.

"I'm sorry, my daughter's been consuming the vapors," Metella says.

"Oh for gods, mother, what have you been doing to her?" Quintus says standing up and going to his sister's side.

"Not now, Quintus," She shushes her son.

"Yeah but she's sick, just look at her!"

"I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift," Lucius says turning to look at Evelina.

"Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions," Metella says a proud look on her face.

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull, only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception," Lucius says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, hoping to insult the girl, which only made every woman in the room pissed.

"I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate," Donna snaps.

"And only the men have the capacity to be able to discriminate against the people who are responsible for the creation of their lives," I snap at him glaring daggers into the back of his head. There's another loud roar from the mountain.

"The Mountain God marks your words. I'd be careful, if I were you. I'd also control my daughter, if I were you," He speaks, focusing the last part at my father who glares at him.

"Consuming the vapors, you said?" Dad said changing the subject.

"They give me strength."

"It doesn't look like it to me," Dad tells her.

"Is that your opinion... as a doctor?" Evelina says, tilting her head to the side as she looks at him. She seems to be in some sort of trance, probably from inhaling the fumes.

"I beg your pardon?" Dad says brow furrowed in confusion.

"Doctor, that's your name," Evelina says and I smirk. Take that you sexist bastard.

"How did you know that?" Dad asks shocked.

"And you... you call yourself Noble," She says looking towards Donna, "Then you. You seem to be the only one true to your name," She tells me and I'm not sure whether it's a good or a bad thing.

"Now then, Evelina, don't be rude," Metella tells her daughter.

"No, no, no, no, let her talk," I tell her mother quickly, wanting to know where she's going with this.

"You all come from so far away," She says his voice drifting.

"The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries," Lucius says a smirk on his face.

"Oh, not this time, Lucius. No, I reckon you've been out-soothsayed," I say a smirk on my face, knowing he had been defeated. I seriously don't like this guy.

"Is that so... child of Gallifrey?" He asks me.

"How the hell do you know that?" I ask as all color drains from my face.

"Strangest of images... your home is lost in fire, is it not?" he asks me.

"Dad," I say simply stepping back into him, my back colliding with his chest. His hand slips into mine, squeezing it, reassuring me that it's okay.

"Doctor, what are they doing?" Donna asks, sounding a bit scared as well.

"And you, daughter of... London," Lucius continues.

"How does he know that?" Donna asks.

"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth," Lucius tells us.

"That's impossible," Donna says.

"Doctor... she is returning," Lucius says.

"Who is? Who's she?" He asks.

"Arcadia, you must wait. And you, daughter of London... there is something on your back. "

"What's that mean?" Donna asks, scared.

The same thought goes through my mind. I must wait? Wait for what? I want to ask him more, but I know there's no time.

"Even the word 'doctor' is false. Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself. You are a Lord, Sir. A Lord... of Time.," She says starting to breath heavily. She takes one more breath, before collapsing to the floor. Dad quickly pulls away from me and rushes to her side, closely followed by her mother.

"Evelina!" Metella exclaims.

Dad pulls away the grille of the hypocaust, revealing the chasm below. I peak my head over his shoulder to view inside. I'm greeted with warmth, the smell of smoke and a foggy vision of rocks below. "Different sort of hypocaust," Dad says.

"Oh, yes. We're very advanced in Pompeii. In Rome, they're still using the old wood-burning furnaces. But we've got hot springs, leading from Vesuvius itself," Caecilius says proud of his home.

"Who thought of that?"

"The soothsayers, after the great earthquake, 17 years ago. An awful lot of damage. But we rebuilt," He informs us and I nod, as Dad looks at me examining his spectacles that still rest on the bridge of my nose.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't see?" He asked me brow furrowed. I adjust the black frames as I look up at him.

"Didn't notice," I reply with a shrug of my shoulders, "Want 'em?" He shakes his head no, and I look toward Caecilius, "Didn't you think of moving away? No, then again, San Francisco... "

"That's a new restaurant in... Naples?" Caecilius responds trying to remember the name. A howling sound comes from the hypocaust, instantly grabbing my attention.

"What's that noise?" Dad ponders aloud.

"How am I supposed to know?" I speak answering his question with my own.

"Don't know. Happens all the time. They say the gods of the Underworld are stirring," He tells us and I have to remind myself that these are very religious people.

"But after the earthquake, let me guess... Is that when the soothsayers started making sense?" Dad asks Caecilius, putting two and two together. It would make sense, something extraterrestrial shows up decides to mess with things. They cause the earthquake with something else they're doing and suddenly they're controlling the humans, makes perfect sense. A great plan actually. If I ever want to take over the world I might have to try it.

"Oh, yes, very much so. I mean, they'd always been, shall we say, imprecise? But then - the soothsayers, the augurs, the haruspex, all of them, they saw the truth, again and again. It's quite amazing. They can predict crops and rainfall with absolute precision," Caecilius says amazement in his voice as he speaks highly of the obviously manipulated people.

"Haven't they said anything about tomorrow?" Dad asks curiously.

"There's no way they could. I've a feeling they're being manipulated by something," I mumble to him.

"But, by what?" He ponders and I shake my head, coming up with no answer.

"I don't know, but I'll tell you it's something to do with the vapors," I tell him. "The soothsayers, they all consume the vapors, yeah?" I ask turning towards Caecilius eyebrows raised in his direction.

"That's how they see," He tells me.

"Ipso facto..."Dad says and I nod my head in agreement.

"Look you..." Caecilius starts but I quickly cut him off.

"They're all consuming this," I say quickly going over to the hypocaust, I stick my fingers in the dust, rubbing it between my fingers, as my father walks over and does the same.

"Dust?" I ask him as he quickly brings his fingers to his lips tasting the substance. He shakes his head no.

"Tiny particles of rock. They're breathing in Vesuvius," Dad says in realization and I quickly rush off.

"Be back soon," I say quickly in my rush to get somewhere. I find Quintus lying on the couch drinking wine and eating bread, looking bored. "Quintus, my friend. This Lucius Petrus Dextrus, where does he live?" I ask him.

"It's nothing to do with me," He says simply before taking a sip of his wine, as he looks at me in disinterest.

"Let me try again. This Lucius Petrus Dextrus," I say slowly, my voice seductive as I lean down to whisper in his ear, "Where does he live?" That's when the boy got interested. He quickly downed his wine, popping the bit of his bread into his mouth, as he motioned me to follow him. I did, rolling my eyes at the idiocy of boys. It doesn't take long for us to reach Lucius' home.

"Don't tell my dad," Quintus says as I quickly climb through the window.

"Only if you don't tell mine," I respond before quickly noticing how dark it was. "Pass me that torch!" I quickly order, motioning the object in his hands, which he quickly passes over.

After a moment of hesitation, Quintus follows me into the house. We look around and see some drapes, placed in a rather odd spot. I walk over, and quickly pull the drapes away to reveal six stone circuits similar to the one Caecilius has made.

"The liar! He told my father it was the only one," Quintus exclaims annoyance clear in his voice.

"Well, plenty of marble merchants in this town. Tell them all the same thing; get all the components from different places, so no-one can see what you're building," I ramble, explaining how he could have gotten away with it to the young man. I always say that my father takes every opportunity to show off; honestly he's just beating me to it.

"Which is what?" Quintus asks me. I turn around as I hear footsteps and look to see Lucius himself standing there, arm covered, two armed soldiers by his sides.

"The future, Arcadia, we are building the future. As dictated by the gods," He tells us, and I clench my teeth as I give him a hard glare, trying to figure out an escape plan. I quickly come up with my plan and turn around to look at the carved marble, quickly rearranging them.

"Put this one... there. This one... there. Er, keep that one upside down, and what we got?" I asked clapping my hands together as I looked towards Lucius, a shit eating grin on my face.

"Enlighten me," Lucius says annoyed by my intelligence. Sexist bastard.

"What, the soothsayer doesn't know?" I say innocently but a smirk was on my face anyway, glad that I was proving myself to him. Although, I didn't have to, I could care less about his opinion, but I always take it as a challenge whenever I go further into the past and am greeted by sexist bastards that think woman are useless.

"A seed may float on the breeze in any direction," Lucius tells me and I smile. I love being smarter than people.

"Yeah, I knew you would say that. But it's an energy converter," I tell him, crossing my arms as I lean against the wall casually.

"An energy converter of what?" He asks me.

I smile, "I don't know. Isn't that brilliant? I love not knowing. Keeps me on my toes. It must be awful being a prophet, waking up every morning, 'Is it raining? Yes it is. I said so.' Takes all the fun out of life. But who designed this, Lucius? Hm? Who gave you these instructions?" I push hoping to get a bit of information out of him. These idiots are usually stupid enough to blab about their plan.

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you," He spits glaring at me.

"Thing is Lucius, you've never met the likes of me and you know it. I'm not from here and you just can't accept the fact that there is no way you will ever be cleverer than me. So,  
Lucius, really, tell me, honestly I'm on your side. I can help," I tell him, trying to convince him.

"You insult the gods. There can be only one sentence. At arms!" Lucius orders and I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"Oh, morituri te salutant," I say speaking the truth.

 **"** Celtic prayers won't help you now," Lucius spits and I roll my eyes. Out of everything, why Celtic? It should come back out in Gallifreyan.

"But it was her sir, he made me do it. Mr Dextrus, please, don't," Quintus says freaking out thinking he's about to take his final breaths.

"Come on now, Quintus, dignity in death. I respect your victory, Lucius," I tell him offering a hand for him to shake. "Shake on it? Come on. Dying girl's wish?" I quickly grab Lucius's hand from under his cloak, breaking it off, letting the stone hand fall to the floor. Lucius cries out in pain and I stand there looking unaffected by the situation.

"But he's..." Quintus breaks of looking on in shock.

"Show me," I order the man and he glares, about to say something else.

"Show me," I practically growl this time. Lucius throws back the cloak, revealing the stump of his right hand, all stoned.

"The work of the gods," Lucius states proudly.

"He's stone!" Quintus exclaims in shock.

"And you have eyes, congratulations Quintus, I know it must have been very difficult for you," I tell him, shaking my head in annoyance. "Armless enough, though. Whoops! Quintus!" Quintus throws the torch at the guards and I quickly fish my sonic out from between my breaths using it to push the circuits off the shelf, then Quintus and I jump out through the window.

"The carvings!" I hear Lucius shout just as I grab Quintus' hand.

"Run!" I shout taking off in the direction of where we came. We ran for a few minutes before slowing down and coming to a stop. "No sign of them. I think we're all right."

"But his arm, Arcadia. Is that what's happening to Evelina?" He asks me his voice filled of worry. I was about to reply when we heard a loud roaring.

"What the fuck was that?" I ask worried of what's about to come.

"The mountain?" Quintus suggests. It repeats and then over and over again. It shatters the ground.

"No, it's closer. Footsteps..." I tell him, trying to steady myself.

"It can't be."

"Footsteps underground," I tell him.

"What is it? What _is_ it?" Quintus asks quickly, emphasis in his voice. I quickly grab him, pulling him along with me as I begin to run. In Caecilius' villa they can hear and feel it too. The family and servants rush together.

"Caecilius, all of you! Get out!" I shout as we run into the villa and I'm quick to find Dad and Donna. I double take as I look at Donna before shrugging it off. I don't even want to know where she got the toga.

"Arcy, What is it?" Donna asks rushing over to my side.

"I think we're being followed. Just get out!" I exclaim. But they stand there, stunned, watching as the grille of the hypocaust flies away and a huge stone creature, a Pyrovile, emerges from beneath.

"The gods are with us," Metella says stunned.

"Water! We need water! Quintus, all of you, get water! Donna!" Dad quickly shouts. Donna, Quintus, most servants, and I obey. But one servant just steps in front of the Pyrovile.

"Blessed are we to see the gods," He speaks. The Pyrovile doesn't hesitate to blow fire at him. I watch in horror as he is reduced to ashes. My hand flies to my mouth as I hold back tears. The one thing that I need to get used to, that will always affect me. Dad steps between us and the Pyrovile, trying to negotiate.

"Talk to me, that's all I want! Talk to me, you just tell me you are. Don't hurt these people!" He says holding his hands up. "Talk to me! I'm the Doctor, just tell me who you are." Don't tell me he doesn't recognize it as a Pyrovile. Do I actually know something that my father doesn't? Oh my gods, I think I do! Oh god, I know something my dad doesn't.

We're all going to die.

Quintus and a servant return and pour water on the Pyrovile. That puts its fire out and the whole thing collapses, shattering to pieces of rock.

"What was it?" Caecilius asks a terrified expression on his face.

"Carapace of stone, held together by internal magma, not too difficult to stop. But I reckon that's just the foot soldier. They're called Pyrovile," I say quickly, my voice quiet as I fight back sobs. I had never even said a word to the man and I was weeping for him.

"Doctor, or whatever your name is, you bring bad luck on this house," Metella says as he comes over to me, wrapping his arms around me, resting his chin on the top of my head, as I burry my face in his chest.

"I thought your son was brilliant, aren't you gonna thank him?" Dad replies, moving the attention from us to the boy," Metella and Caecilius hug Quintus. "Still... If there are aliens at work in Pompeii, it's a good thing we stayed. Donna!"

But she is nowhere…

"Donna? Donna?" Dad asks pulling away from me, looking around the room, my worry in his voice every time he repeats the gingers name.

"This prattling voice will cease forever!" I hear someone a woman shout as I saunter into the temple with my father by my side.

"Oh, that'll be the day," I say with a chuckle, a bright smile on my face. I look around to see the sisters are shocked by our appearance, but Donna lay tied to the stone table, a smile on her face.

"No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sibyl!" The sister shouts and I instantly notice the large blade in her hands, but am not at all fazed by it.

"Well, that's all right, just us girls," I say a smirk on my face as I look up at Dad, who gives me a playful glare causing me to grin.

"Do you know, I met the Sibyl once, yeah, hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance the Tarantella! Nice teeth. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me. I said it would never last, she said, 'I know'. Well, she would," dad rants, before looking towards Donna, "You all right there?"

"Oh, never better," She replies rolling her eyes as the sarcasm drips from her words.

"I like the toga," I tell her, as I take notice of the purple clothing.

"Thank you. And the ropes?" She asks me, eyebrows raised as she awaits her freedom.

My hand instantly goes to my chest as I grab my sonic, "Yeah, not so much," I tell her as I point it towards the ropes. I press my finger to the button and the metal device lets out its high pitched buzzing noise, as the tip glows purple. The ropes fall away, and Donna sits up, rubbing her wrists.

"What magic is this?" A sister asks us, eyes wide as she views the foreign technology.

"Let me tell you about the Sibyl, the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, hey? On the blade of a knife?" Dad speaks to her, as I quickly help Donna off the table, and motion for her to follow me towards the hypocaust.

"Yes, a knife that now welcomes you!" She shouts as she lifts her knife towards him. I quickly kneel in front of the hypocaust and tug on it, trying to remove the grate, but it won't budge. I quickly take notice to the screws and use my sonic to undo them. The screws fall away and Donna is quick to help me remove it, before I motion for her to stay. I quickly rush back to my father's side as I pick up on the conversation.

I quickly take notice that all of the sisters are kneeling before a curtained bed frame.

"Let me see. These ones are different. They carry starlight in their wake," She speaks. Dad glances down at me, before looking towards Donna. A smile tugs on his lips as he notices I practically read his mind. His hand moves to rest on my lower back as he looks back towards the bed. He quickly takes a few steps closer, moving me with him.

"Oh, very perceptive. Where do these words of wisdom come from?" Dad is quick to ask.

"The gods whisper to me," She speaks and it takes everything in me not to roll my eyes once again: The gods this, the gods that, I'm done with your gods people.

"They've done far more than that. Might I beg audience? Look upon the High Priestess?" I ask her as I tuck my sonic between my breasts once again. I need pockets. The curtains of the bad are drawn aside, revealing the High Priestess - a former human by now almost entirely turned to stone.

"What's happened to you," I ask her with a gentle voice as I look her over.

"The heavens have blessed me," She says as if it's the best thing that has ever happened to her. What she doesn't realize is that it's probably the worse. Eh, whatever floats your boat.

"If I might," Dad says before he steps closer, touching the priestess' hand. I make my way to my Dad, kneeling beside him. "Does it hurt?"

"It is necessary," She tells us. But, I don't understand. How could someone live like this, watching as their body slowly turns to stone?

"Who told you that?" I ask her as my eyes flick up from her hand towards her stone face.

"The voices."

"Is that what's gonna happen to Evelina?" Donna asks her voice raising as she stands, making herself known once again, "is this what's gonna happen to all of you?" The sister who had raised the knife towards my father uncovers her wrist and shows her her hand, which is turning to stone like Evelina's.

"The blessings are manifold," She tells her.

"They're stone," Donna says her eyes widening in shock.

"Exactly. The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts. But why?" I speak, pondering my thoughts aloud.

"This word, this image in your mind, this volcano... what is that?" The stone woman asks us, her head tilted to the side as she tries to figure us out.

"More to the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you?" Dad asks directing to the creature inhabiting her. I just told him what they were earlier, but _no_ he didn't listen to me. Of course he didn't. He would rather ask the damn thing himself instead of trusting his own daughter's intelligence. Typical.

"High Priestess of the Sibylline," The high priestess says proudly and I roll my eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, we're talking to the creature inside you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust, in the lungs, taking over the flesh and turning it into the Pyrovile," I tell her.

"Your knowledge... is impossible," She speaks shocked.

"Oh, but you can read my mind, you know it's not," I reply glaring holes into her head.

"I demand you tell me who you are!" Dad shouts his voice demanding.

"I've said they're Pyrovile several times now! Damn it!" I yell at him in the same tone of voice, annoyed. Dad looks down at me, a confused look on his face as if he hasn't heard me say it once. Probably hasn't, tuned out the whole universe only listening to that thick brain of his.

"We... are... awakening," The high priestess says her voice changing, instantly grabbing my attention.

"The voice of the gods" Knife sister shouts! Hmm, I'm going to start calling her that now. It sounds pretty good.

"Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power," The sisters all begin to chant together. My god, they are all idiots.

"Name yourself! Planet of origin. Galactic coordinates. Species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation," Dad shouts as he quickly rises to his feet as I do the same, my hand finding his own, as we take a step back.

"We... are... rising!"

"Tell... me... your name!" Dad shouts once again. He really doesn't listen to me, asshole.

"Pyrovile!" She screams.

"HAH! I told you so!" I say looking up at my Dad, as I point a finger in his face before I start doing my happy dance. The sisters all begin to chant the name together, making me even happier that I was right.

"What's a Pyrovile?" Donna asks.

"Well that's a Pyrovile, growing inside her. She's a halfway stage," Dad tells her as he continues to stare at the stone woman.

"What, and that turns into," Donna trails off.

"That thing in the villa, that was an adult Pyrovile," I inform her.

"And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you!" She screams.

"I warn you, I'm armed!" Dad shouts as he pulls out a yellow water pistol pointing it at the pyrovile. I quickly rush from my father's side to Donna's ushering her into the hypocaust.

"What for?" She asks me looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Just get in the bloody volcano," I snap at her instantly causing her to climb in.

"What are the Pyrovile doing here?" Dad demands as I jump in after Donna. I land next to her with a grunt as I look around. We're surrounded by stone, and fire emits from different places, but the tunnel we stand in seems to lead somewhere.

"Come on," I mutter to myself as I look upward, straining to hear the conversation as I wait for my father to join us. "Hurry up," I mumble as I bounce on the balls of my feet impatiently.

"Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless!" I hear knife girl shout.

"Yeah, but it's got to sting," I hear the voice of my father, before hearing the high priestess scream in pain. A moment later, Dad lands beside me, water pistol in hand, looking as if it had just been used.

"You fought her off with a water pistol. I bloody love you!" Donna says a smile on her face.

"You need to learn to listen to me," I tell him, a stern look on my face as if lecturing my son. Huh, never thought I'd get to tell my own father what to do. This is new.

"Yeah, I know," He says rubbing the back of his next with the yellow pistol, "Come on then. This way," He then quickly grabbing my hand as we take off down the tunnels towards god knows what.

"Where are we going now?" Donna asks as we run.

"Into the volcano, of course," I tell her gleefully.

"No way."

"Yes way. Appian way!" Dad shouts.

"But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all rightfor you to stop it?" Donna asks causing my ears to perk up. I look up at my father, hope in my eyes as I think of all the people we could save.

"Still part of history," Dad says flatly.

"But I'm history to you. You saved me, in 2008, you saved us all. Why's that different?" Donna asks. I look away from the two.

"Some things are fixed, some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed," Dad states.

"How do you know which is which?" She asks him.

"Because that's how we see the universe. Every waking second, we can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of the Time Lords, Donna. And Arcy and I, we're the only ones left," Dad says as he stops moving turning around to face Donna, before looking down at me, noticing how I'm avoiding eye contact with him. I still can't get over that single fact.

"How many people died?" Donna asks him.

"Stop it," Dad says his words coming out more as an order than a request.

"Doctor, how many people died?" Donna persists.

"20,000," I say flatly lifting my head as I look towards Donna.

"Is that what you can see, Doctor," Donna asks looking towards Dad, "All 20,000? And you think that's all right, do you?" She says her voice clearly saddened and pissed all at once. Our conversation ceases when we hear a loud howl form further down the tunnel.

"They know we're here. Come on!" We run down the tunnels, our only light being the flame from the volcano. My hearts pound against my chest at the thought of what may just happen. I may die. I may sit idly by as I watch 20,000 people burn. It's seems all too familiar. "It's the heart of Vesuvius. We're right inside the mountain," Dad speaks as we arrive to a massive cave. "What's that thing?" He ponders aloud. He uses a telescope to take a better look of a round thing in the middle of the cave. He can see the carvings inside.

"Oh, you better hurry up and think of something, Rocky fall's on its way," Donna tells us as I join my father in examining the device.

"That's how they arrived. Or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?" Dad rattles off, turning to me to see if I had any clue as to what it was. I shrug my shoulders having no clue as to what the shit is.

"But why do they need a volcano? Maybe... it erupts, and they launch themselves back into space or something?" Donna suggests.

"Oh, it's worse than that," I tell her.

"How could it be worse," She asks as there's another howl, "Doctor, it's getting closer."

"Heathens! Defile us! They would desecrate your temple, My Lord Gods!" A voice shouts and I look up to see Lucius at the other side of the cave. What the hell man? Can't you just go back to being a douche-y sexist bastard for the last few hours of your life?

"Come on!" Dad orders and the three of us take off towards the middle of the cave, trying to enter another part of the tunnels.

"We can't go in!" Captain Obvious shouts.

"Well, we can't go back!" Dad tells her.

"Crush them! Burn them!" I hear Lucius shout, which scares the living shit out of me. A Pyrovile steps in front of us and I let out scream of fright, not having expected it. Dad jumps in front of me and kills it with the water pistol before we run toward the pod from earlier.

"There is nowhere to run, Doctor, child of Gallifrey, and daughter of London," Lucius says. My hearts pound even fast at the sound of my home planet. It seems like just yesterday that I was running through the tall red grass and climbing the trees to see if I could emerge from the sea of gold at the top to suns set that night.

"Now then, Lucius, My Lords Pyrovillian, don't get yourselves in a lather. In a lava? No? No. But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish... once this new race of creatures is complete, then what?" Dad asks, trying to bide us time as we manage to convince the idiot to spill the beans.

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself. An almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization," Lucius tells us. Idiot, you don't just tell people your evil plan, it just doesn't work like that.

"But if you've crashed, and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?" Donna asks.

"The Heaven of Pyrovillia is gone," Lucius says.

"What d'you mean, 'gone'? Where's it gone?" I ask my brow furrowed.

"It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise," He tells us.

"Yeah, I should warn you, it's 70% water out there," I remind him.

"Water can boil. And everything will burn, Arcadia," He says an awful smirk on his face.

"Yes and then the water cycle will continue so it'll rain- and oh never mind," I ramble just as Dad grabs my hand, pulling me into the pod.

"Could we be any more trapped?" Donna asks sarcastically, "It's a bit hot."

"See? The energy converter takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix, which welds Pyrovile to human. Now it's complete, they can convert millions," Dad says as he examines the controls.

"But can't you change it? With these controls?" Donna asks hopefully.

"Course I can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There _is_ no volcano. Vesuvius is never gonna erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power, and they use it to take over the world," Dad tells us.

"But... we can change it back?" I speak looking at him with wide eyes.

"We can invert the system, set off the volcano, and blow them up, yes. But… that's the choice, Arcy. It's Pompeii or the world," Dad says turning towards me, a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh, my God," Donna gasps, obviously shocked that this would have happened.

"If Pompeii is destroyed then it's not just history. It's me," Dad says , "I make it happen."

"But the Pyrovile are made of rocks, maybe they can't be blown up," Donna replies.

"Vesuvius explodes with the force of 24 nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it. Certainly not us," I tell her all hope lost.

"Never mind us," Donna says.

"Push this lever and it's over. 20,000 people," Dad says his hands on the lever. He seems uncertain, unwilling to take responsibility for so many death, even for the sake of the whole planet. I look into his hazel eyes, before looking at the lever, placing my hands on top his own, Donna following suit. Together the three of us push down on the lever.

All hell breaks loose.

I can hear the explosion outside the pod, as I'm suddenly off balance, being thrown the floor as the pod begins to move. It's an escape pod. It's a bloody escape pod. I let out a screech of surprise as we hit the ground once again. Dad comes over to me, helping me to my feet. It takes but a moment to get the pod door open again. As we walk out, I instantly notice that we're right outside of the city. I watch in horror as the volcano begins to erupt, the ashes and black smoke filling the air.

"It was an escape pod," Dad breaths as he looks around. He grabs my hand and I grab hold of Donna's as we run back towards the town our destination being the TARDIS. Clouds of ash hide the sun. The town is chaotic, people screaming, panicking, and trying to escape. Tears flow down my face as I run, unable to wipe them away due to the hands grasping my own. The ashes collect on the lenses of the glass blurring my vision even more. I choke back a sob as I see a mother holding a baby running for her and her baby's lives.

We run through the chaotic streets and I look towards Donna as her hand leaves mine. She desperately tries to save the townsfolks. "Don't! Don't go to the beach! Don't go to the beach, go to the hills! Listen to me! Don't go to the beach, it's not safe! Listen to me!" She sees a little boy crying, alone, and goes to him, "Come here," She tells the child just before the mother comes running up, and snatching the boy away. Donna just stands there crying, devastated, until Dad leaves my side for a brief moment to grab her.

"Come on," He tells her. We continue to run until we reach Caecilius' villa. The family is crouching on the ground, hugging each other, crying. The scene breaks my hearts as I turn away from them, tears running down my face, wanting to help but knowing I could do nothing. I run towards the TARDIS slipping my key into the lock just as I hear Caecilius speak.

"God save us, Doctor!" He shouts and I pause at the door as I choke back a sob and enter the TARDIS. Dad spares them a glance, then turns away and enters the TARDIS after me. I enter the TARDIS, the view obstructed by my tears as I quickly make my way to the controls, beginning to flip switches as Dad comes up beside me and starts doing the same.

I hear Donna shout from outside and I do my best to tune out her desperate cries. As the engine begins to roar Donna runs into the TARDIS. "You can't just leave them!" She shouts at us, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't you think I've done enough? History's back in place and everyone dies," Dad says his voice rising as he turns to look at her. I turn my back to the two adults as my hand travels to my mouth, stifling my sobs.

"You've got to go back! Doctor, I'm telling you, take this thing back!" She shouts, before continuing, this time her voice quieter, "It's not fair."

"No, it's not," I agree.

"But your own planet... It burned," She says trying to convince us to go back and save them. What she doesn't know, is that we're the ones that burnt it.

"That's just it. Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them then I would, but I can't. I can never go back, I can't. I just can't, I can't," His voice full of emotion. He wanted to save them. He did, but he knows that he can't. He knows we can't.

Donna continues to plead, now in tears, "Just someone. Please. Not the whole town. Just save someone." Dad gives her a long look, before finally making up his mind.

***  
The TARDIS rematerializes in Caecilius' villa. Surrounded by blinding light, Dad reaches out his hand to Caecilius. "Come with me."

The two grab each other's hand.

Dad, Donna, Caecilius' family and I are standing on a hillside, watching the destruction of Pompeii. I gradually make my way next to Dad, grabbing his hand before burying my head in his chest. "It's never forgotten, Caecilius. Oh, time will pass, men will move on, and stories will fade. But one day, Pompeii will be found, again in thousands of years. And everyone will remember you," Dad tells the man, as he rubs circles on my back. It takes me a moment but I realize it's Gallifreyan. My full name to be exact, he always does that when I'm having a mental break down. This just happens to be one of those times.

"What about you, Evelina? Can you see anything?" Donna asks her.

She closes her eyes, trying to see something, "The visions have gone."

"The explosion was so powerful it cracked open a rift in time. Just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative. But not anymore. You're free," He tells her.

"But tell me, who are you, Doctor? With your words and your temple containing such size within?" Metella asks him as I attempt to control my breathing.

"Oh, I was never here. Don't tell anyone," He tells her and I can imagine a little smirk on his face.

"The great god Vulcan must be enraged! It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of... volcano," Caecilius says, "all those people," he chokes. Metella hugs him, crying. Evelina and Quintus hold each other's hands. Dad quietly leads me into the TARDIS, where I make my way towards the piolet's seat.

"Thank you," Donna says sincerely.

"Yeah," Dad says with a nod of his head as I look between them. "You were right. Sometimes we need someone. Welcome aboard," Dad tells her a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah," Donna says before looking at me, giving me a smile, which we share. "Well, then, good night, Doctor, Arcy," She says before walking down the steps, into the hallway, most likely towards her bedroom.

A moment later, Dad sits down beside me. I lean towards him, resting my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes as I bring my knees to my chest. "Are you alright?" He asks me quietly.

"No," I state flatly.

"Do you want to talk about it," He asks me and I shake my head no. "Yeah you do," He says sitting up a bit, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I take a deep breath as I reposition myself so that I'm comfortable.

"It was all too familiar," I mumble and he nods, as he looks down at me with sad eyes. "And, whenever anyone mentioned Gallifrey," I state to say but break off as I fight back tears, "It's just-" I pause, taking another breath. You know what, fuck it. I let the tears fall once again, what just happened today being all too real. I burry my head in his shoulder as I wrap my arms around his torso, hugging him tightly, "I miss it, Daddy," I say quietly.

"I know," He replies quietly, kissing the top of my head. "I know." We sit there like that for a while, just hugging each other as I sobbed into his shoulder.


	8. The Sontaron Stratagem P1

I stand next to Donna gripping the center console so tightly that my knuckles have turned white. A look of terror seems to be permanently plastered on my face and I can't help but think in a matter of seconds I'm going to die. "I can't believe I'm doing this," Donna squeals a look of excitement on her face.

"No, neither can I," Dad says a look of worry on his face as he stands on her other side. _He continues to watch on as she activates some controls._

"Oh, careful," I say as I nudge her aside. I grab the mallet _give the console a whack activating another control. I then move aside allowing Donna control again. Dad is watching the scanner eagerly as I toss the mallet to him. He quickly snatches holding it close, ready to whack the console again on the other side._

 _"_ Left hand down, left hand down," Dad exclaims. _Donna pulls down a control with her left hand and the TARDIS lurches, causing my eyes to widen for a moment. Dad regains control for a second._

 _"_ Getting a bit too close to the 1980s!"

"Bit too close to my death as well," I add, causing Donna to shoot me a glare, but a smile was on her face nonetheless.

"What am I gonna do? Put a dent in 'em?" She quickly retorts.

"Well, someone did." _A mobile phone rings, Donna looks bemused, while Dad looks concerned. He moves around the console to the source of the ringing._

"Hold on. That's a phone!" Donna announces in realization. Dad _pulls a red mobile phone from a hold in the console. Why does he have a phone? If he were to trust someone enough with direct contact with him, wouldn't he just have given them the TARDIS's number? Oh, wait never mind, that would take years._

 _"_ You've got a mobile? Since when," Donna questions.

"It's not mine," He answers. Oh, that makes sense. _He answers the phone and sits down next to the console._ "Hello?" I quickly find myself sitting next to him, leaning in a bit to hear the conversation.

"Doctor? It's Martha, and I'm bringing you back to Earth!"

We quickly land the TARDIS and Dad is the first one to the door this time. He opens it, poking his head out, looking both ways. His eyes lock on someone just as he walks out. "Martha Jones," He says a bright smile on his face, as he disappears from my sight. I smile glad to see the companion again, as I rush over to the railing, picking up my leather jacket slipping it on.

"Doctor," I hear her say just as I walk outside. _They walk towards each other and hug._

"You haven't changed a bit!"

"Neither have you!" She exclaims before her eyes travel to me. "Arcy?" She asks eyes widening.

"Hello, Martha," I say as I approach the two. I open my arms and hug the woman and smile on my face. I may have never gotten to know her, but I know that my father trusts her and that's all I need to know.

"How's the family?" Dad asks as I take notice of Donna exiting the TARDIS and walking towards us.

"You know, not so bad. Recovering," She tells him and I give him a look. He seems to be really good at ruining people's lives.

"What about you?" He asks her, just as Donna appears at my side.

"Right, should have known. Didn't take you long to replace me then," Martha says quickly and I roll my eyes. Yeah, okay, now I know why I didn't get on with her before.

"Now, don't start fighting. Martha, Donna. Donna, Martha. Please don't fight, can't bear fighting," Dad says quickly and I could see the slight look of worry in his eyes. Did he honestly think they would argue?

"You wish," Donna says. _She walks forward and shakes Martha's hand._ "I've heard all about you. He talks about you all the time."

"I dread to think."

"No, no, no. No. He says nice things. Good things. Nice things. Really... good things," Donna tries to insist.

"Oh my god, he's told you everything," Martha says in horror.

"Didn't take long to get over it though. Who's the lucky man?" I interject a bright smile on my face as my eyes latch onto the ring on her left hand.

"What man? Lucky what?" Dad asks confused causing me to give him a dull look.

"She's engaged, you prawn," Donna tells him. _Martha waves her hand with a ring on it._

"Really, who to?" Dad asks.

"Tom. That Tom Milligan. He's in pediatrics. Working out in Africa right now, and yes, I know. I've got a doctor who disappears off to distant places. Tell me about it," She says with a light laugh looking towards my father. I smile chuckling a bit, makes sense really. Apparently she did have a thing for Dad.

"Is he skinny?" Donna asks.

"No, he's sort of... strong."

Donna gestures to my Dad as she speaks, " _He_ is too skinny for words! You give him a hug, you get a paper cut."

"Oh, I'd rather you were fighting," Dad moans, as my face goes blank of all emotions, my lips forming a line, not wanting to have this conversation with them.

"Speaking of which," Martha says just as s _he gets a call over walkie-talkie._

 _"_ Dr. Jones, report to base please. Over."

"This is Dr. Jones. Operation Blue Sky is go, go, go. I repeat, this is a go!"

 _The four of us stand by as UNIT soldiers, trucks, and vans roll by._ "Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Raise that barrier, now!" A soldier orders and I drift towards my father's side, my hand finding its way into his. _More and more cars and loading trucks roll by in to a factory. "_ Leave your safeties on, lads, it's non-hostiles."

"All workers lay down your tools and surrender," A voice says over the loudspeakers.

"Greyhound Six to Trap One. B Section, go, go, go! Search the ground floor, grid pattern Delta," She orders into the walkie-talkie.

"What are you searching for?" Dad asks Martha eyebrows raised.

"Illegal aliens," She tells him as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"This is a UNIT operation. All workers lay down your tools and surrender immediately!" The loudspeakers order.

"B section mobilized! E section, F section, on my command!" Martha speaks into the walkie-talkie. _She runs off, commanding the action. UNIT men grasp workers in blue suits and point guns at their heads._

"Is that what you did to her? Turn her into a soldier?" Donna asks Dad. I look an uneasy look on my face, immediately becoming tense when I see the same look on his face. He squeezes my hand reassuringly as he takes notice. I relax a bit, but it doesn't cease my worrying. A few moments later, Martha walks back to where the three of us are standing.

"And you're qualified now? You're a proper doctor," Dad speaks.

"UNIT rushed it through given my experience in the field. Here we go," She quickly replies, before starting to lead us away.

"We're establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you two," Martha says, turning her head to look at Dad and I.

"Wish that I could say the same," I mutter to myself. Dad looks down at me, a smirk on his face, making it obvious that he heard my remark. We walk in to a huge long truck. It is a big moving military office.

Martha walks towards a man, "Operation Blue Sky complete, sir. Thanks for letting me take the lead. And, this is the Doctor. Doctor, Colonel Mace."

The man faces Dad and salutes, "Sir!"

"Oh, don't salute," Dad says an annoyed expression on his face, as Colonel Mace turns to me.

"Ma'am," he salutes causing me to scrunch up my nose.

"No, just no," I respond shaking my head, "Don't do that."

"Well, it's an honor, both of you! I've read all the files on you and, technically speaking, you're still on staff. You never resigned," He tells us.

"Uh, I never worked for you all," I tell him a confused look on my face as I look at him.

"You did actually, for a brief moment. You were about thirty," Dad whispers and I give him a confused look, "I doubt you remember."

"What, you used to work for them?" Donna asks shocked.

"Yeah, long time ago. Back in the 70s. Or was it the 80s? But it was all a bit more homespun back then," Dad replies.

"Times have changed, sir," Colonel Mace informs us.

"Yeah, that's enough of the 'sir'," Dad tells him.

"Come on now Doctor, you've seen it. You've been on board the Valiant. We've got massive funding from the United Nations. All in the name of home world security," Martha speaks

"A modern UNIT for a modern world," Colonel Mace says proudly.

"What, and that means arresting ordinary factory workers? In the streets, in broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there. Donna, by the way. Donna Noble, since you didn't ask. I'll have a salute,' Donna says, looking at Colonel Mace.

"Ma'am," Colonel Mace says as he salutes Donna, making me chuckle a bit at Donna's antics.

"Thank you," Donna replies with a nod of her head.

"Tell me. What's going on in that factory?" I ask, wanting to know as much as I can at this point, trying to figure out just exactly what was so important that it required Martha phoning my dad.

"Yesterday 52 people died in identical circumstances, right across the world, in 11 different time zones. 5am in the UK, 6am in France, 8am in Moscow, 1pm in China," Colonel Mace informs us.

"You mean they died simultaneously," Dad replies.

"Exactly. 52 deaths at the exact same moment, worldwide."

"How did they die," Dad asks him.

"They were all inside their cars," he tells us.

"They were poisoned. I checked the biopsies, no toxins. Whatever it is, left the system immediately," Martha informs us and I nod, trying to piece everything together, only to fail miserably.

"What have the cars got in common?" I ask her, brow furrowed.

"Completely different makes. They're all fitted with ATMOS. And that, is the ATMOS factory," Martha says gesturing to the factory that we're outside of.

"What's ATMOS?" Dad asks a confused look on his face, brow furrowed.

"Oh, come on. Even I know that. Everyone's got ATMOS!" Donna exclaims. We walk on a corridor overlooking the main factory area.

"Stands for Atmospheric Omission System. Fit ATMOS in your car, reduces CO2 emissions to zero," Martha informs us.

"Zero?! No carbon, none at all?" I ask shocked.

"Oh yes. Sat-nav and 20 quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend. Bargain!" Martha tells us. "And this is where they make it, Doctor. Shipping worldwide. 17 factories across the globe, but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth."

"And you think ATMOS is alien?" Dad asks them.

"It's our job to investigate that possibility. Doctor?" We walk on, passing through the area where the UNIT soldiers are still investigating the workers.

"Come on, everybody. Up the pace, go on. We haven't got all day now!" Colonel Mace orders, as we arrive in the office. "And here it is, laid bare. ATMOS can be threaded through any and every make of car."

"You must've checked it, before it went on sale," I say.

"We did, we found nothing. That's why I thought we needed experts," Martha says turning to look at Dad and I.

"Really, who'd you get?" Dad and I ask simultaneously. She doesn't answer, just looks at us meaningfully. So do Donna and Colonel Mace. What? I'm confused.

"Oh, right! Us! Yes! Good," Dad says quickly. Oh.

"Oh, that makes sense," I say awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. "Wait, sense when do I count as an expert?"

"You're his kid, that's all the qualification you need," Colonel Mace tells me. My brow nits together as I look at him, before look at my father. Who has the same look on his face, before we both smile and laugh. If you're going to count that as a qualification then you're in for a shock.

"OK, so why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere," Donna asks.

"Very good question," Dad responds.

"Maybe they want to help. Get rid of pollution and stuff," Donna suggests.

"Do you know how many cars there are on planet Earth? 800 million. Imagine that. If you could control them, you'd have 800 million weapons," I tell Donna. Leave it to me to make everything seem like a bad thing.

We all are surrounding one of the trucks, examining the ATMOS device. Well, more like Dad and I are. "Ionising nano membrane carbon dioxide converter - which means that ATMOS works. Filters the CO2 at a molecular level," Dad informs them.

"We know all that, but what's its origin? Is it alien?" Colonel Mace asks us.

"No. Decades ahead of its time," I tell him. I bend over the ATMOS device with Dad, Colonel Mace doing the same. I stand up straight giving me a nervous look. "Look, d'you mind, could you stand back a bit?"

"Sorry, have I done something wrong?" Colonel Mace asks me, a confused look on his face.

"You're carrying a gun. I don't like people with guns hanging around me, all right," I tell him, eyeing the gun fastened to his hip.

"If you insist," He tells me, before leaving an offended look on his face.

"Tetchy," Martha tells me.

"Well, it's true," Dad insists.

"He's a good man!" She insists.

"People with guns are usually the enemy in my books. You seem quite at home," I tell reply glaring at her, annoyed. You'd think someone who had travel with my father would have turned out a bit different.

"If anyone got me used to fight it's you," She says directing the statement towards my Dad.

"Oh, right, so it's my fault," Dad retorts an annoyed look on his face.

"Well, you got me the job! Besides, look at me. Am I carrying a gun?" Martha retorts quickly, pointing out the most important variable.

"Suppose not," I mutter.

"It's all right for you. You can just come and go, but some of us have got to stay behind. So I've got to work from the inside and by staying inside, maybe I stand a chance of making them better," She says.

"Yeah?" He smiles, "that's more like Martha Jones."

"I learned from the best."

"Well..." dad starts and I groan.

"Oh don't do that. He's already big headed, no need to make it any worse," I moan as I throw my head back, not wanting to hear any of this. Thankfully, Donna appears in the door.

"Oi, you lot! All your storm troopers and your sonics... You're rubbish! Should've come with me," She states as she comes walking over.

"Why, where have you been," I ask her walking away from Dad and Martha.

"Personnel. That's where the weird stuff's happening - in the paperwork. Cos I spent years working as a temp, I can find my way round an office blindfold, and the first thing I noticed is an empty file."

"Why, what's inside it? Or what's not inside it," Dad asks her.

"Sick days. There aren't any. Hundreds of people working here and no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip, nothing. Not ever! They don't get ill," She tells us, causing my brow to furrow in confusion. That's impossible!

"That can't be right," Colonel Mace voices

"You've been checking out the building - should've been checking out the workforce," Donna says.

"I can see why he likes you," Martha tells her, a smile upon her face.

"Mm-hmm."

"You are good."

"Super temp!" I say as if announcing a super hero, a childish grin on my face, causing them to laugh.

"Doctor Jones, set up a medical post, start examining the workers. I'll get them sent through," Colonel Mace orders, not at all amused by my joke. Well, he's no fun. I'm pretty sure the queen would be amused. My eyes follow him as he walks away, probably to go order someone else.

"Come on, Donna. Give me a hand," Martha says before the two of them leave. Dad starts off in the direction of Colonel Mace, while I stand there unsure of what to do. A second later, Dad comes back, grabbing my hand pulling me with him.

"This way," He says as he pulls me along. We quickly reach Colonel Mace's side but I don't bother letting go of Dad's hand. "So this, this ATMOS thing. Where did it come from?"

"Luke Rattigan himself."

"And 'himself' would be," I ask trying to get the man to elaborate. He quickly pulls up Luke Rattigan's profile on a computer.

"Child genius. Invented the Fountain 6 search engine when he was 12 years old. Millionaire overnight. Now runs the Rattigan Academy. A private school, educating students, handpicked from all over the world," Colonel Mace says reading off his profile.

"A hothouse for geniuses, wouldn't mind going there," I tell them with an impressed look on my face. Colonel Mace looks puzzled, to which I shrug my shoulders.

"We get lonely," Dad tells him.

Dad and I walk quickly side by side, Colonel Mace following after us vigorously. I look to my left as Dad spoke, not even bothering to look at him, "You are not coming with us! I want to talk to this Luke Rattigan, not point a gun at him."

"It's ten miles outside London. How are you going to get there?" Colonel Mace asks us, trying to keep us from going. He works with UNIT, he should know that there is no stopping Dad and I. At the least, he should know there's no stopping Dad.

"Well, then get me a jeep!" Dad retorts.

"According to the records you travel by TARDIS," The Colonel replies. Why is it every single person in this damn facility has read the records on my father. It doesn't make sense; they act like the man is some sort of god.

"Yes, but if there is a danger of hostile aliens I think it's best to keep a super-duper time machine away from the front lines," I tell the man who obviously doesn't have any common sense.

"I see. So you do have weapons, but choose to keep them hidden. Jenkins!" Colonel Mace exclaims, getting the attention of a soldier standing nearby.

"Sir!"

"You will accompany the Doctor and Arcadia and take orders from them," He orders.

"Yeah, I don't do orders," Dad says.

"And don't call me Arcadia, only he can do that," I continue, jabbing a thumb in the direction of my father.

"Any sign of trouble, get Jenkins to declare a Code Red. And good luck," The Colonel

He salutes.

"I said no salutes."

"Now you're giving orders," The Colonel points out.

"Oh, you're getting a bit cheeky, you are," I shake a finger accusingly at him. As Colonel Mace walks away Donna appears by our side once again.

"Doctor…"

"Oh, just in time! Come on! Come on, we're going to the country. Fresh air and geniuses, what more could you ask?" Dad says excitement clear as day.

"I'm not coming with you," She tells us. All I can do is look at her in shock; Dad only stares. "I've been thinking. I'm sorry, I'm going home."

"Really?" My voice wavering.

"I've got to."

Dad begins yet another long monologue, disappointment in his voice. I give him an odd look as he speaks. "Well, if that's what you want. I mean it's a bit soon... I had so many places I had wanted to take you. The Fifteenth Broken Moon of the Medusa Cascade, the Lightning Skies of Cotter Palluni's World, Diamond Coral Reefs of Kataa Flo Ko... Thank you. Thank you, Donna Noble, it's been brilliant. You've... you've saved my life in so many ways. You're," that's when comprehension dawns on his face, "you're just popping home for a visit, that's what you mean."

"You dumbo!"

"And then you're coming back," Dad continues as I throw my hands up, looking at him as if he's insane, which he probably is.

"Know what you are? A great big outer-space dunce," Donna tells him.

"Yeah," He replies rubbing the back of his neck. I shake my head as I hold back a laugh a grin appearing on my face.

"Ready when you are," Ross tells us from the Jeep.

"What's more you can give me a lift. Come on!" Donna exclaims and the three of us climb into the Jeep. Dad sits in the middle between Ross and Donna, while I sit I his lap due to the lack of space. His arms are wrapped tightly around my waist because of my lack of seatbelt.

"Broken moon of what?" Donna asks him.

"I know, I know."

The jeep pulls up on a quiet road, coming to a stop before Donna clambers out. "I'll walk the rest of the way. I'll see you back at the factory, yeah?"

"Bye!" Dad and I tell her with me doing a little wave.

"And you be careful!"

Ross turns down a small road as I slip off of Dad's lap, buckling my seatbelt. Dad now sits alone in the middle. "UNIT's been watching Rattigan Academy for ages. It's all a bit Hitler Youth: exercise at dawn and classes and special diets.

"Turn left," SAT-NAV tells him.

"Ross, one question. If UNIT think that ATMOS is dodgy..." Dad speaks.

"How come we've got it in the jeeps? Yeah, tell me about it. They're fitted as standard on all government vehicles. We can't get rid of them until we prove something's wrong," Ross tells us.

"Turn right."

"Drives me around the bend."

I quickly notice that we're actually driving around a bend. "Oh, nice one!" I praise as I laugh a bit.

"Timed that perfectly!" Ross proclaims, obviously proud of his pun.

"Yeah! Yeah, you did!"

"This is you final destination." I look out the window to see that we have arrived at Rattigan Academy. Luke Rattigan is standing in the middle of the grounds as orange clad students jog past. The three of us approach him. Luke as dark brown hair with matching eyes and is a few inches taller than I. I'd say he's attractive, but he's human.

"Is it PE? I wouldn't mind a kick around, I've got my chaps on," Dad says his eyes following the joggers. I roll my eyes at his statement, wondering how we're related before remember the annoyance of regeneration.

"I suppose you're the Doctor?" Luke eyes my father.

"Hello!" Dad gives a wave before pushing is trench coat out of the way to stuff his hands in his pockets.

"Which makes you the lovely Arcadia," He says a smile on his face as his brown eyes settle on me. He extends a hand as I smile back at him.

"Pleasure to meet you," I tell him as I shake his hand.

"No, the pleasures all mine," Luke says in an attempt to flirt. A smirk is on his face as he looks into my eyes. I look at the ground, letting my hair fall in front of my face as blood rushes to my cheeks.

Dad looks between the two of us with a brow arched. He looks as if he wants to snap at the boy but is holding himself back for the sake of my humility.

"Your commanding officer phoned ahead," Luke says suddenly back to business.

"Ah, but I haven't got a commanding officer. Though, I'd make a hell of one. Have you got one?" I ask him with a tilt of my head and a smirk on my face. Luke swallows hard unsure of how to respond to me. Dad is now glaring darkly at the two of us.

"Oh, this is Ross. Say hello, Ross," He says introducing the young lieutenant. He makes it obvious to me that this was to be a way of ending our flirting. Well, more like me making the young genius uncomfortable.

"Afternoon, sir," Ross nods his head towards Luke. That's when Dad rushes off towards the entrance.

"Let's have a look then, I can smell genius!... In a good way," Dad exclaims as Ross follows after him. Luke rolls his eyes behind Dad's back as I do the same. I walk alongside him as we follow them in to a room full of students performing experiments.

"Oh, now! That's clever, look!" He puts on his glasses and peers at a device. "Single molecule fabric, how thin is that?! You could pack a tent in a thimble. Oh! Gravity simulators!" He exclaims before rushing to the other machine, this one getting my attention.

I rush over to my dad's side, pulling his old glasses out of my pocket and slipping them onto my face. I examine the device with a grin on my face but doing a quickly twirl and examining another.

"Terraforming, biospheres, nano-tech steel constructs! Haha! This is brilliant!" I exclaim gleefully. Luke smiles at me as I return to his side. I adjust the frames on my face as I look up at him and he smiles down at me.

"You'd fit in well here," He tells me and I nod.

"Could probably out smart everyone here, but doesn't mean I don't enjoy standing next to someone whose not my dad that understands what I'm talking about," I say all in one breath.

"Do you know, with equipment like this you could... oh, I don't know, move to another planet or something," Dad suggests trying to get Luke to spill.

"If only that was possible," Luke says clasping his hands together in front of him.

"If only that were possible," he takes off his glasses as Luke looks darkly up at him, "Conditional clause." Luke looks as though he is about to hit my father, but restrains himself after glancing at me. Huh, strange.

"I think you better come with me," he tells us. He walks off and the three of us follow. We arrive in a large room with a strange device in the corner - a teleport pod like the one in the cloning lab.

"You're smarter than the usual UNIT grunts, I'll give you that," Luke informs my father.

"He called you a grunt! Don't call Ross a grunt, he's nice! We like Ross! Look at this place…" Dad speaks before getting distracted by something and wandering off.

"What exactly do you want," He asks with exasperation clear in his voice.

"I was just thinking, what a responsible eighteen year old. Inventing zero carbon cars? Saving the world..."

"Takes a man with vision."

"Mmmm, blinking vision. Cos ATMOS means more people driving, more cars, more petrol, end result: the oil's gonna run out faster than ever. The ATMOS system could make things worse," Dad tells him.

Luke quickly retorts. "Yeah, see, that's a tautology. You can't say 'ATMOS system' since it stands for 'atmospheric emissions system'. So you're just saying 'atmospheric emissions system system' d'you see, Mr Conditional Clause?" I smile at his quick wit.

"I thought you were on my side," Dad says looking directly at me and I look anywhere back at him as I bite my lip to keep from laughing. "Yes, I was talking to you young missy." Dad realizes he's becoming distracted and turns back to Luke. "It's been a long time since anyone said no to you, isn't it?"

"I'm still right though."

"Not easy, is it? Being clever. You look at the world and you connect things. Random things. And think, 'why can't anyone else see it?'" Dad says.

"The rest of the world is just slow," I shrug.

"Yeah," Luke agrees.

"And you're all on your own."

"I know."

"But not with this!" He pulls out the ATMOS devise. "Cos there's no way you invented this thing single handed. I mean, it might be Earth technology, but that's like finding a mobile phone in the Middle Ages. He chucks the device at Ross, who reacts quickly catching it.

"No, no, I'll tell you what it's like! It's like finding this in the middle of someone's front room." He points behind him to the teleport pod. "Albeit it's a very big front room."

"And what is it?" Ross asks. I suddenly realize that there is indeed a man in the room that has no idea what is happening.

"Yeah, just looks like a thing, doesn't it? People don't question things, they just say 'oh, it's a thing'," I say with a shrug as I join my father's side walking over to the pod.

"Leave it alone!"

"Us, I make these connections. And this, to us, looks like," I press a button on the side of the pod, "a teleport pod." With a quick tingling sensation, Dad and I disappear from Rattigan Academy and reappears in a large futuristic spaceship. It is lit with dim, purple lighting and there are Sontarans milling around.

"Orbit now holding at 555.3, sector 270."

"Oh..." I breath. The Sontarans all turn to notice us, and who appears to the General raises his staff.

"We have intruders!"

"How did we get in? In-tru-da window?" Dad jokes and I shake my head as I fight off a laugh. Ah yes, once again he bull shits his way through being a Time Lord. The Sontarans begin to charge towards us.

"Bye bye!" The two of us announce together. Dad presses the control pad again, and he begins to run just as we teleport away. We appear back at Rattigan Academy, still running.

"Ross, get out! Luke, you've got to come with me!" Dad shouts as I spin round, just as General Staal appears. Grabbing my sonic screwdriver, I disable the teleport pod. That's when I realize that I should have ran with Dad when we teleported. The Sontaran raises his staff as I start to get out of the way as he brings it down on me. My arms go up quickly to try and deflect it's blow, but it does no use to me. The staff comes down on my head and agonizing pain floods my body as it sends 3000 bolts of electricity into my system.

"ARCY!" I hear my father shout. My head hits the floor and a searing pain shoots through my head. My hand flies up to it before pulling away as I feel the sickly sweet substance on my fingertips. I flip over onto my back to stare up at the Sontaran. Pure terror causes my hands to tremble. Or is that just from the electricity?

"Sontaran," I say using what little strength I have left. The alien raises itsstaff once again. "That's your name, isn't it? You're a Sontaran. How did I know that, ay? Fascinating isn't it? Isn't that worth keeping me alive?" I manage to croak.

Ross takes aim at the Sontaran. "I order you to surrender in the name of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce."

"Well that's not going to work. Cordolaine signal, am I right? Copper excitation stopping the bullets," I say as I scoot away from him, leaning against the wall right outside the teleport. Dad quickly rushes over to my side collapsing to his knees in front of me. His hand hinds his way to my face, cupping my cheek as his hazel eyes burn into mine, he's clearly worried. It's not every day your daughter gets electrocuted. "I'm okay," I reassure him.

"How do you know so much?" The Sontaran asks me and I just look up at him with pained eyes a smirk on my face. He turns to look at Luke. "Who is she?"

"Ar-Arcadia," Luke stammers his eyes never leaving me.

Shock.

That's the only expression on the boy's face.

"But this isn't typical Sontaran behavior, is it? Hiding! Using teenagers, stopping bullets? A Sontaran should face bullets with dignity! Shame on you!" Dad mocks glancing up at the alien. His other hand quickly undoes his tie as his other goes to my throat checking my pulse. My chest aches and my head pounds and all I wish to do is fall asleep to escape the pain. But I know that's the last thing I should be doing. "Only one heart's beat," Dad says quickly as his eyes widen, but I shake my head no. He takes off his tie, before wrapping it around my head tying it tightly as to stop the bleeding.

"You dishonour me, sir!" The Sontaran exclaims.

"Both are beating, just not in sinc," I tell him which causes him to sigh in relief, glad that they're both beating, though at an alarmingly slow rate. I do not see how that's better though.

"Yeah, well you just hurt my daughter, I have the right to. Show yourself!" Dad shouts suddenly.

"I will look into my enemy's eyes!" He removes his helmet revealing his Sontaran head underneath.

"You're a potato," I giggle pointing a finger towards him. Then my smile drops in realization, "my god I was almost killed by a talking potato." That would be a horrible way to go, whether it's a Sontaran or an _actual_ potato.

"Oh, my god..." Ross says.

"And your name?" Dad demands eyebrows raised an I can sense the anger in his voice.

"General Staal, of the Tenth Sontaran Fleet. Staal the Undefeated!" He announces proudly. At least, I'm assuming it's a he. The Sontaran are sort of like the Daleks, they copy themselves as a sort of reproduction.

"Well, that's not a very good nickname. What if you do get defeated? Staal the Not-Quite-So-Undefeated-Anymore-But-Never-Mind?"

"He's like a potato - a baked potato - a talking baked potato," Ross says in shock as he starts at Mr. Potato Head.

"Already said that," I said loud enough for him to hear.

"Now, both of you, don't be rude, you look like pink weasels to him," he goes and picks up a racket and begins bouncing a small ball upon it. "The Sontarans are the finest soldiers in the galaxy, dedicated to a life of warfare. A clone race, grown in batches of millions with only one weakness..."

"Sontarans have no weakness!"

"No, it's a good weakness!" Dad reassures.

"Aren't you meant to be clever? Only an idiot would provoke him," Luke tells my Dad, "Just look at Arcadia," he says gesturing a hand towards me.

"Actually, for once, I didn't disserve this," I announce glaring at Luke. I start to cough and I cover my mouth with the crook of my arm. I open my eyes once again just as I feel the wisp of energy leave my mouth. "Damn it," I say as my eyes follow the golden mist.

Dad eyes widen as he looks at me, "Can you fight it off?" He asks me and I nod my head yes. We both know that if I can keep the regeneration at the stage it is long enough to get me back to the TARDIS, that the medical ward has what is needed to get my hearts beating correctly. That's all I need to keep me from regenerating.

"The Sontarans are fed by a probic vent in the back of their neck, that's their weak spot. Which means, they always have to face their enemies in battle," I speak up.

"Isn't that brilliant? They can never turn their backs!" Dad says looking at the potato.

"We stare into the face of death!"

"Yeah? Well, stare at this!" He throws the ball into the air and hits it with the racket. The ball flies past General Staal and hits the back of the teleport pod. It bounces back and smacks into Staal's probic vent. I hold up my arms as Dad quickly rushes over to me, scooping me into his arms.

I wrap my arms around his neck squeezing my eyes shut trying not to cry out in pain. With every long stride he takes I bounce and my breathing becomes ragged as I use all my strength to keep my regeneration where it's at, as to keep myself alive with changing.

I take quick intakes of breath as Dad goes down the stairs taking them two at a time as he is quickly followed by Ross. Ross climbs into the driver's seat of the Jeep, starting the engine as Dad lays me down, before getting in himself, placing my head in his lap.

The UNIT jeep speeds along the road. Dad's fingers continue to run through my hair comforting me a bit, though every so often I'm hit by another way of pain as I fight off the regeneration.

If Ross doesn't drive any faster I don't think I'll make it home.

"Greyhound 40 to Trap 1, repeat, can you hear me? Over," dad says into the radio.

"Why's it not working?" Ross asks worriedly.

"Must be the Sontarans. If they can trace that, then they can isolate the ATMOS," I manage to croak.

"Turn left."

"Try going right," Dad orders. What happened to not liking to give orders?

"It said left."

"I know! So go right!" The jeep swerves causing my head to bounce around. I groan in pain.

"I've got no control, it's driving itself! It won't stop!" I hear Ross exclaim.

Fantastic.

First the potato now the car. Bloody great day I'm having today. Dad pulls out his sonic screwdriver and tries to fiddle with the ATMOS.

"The doors are locked!" Ross announces.

"Ah, it's deadlocked, I can't stop it!" Dad shouts in aggravation, hitting his sonic with his other hand.

"Turn left." The jeep jolts and swerves left.

"The sat-nav's just a box, wired through the whole car!" That's when the jeep swerves off the road.

"We're heading for the river!"

"Quit stating the obvious," I moan unable to be heard in the state of panic in the automobile.

"ATMOS, you're programmed to contradict my orders?" I hear my father.

"Confirmed."

"Anything I say, you'd ignore it?"

"Confirmed."

"Then drive into the river! I order you to drive into the river! Do it! Drive into the river!" He shouts. The jeep speeds towards the water, but suddenly skids to a halt a few inches from the edge of the river. I hear the door fly open and suddenly I'm being carried once again.

"Turn right... left... right... left..." As the voice of the SAT-NAV device slows down so does my hearts. I struggle to take one final breath as only one thought goes through my head.'

 _The potato killed me._


	9. The Sontaron Stratagem P2

My eyes fly open as I cough taking in deep breaths of air. I sit up, clutching my chest as it feels as if someone had been punching me for the last few minutes.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

I close my eyes listening to the steady beat of four which was thankfully being emitted from my chest. My hearts were finally beating at a steady rate and I didn't feel the electricity running through my veins anymore. I no longer feel as if I'm being burning alive and I haven't seen any regeneration energy being emitted from my lungs in the past minute.

"Thank the stars," I hear my father breath in a sigh of relief. I turn my head to the right to see him on his knees out of breath.

"Thanks," I tell him, breathing heavily. "We should probably go get Donna," I tell him as he starts to stand up.

"In a minute," he tells me as he offers a hand to me. I grab it and let him lift me to my feet before suddenly being embraced in his arms. My eyes widen in shock until I register what is going on. I wrap my arms around his thing frame holding him tightly, my head pressed against his chest. I breathe in the scent of bananas instantly being calmed.

Who knew dying was so tiring?

"Don't ever do that again," He mumbles then places a kiss on top my head. He pulls away bending down so that we're eye level. "Promise," He tells me and with that one look I can tell that my near death experience is having more effect on his than myself.

"Pinkie promise," I smile as I hold up my pink finger. He grins bringing his hand up locking his pinkie finger with mine.

"Pinkie promise," he laughs. He stands up straight as our hands drop back down to our sides. "Come one then, Ross. To Donna's."

* * *

At Donna's house, Dad rings the bell as the two of us stand side by side. Ross stands away from the house eyes surveying our surroundings as if something were to jump out at him.

 _"_ You would not believe the day I'm having," I say as soon as Donna opens the door.

"Why's his tie on your head," She asks a confused look on her face.

"Oh, forgot 'bout that," I laugh before untying it from my head.

"You're still bleeding," Dad states examining my head. "Donna you have a first aid kit," Dad asks her and she nods before quickly rushing back into the house as Dad and I follow her inside.

A few minutes later, I'm all bandaged up and the three of us our out the door. Dad and I _go towards the Nobles' car and he bends down to check the ATMOS attached underneath. Ross, Donna and I stand nearby, Donna trying to ring Martha. Dad opens the hood and peers inside and I walk over and join him._

 _"I_ 'll requisition us a vehicle," Ross says pulling out his phone.

"Anything without ATMOS. Don't point your gun at people," Dad quickly tells him. _Ross runs off just as an elderly man comes from the house._

 _"_ Is it him? Is it him? Is it the Doctor?" He asks Donna and I look up offended.

"I'm here too, you know." _He runs round the car and catches sight of Dad._

"Ah! It's _you_!"

"Who?" _He looks up and sees Wilf pointing at him._

 _"_ Oh! It's you!" He exclaims making it obvious the two have met before.

"What, have you met before?!"

"Yeah, Christmas Eve. He disappeared right in front of me!"

"And you never said?!"

"Was that the Titanic," I ask as I look up at my Dad who nods his head. I was either in the TARDIS or dancing with that bloke. What was his name? Matt? I'm not sure.

"Well _you_ never said! Wilf, sir. Wilfred Mott. You must be one of them aliens?!" He introduces extending a hand in his direction.

"Well - yeah, but don't shout it out." H _e shakes Wilf's hand. "_ Nice to meet you properly, Wilf. This is my daughter, Arcy."

I smile extending my hand towards him. He kindly takes it giving me a firm handshake. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mott."

"Oh, an alien hand...!" I laugh shaking my head at his enthusiasm.

"Donna, anything?" Dad asks the ginger woman who was on her phone.

"She's not answering. What is it, Sontorans?"

"Sontarans. But there's got to be more to it, they can't be just remote controlling cars. That's not enough. Is anyone answering," I ask her.

"Hold on," She instructs as she brings her mobile to her ear once again. "Martha! Hold on, he's here." _She gives the phone to Dad._

 _"_ Martha, tell Colonel Mace it's the Sontarans. They're in the file, Code Red, Sontarans. But if they're inside the factory tell them not to start shooting. UNIT will get massacred. I'll get back as soon as I can, you got that?" I pull out my sonic screwdriver and begin to mess with the engine and the ATMOS device attached. The end of the golden tube glows purple as it emits the familiar buzzing noise.

"But you tried sonicing it before, you didn't find anything," Donna says as dad pulls out his own sonic doing the same after hanging up the phone.

"Yeah, but now we know it's Sontaran, we know what we're looking for."

Wilf speaks up, "The thing is, Doctor, is that Donna is my only grandchild. You gotta promise me you're gunna take care of her."

"She takes care of us," I laugh.

"Oh, yeah that's my Donna. Yeah, she was always bossing us around when she was tiny. The Little General we used to call her."

"Yeah, don't start," Donna says pointing a finger towards her grandfather.

"And some of the boys she used to turn up with, a different one every week! Yeah, who was that one with the nail varnish?"

"Matthew Richards. He lives in Kilbourn now. With a man," Donna tells us and I glance up at her a grin on my face before facing the engine one again. I let out a yelp of surprise and jump back as large sparks come from the ATMOS device. I take a few steps back hands up, sonic in one of them, as if surrendering. I died once today, I'm done with getting hurt.

"Woah! It's a temporal pocket! I knew there was something else in there. It's hidden just a second out of sync with real time," Dad tells us.

"But what's it hiding?"

"I don't know, men and their cars! Sometimes I think if I was a car," I hear and look to my left as I drop my hands to my sides. Sylvia was just coming from around the other side of the car. S _he catches sight of my father._ "Oh, it's you! Doctor... what was it?"

"Yeah, that's me," Dad responds as he waves his hand from under the bonnet.

"What, have you met him as well?" Wilf asks.

"Why is it everyone knows you but not me?" I ask my father.

"Let's just keep that way."

"Dad! It's the man from the wedding! When you were laid up with Spanish flu! I'm warning you; last time that man turned up it was a disaster! That girl was there too!" Sylvia says to Wilf. Oh, so she does know me. _The spikes from the ATMOS device suddenly let off a cloud of white gas._

 _"_ Get back!" Dad orders stepping away from the car and towards me arm outstretched as if to keep me from going towards it. Hah, like I'm going to go anywhere near that thing. He points his screwdriver towards the ATMOS device, pressing the button cause it buzz and glow blue. "That'll stop it!"

 _The sonic screwdriver finishes whirring as the smoke dies away. Dad then rushes back to peer under the hood again and I join him this time knowing it's safe._

 _"_ I told you! He's blown up the car! Who is he anyway?! What sort of doctor blows up cars?!" Sylvia exclaims obvious not taking liking to my father.

"Oh, not now Mum!"

"Oh, should I make an appointment?" Sylvia snaps. I can see where Donna gets her sass from. _She stalks off back towards the house._

 _"_ That wasn't just exhaust fumes... Some sort of gas. Artificial gas," I inform the human.

"And it's aliens, is it? Aliens?"

"But if... if it's poisonous... then we've got poisonous gas in every car on Earth," Donna says in realization.

"It's not safe," Wilf says as he climbs into the driver seat. "I'm gonna get it off the street!"

"Wilf! Don't!" I exclaim. _The car doors suddenly slam shut and the locks all click into place. The car turns on and smoke begins to pour from the exhaust pipe._

 _"_ Hold on!" Donna r _ushes to the car._ "Turn it off! Granddad, get out of there!"

"I can't! It's not locked! It's them aliens again!"

Sounds like the story of my life.

 _Donna pulls at the car door, growing more frantic as fumes begin to seep into the car. Sylvia stops outside the front door and turns back in horror. "_ What's he doing? What's he done?" She shouts.

"They've activated it!"

 _Donna frantically pulls at the car door again as Wilf gasps and chokes. "T_ here's gas inside the car! He's gonna choke! Doctor!" I _rush around pointing my sonic at the door trying to unlock it, to no avail._

 _"_ It won't open," I tell her frantic. I _turn and look at the street around, every car is spitting the poisonous fumes into the atmosphere. "_ It's the whole world..." I _rush back to the car's engine as the Sontaran ship descends even closer to the Earth. I glance up at the blue sky in worry, unsure of what I should be doing at this point, only knowing that my main focus at the moment it to save Wilfred Mott._

 _I continue to run back and forth between the engine and the door as Dad does the same. We're trying to stop the gas and save Wilf at the same time but our sonics are useless on this technology and I can't figure out why._

 _"_ Get me out of here!" _Sylvia rushes into the house, just as Wilf collapses inside the car._

 _I stand in the middle of the street next to Dad, powerless to stop the world from being consumed in the fumes._

* * *

 ** _Hello again! How have you been enjoying the story so far? I hope you are. I's always greatly appreciated when someone rights a review so please go do that. I'd love to hear what people think so far!_**

 ** _-Holmesinthetardis_**


	10. Authors Note

Guys I'm so sorry, but it might be a while before I update again. I managed to break my flashdrive which had the next five chapters on it so now I have to go back and rewrite everything. I'm sooooo sorry. If I wasn't such a clutz none of this would have happened. Not only have I screwed up something I enjoy myself but I've screwed up something for ya'll.

It might be a while before you hear from me so just know that I'm working on rewriting these chapters. Maybe this tragic event will help remind me that it's almost like a second chance to get something right. Now I could go back and change something in the plot...pfft... if I can even remember the whole plot.

Hopefully I speak to you guys soon.

-Holmesinthetardis


	11. Journey's End

**LOOK! I ACTUALLY HAVE A CHAPTER!**

 **Yay! I'm happy I was actually able to write this and I was thrilled to discover I like the plot I'm writing now is much better than the one I had before. My plot from before was to rushed and made little sense (Although does anything truly make sense in Doctor Who?) but I'm glad to have this written. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I had writing it.**

 **-holmesinthetardis**

Dad is under the car, struggling with the ATMOS as I stand off to the side unsure of what to do. The gases being emitted from the device are filling my lungs. I struggle to breath, to get just one breath of air. I feel light headed and the world seems to be spinning around me.

"He's going to choke. Doctor!" I hear Donna scream.

"It won't open!"

I turn my head to see Sylvia come back out of the house with an axe. She pushes Donna out of the way and closes the bonnet and breaks the windscreen.

Dad and Donna look at her as if she's gone mad. "Well, don't just stand there. Get him out."

Wilf is being taken to safety. "Thanks."

"I can't believe you've got an axe," Donna marvels.

"Burglars."

"Get inside the house," Dad orders, " Just try and close off the doors and windows." Jenkins arrives and is driving a black cab.

"Doctor. This is all I could find that hasn't got ATMOS."

"Donna, you coming?"

"Yeah."

"Arcy?" Dad asks and turns in a circle as he looks for me. His hazel eyes land on me and worry is instantly etched onto his face. My legs buckle from under me and I fall I my knees. "Arcy!"

Black spots edge my vision as I hear my father scream my name. His footsteps approach and he lands on his knees in front of me.

"Arcy! Arcy look at me," Dad says worriedly. I manage to meet his eyes and forces a smile. "Good, good. Don't close your eyes. Stay awake." He orders me as he pulls out his sonic and quickly scans me.

"What's up, Doc?" I chuckle weakly.

"You're going to be okay," he assures me.

I scuff, "You always say that. Answer the question."

"Your lungs were already damages from being electrocuted. They can barely hold up against this gas. They're collapsing. We need to get you out of this air," He rambles quickly before scooping me into his arms and standing up. He runs towards the Noble's house, quickly taking me inside. He makes a quick right and takes me into the living. He lays me down on the couch. He drops his sonic on the floor next to the couch and reaches into his pants pockets, pulling out a stethoscope.

"What don't you have?"

He doesn't respond as he checks my heart rate. He seems to enter a panicked state before he pulls off the stethoscope. "I'm sorry," He says and I furrow my brow.

Dad presses two fingers to each of my temples and a moment later I can feel my body relaxing. I know there's no point in fighting this off and that he's trying to help me so I welcome the darkness.

My head pounds against my skull and I groan. I roll over shoving my face into my pillow.

Pillow?

I crack my eyes open and roll over onto my back to stair up at the stars that currently cover my walls and ceiling. "TARDIS? How long was I out?" I question the time machine.

A gust of cold air is blown on my face.

"Three months?" I gasp shocked as I suddenly sit up in bed. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I slip out of my bed, pulling on my shoes, stumbling as I go. My body wasn't expecting the sudden movement.

My legs carry me as fast as they can towards the console room. I stumbling into the large round room just as the wooden doors fly open.

"Dad," I say as I go down the stairs and meet him next to the console. His eyes widen as he looks down at me in shock.

"Arcy! You're awake," He breathes, hazel eyes wide as he looks at me. A grin spreads across his face before he engulfs me in a hug.

"Good to see you too, Dad," I laugh as I hug him back. I pull away and go over to Donna, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, lord, you scared me to death," She tells me and I smile.

"So, what'd I miss?"

Dad swallows before going over to the console, "Oh you know, just the planet Midnight, Agatha Christy and Rose giving Donna a message."

I tense at his words.

Rose.

Rose Tyler.

"But-that's impossible! She's locked in the parallel world! She couldn't have managed that unless they managed to create a dimension canon. And even if they did, Rose knows that that could damage the fabric of the universe," I ramble.

"Yeah, well I met her. Somehow she's been here. Just go with it," Donna tells me and I shake my head, a smile appearing on my face. There's a chance I could see Rose again.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor is fiddling with controls. By his foot, the hand in the jar is bubbling. Donna walks up to the Doctor.

"Thing is, Doctor. No matter what's happening, and I'm - I'm sure it's bad, I get that. But... Rose is coming back. Isn't that good?"

Full of worrying thoughts, Dad just stares at Donna for a moment - then realizing that he might see Rose again, he cheers up. "Yeah."

There's a loud noise and the TARDIS shakes violently sending us all to the floor.

"What the hell was that?!"

I rush over to the scanner pulling it around so that I can read it, "came from outside." Dad runs to the door and looks outside – we are in space, with nothing but several asteroids around. Shocked looks appeared on all of our faces.

"But we're in space. How did that happen?" Donna questions.

"That's impossible," I say. Dad runs back to the console.

"What did you do?"

Dad comes up behind me putting his hands on my shoulders as he peers over me, looking at the scanner, "We haven't moved, we're fixed... Can't have! No!" In disbelief, he runs back to the door.

"The TARDIS is still in the same place," I explain to Donna, "But the Earth has gone. The entire planet. It's gone."

I rush over to the doors by Dad and Donna. I squeeze between the two adults to look outside. I stand in front of my father, who places his hands on my shoulder. We look outside in total shock.

"But if the Earth's been moved, they've lost the sun! What about my Mum? And Grandad? They're dead, aren't they? Are they dead?"

I rush to the scanner. "I don't know, Donna, I just don't know, I'm sorry, I don't know..."

"That's my family. My whole world."

"There's no readings. Nothing," I tell Dad who is rushing around the console, "Not a trace. Not even a whisper. Oh, that is fearsome technology!"

"So, what do we do," Donna asks us, closing the doors and coming towards us.

"We've got to get help," Dad answers and I stop, looking across the controls in shock.

"You don't mean?"

Donna looks towards Dad, "From where?"

"Donna... I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation," He answers just before pulling the final switch, "Hold tight!" Donna quickly grabs hold of the console as the TARDIS jerks about.

"Which one's the stabilizers?" I question hoping to calm the journey.

"I don't know!" Dad replies and I stop and look across the control at him.

"Are you kidding me?! Did you not pass your test?"

He smiles sheepishly at me. "Oh my stars. My father's an idiot!" I announce to thin air.

"Oi! Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Donna quickly interrupts our childish feud. "Oi! Will you two please stop arguing! You sound like a bunch of kids!"

I smile and laugh, "I may be four times your age Donna, but I'm still a child."

"How old are you?" She questions.

"Somewhere around 107," I shrug.

"You're ancient!"

"He's 907!"

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope," I reply, popping the p.

The TARDIS is shaking violently as it is heading towards the Shadow Proclamation. "So go on then, what is the Shadow Proclamation anyway?"

"Posh name for police," Dad says.

I scuff, "Posh name for arseholes if you ask me," I mutter.

Dad glares across the console at me but continues, "Outer space police. Here we go!" The TARDIS is materializing inside a building. As the three of us step out, we are greeted by several Judoon pointing guns at them.

"Sco bo tro no flo jo ko fo. To to!" I raise my hands up in a surrender position.

Dad quickly replied to the Judoon, "No bo ho sho ko ro to so. Bo-ko-do-zo-go-bo-fo-po-jo!" The Judoon lower their guns, "Mo ho."

I stand next to my father in front of the Shadow Architect. She wears a long black dress and has pale skin. Her hair is curly white and her eyes a beady red. "Time Lords are the stuff of legend. They belong in the myths and whispers of the Higher Species. You cannot possibly exist."

"Yeah, more to the point," I reply, "We've got a missing planet!"

"Then you're not as wise as the stories would say. The picture is far bigger than you imagine."

"How so?" Dad questions.

"The whole universe is in outrage, Doctor. 24 worlds have been taken from the sky."

"How many?! Which ones?! Show me!"

I follow after him as he runs to a computer.

"Locations range far and wide. But all disappeared at the exact same moment. Leaving no trace."

I pull out my glasses from my leather jacket and slip them on as I look at the computer. The holograms of the planets surround us and I look around in awe. Dad browses through the files on the lost planets on a screen, listing some as he goes, "Callufrax Minorr. Jahoo. Shallacatop. Woman Wept... Clom!"

"Clom's gone?" I say confused, "Who'd want Clom?!"

"All different sizes, some populated, some not. But all unconnected."

"What about Pyrovillia?" Donna question, coming up behind us.

Shadow Architect looks at her, "Who is the female?"

"Donna!" The woman herself announces offended, "I'm a human being. Maybe not the stuff of legend but every bit as important as Time Lords, thank you." She crosses her arms over her chest as Dad and I watch her with proud smiles. "Way back when we were in Pompeii, Lucius said Pyrovillia had gone missing."

"Pyrovillia is cold case. Not relevant!"

"What do you mean, cold case," I ask her.

"The planet Pyrovillia cannot be part of this, it disappeared over 2,000 years ago."

"Yes, yes, hang on... But there's the Adipose Breeding Planet too, Miss Foster said that was lost, but that must've been a long time ago," Donna continues.

"That's it! Donna! Brilliant!" I praise, "Planets are being taken out of time as well as space... Let's put this into 3-D," I say and Dad fiddles with the computer and holograms of the lost planets appears in the air.

"Now, if we add Pyrovillia... And Adipose 3... Something missing. Where else, where else, where else, where else... lost, lost, lost, lost... Oh! The Lost Moon of Poosh!" Dad says. As he adds the last one, the holograms suddenly move and rearrange themselves.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," I answer, "The planets rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern. Oh, look at that!"

"27 planets in perfect balance," Dad marvels, "Come on, that is gorgeous!"

"Oi, don't get all spaceman, what does it mean?"

"All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine."

My brow furrows, "So, It's like a powerhouse! What for?"

"Who could design such a thing," Shadow Architect asks.

"Someone tried to move the Earth once before. Long time ago... can't be..."

"Was I here for this?" I question and Dad shakes his head.

"Donna! Come on, think - Earth! There must've been some sort of warning. Was there anything happening back in your day, like, electrical storms, freak weather, patterns in the sky?" I question getting her attention. She stands from where she was on the stairs and comes towards us.

"Well, how should I know? Um... no, I don't think so, no."

"Oh, OK, never mind," Dad says.

"Although," She says as if remembering something, "there were the bees disappearing."

"The bees disappearing? The bees disappearing. The bees disappearing!" Dad and I say together looking at each other. He plants a kiss on my forehead before running towards the computer.

"How is that significant?" Shadow Architect asks.

Donna and I follow Dad to the computer.

"On Earth we have these insects. Some people said it was pollution, or mobile phone signals."

"Or - they were going back home!" I suggest. Dad looks at me and gives me a proud smile. I return his smile with my own grin.

"Back home where?"

"The planet Melissa Majoria," I explain.

"Are you saying bees are aliens?!"

"Don't be so daft," Dad replies, "Not all of them. But if the migrant bees felt something coming, some sort of danger, and escaped... Tandocca!" He points towards Shadow Architect.

"The Tandocca Scale!"

"Tandocca Scale is the series of wavelengths used as a carrier signals by migrant bees. Infinitely small, no wonder we didn't see it!"

I pick up where he left off, "It's like looking for a speck of cinnamon in the Sahara, but look! There it is. The Tandocca trail. The transmat that moved the planets was using the same wavelength, we can follow the path!"

Donna, running towards the TARDIS, "And find the Earth?! Well, stop talking and do it!"

Dad and I quickly follow after her with me lagging behind. "We are!" We shout. Dad grabs my hand pulling me so that I'm forced to stay in stride with him.

Together, we dash into the TARDIS and fiddles with the controls.

"We're a bit late," I say, "the signal's scattered. But it's a start!"

Dad runs back to the door to and talks to the Shadow Architect waiting outside.

"I've got a blip! It's just a blip! But it's definitely a blip!"

"Then according to the Strictures of the Shadow Proclamation, I will have to seize your transport and your technology."

I look up from the controls when I hear the words come out of her mouth. Dad turns around and we exchange a look. I nod before quickly starting to rush around the console.

"Oh, really, what for," Dad inquires.

"The planets were stolen with hostile intent. We are declaring war, Doctor. Right across the universe. And you will lead us into battle!"

Donna looks at me confused. I give her a smirk as I speak, "You might want ot hold onto something." She realizes what I'm about to do and grabs hold of the console.

"Right, yes, course I will," dad speaks while backing up into the TARDIS once again, "I'll just go and... get you the key..." He slams the door closed just as I pull the final switch.

The TARDIS jerks almost sending me to the floor but Dad quickly reaches my side. He puts his arm out, catching me as he pulls another lever, while keeping another in place with his foot.

"Doctor! Come back!" We hear the Shadow Architect shout, "By the Holy Writ of the Shadow Proclamation, I order you to stop!"

Dad and I laugh as we rush around the console following the blip. A moment later, the time rotor stops wheezing.

"It's stopped."

Donna looks confused, "What do you mean? Is that good or bad? Where are we?"

"The Medusa Cascade," I tell her as I look at the scanner in shock.

"I came here when I was just a kid," Dad speaks, "ninety years old. It was the center of a rift in time and space."

"So, where are the twenty seven planets?"

"Nowhere. The Tandocca Trail stops dead. End of the line."

I look up at him with concern written all over my face.

"So what do we do? Doctor, what do we do?" Donna asks. The two of us just look at the ginger woman, "Now don't do this to me. No, don't. Don't do this to me. Not now. Tell me, what are we going do? You never give up. Please."

We sit in silence for a moment before we here a phone start ringing.

"Phone!" Dad shouts and presses a button on the controls causing Martha's old phone to pop out.

"Doctor, phone."

"Martha, is that you? It's a signal," Dad says pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Can we follow it," I ask excitedly. Dad dons his stethoscope.

"Oh, just watch me." A huge grin appears on his face as he puts on the stethoscope and places the phone on the dash. "Got it. Locking on."

I join him at the controls as I help him fly the time machine.

All around us are all sorts of noises, from banging to slams, if I hadn't been me I would be wondering if we were going to die any second. I jump away from the console as flames emerge from the floor and more closer to my father, away from them.

"We're travelling through time. One second in the future. The phone call's pulling us through."

"Three, two, one," Dad and I count off together. The three of us let out a cheer of victory as the planets pop into existence around them. The Tardis stops shaking.

"Twenty seven planets," Donna smiles, "And there's the Earth. But why couldn't we see them?"

"The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe," Dad explains quickly.

"Perfect hiding place," I praise, "Tiny little pocket of time. But we found them." My eyes fly back to the screen as it begins to blur, "Ooo, ooo, ooo, what's that? Hold on, hold on. Some sort of Subwave Network." Dad adjusts the signal so that we can see the screen clearly.

I smile when I see all the familiar faces.

Sarah Jane Smith.

Martha Jones.

Captain Jack Harkness.

And there are two other's that I don't know.

With Jack, there is a woman who looks to be in her earlier twenties. She has pixie cut, ginger hair and wearing a fedora on top of her head with a red V-neck.

With Sarah Jane is a boy who looks my age with bright blue eyes and brown hair.

"Where the hell have you been," The ginger woman asks.

"Doctor, it's the Daleks," Jack says.

Sarah Jane speaks, "It's the Daleks. They're taking people to their spaceship."

"It's not just Dalek Caan," Martha adds.

"Sarah Jane. Who's that boy?" Dad asks, "That must be Torchwood. Oh, they're brilliant." Dad smiles at the screen.

"Oi, ginger! Do I know you?" I ask and she smiles and laughs, before adjusting her hat.

"No. But I know everything about you," She replies with a goofy grin. She has bright emerald eyes that I can't help but notice are so much older than the rest of her body.

"That doesn't make a lick of sense."

"Watch it, Em," Dad tells her and I give him a confused look.

"How do you know each other?"

Ginger smiles and laughs. "Nurse Emily Williams. Call me what you like. I've ran into this idiot to many times to count. Never in the right order though. Don't worry, Arcy, you'll know all about me soon enough. For now, Doctor, where are we?"

"Midnight," He answers.

"Oh, that was years ago" She mutters to herself. "Mine was the Library," I say and a solemn looks comes across his face. "Sorry by the way," She squeaks.

Dad shakes it off and looks at everyone on the screen and smiles. "Look at you all, you clever people."

"That's Martha," Donna smiles and then looks up to the top right corner of the screen and looks at Jack. "And who's he," She asks while pointing towards Jack.'

"Donna, don't you dare! Not every day I come across a decent man. He's mine," Emily says wrapping her arms around the Captains waist.

"Oi!" I hear a man shout in the background.

"Sorry, Ianto," She smiles turning around to face him, "How about the three of us? Gwen you can join to if you like." I scrunch my nose in disgust.

"Stop it. All of you. Especially you, young woman," Dad scolds. Emily just turns to the screen and grins.

"Still didn't answer my question."

Dad looks from Jack to Donna, "Captain Jack. Don't. Just don't." He shakes his head.

"Donna! You can come too! We can have a five-some! Oh, that'd be knew."

"I'm up," Jack grins.

She smiles and laughs, "Great, as long as nobody dies, we'll all meet at Gwen's."

"Why my place?"

"Do I look like I own a house?"

"Oi! Stop it. All of you," Dad snaps and then turns to me, "Please, do everything in your power to never say that again." He turns back to the screen.

"It's like an outer space Facebook," Donna marvels.

"Everyone except Rose."

Emily rolls her eyes and looks as if she's about to say something before the screen goes blank.

"Oh."

"We've lost them."

"No, no, no, no, no. There's another signal coming through," I say quickly reaching for the controls so that we can contact this other person. "There's someone else out there. Hello?"

"Can you hear me? Rose?" Glance at Dad when he mentions her name.

"Your voice is different," A voice says and Dad tenses, "and yet its arrogance is unchanged."

My eyes widen when I recognize the voice. I may have never met this man but I have sure heard his voice. And most definitely his name.

"Welcome to my new Empire," He says as he appears on the screen. I take a step back, terrified. The decaying humanoid stared at us as it spoke. "Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros, lord and creator of the Dalek race."

"Great, love a man who speaks in third person," Comes a voice and I jump, turning around to face Emily Williams.

The TARDIS jerks and rings a bell as if to say she can't be here.

"You shouldn't be in here," Dad says abruptly as he turns around to face her. She just smiles and walks over from where she stands by the door.

"You know I can be," She smiles.

I take notice at how odd the girl is; even the way she walks is a bit goofy. From her fedora to her crooked grin and tattoo to what appears to be fish fingers and custard, she's generally odd.

"Is that fish fingers and custard?" I ask pointing towards her wrist. She holds up her left arm.

"Don't you know a vortex manipulator when you see one? God, I forgot how daft you were- sorry- are," She says and I give her a blank look. "Oooohh, you mean this," She says holding up her right arm to reveal the colorful tattoo, "Yeah, sorry you saw that."

"Why?"

"Spoilers," She smiles.

"Doctor," I hear Donna say and I turn around to face the screen once again, remembering the problem at hand.

"Have you nothing to say," Davros asks.

"Doctor, it's all right," Donna reminds him, "We're, we're in the Tardis. We're safe."

I can hear Emily mutter something uder her breath, but don't pry into it.

"But you were destroyed," Dad says, "in the very first year of the Time War, at the Gates of Elysium."

"Do you even know who your daughter is?" Emily asks with a confused expression on her face. "This one's died some many times, I don't even remember most of them."

"What?" I turn around giving her a confused look and she just grins at me.

"I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child."

Emily cringes, "Oh, never mind. She couldn't even come back from that."

"I tried to save you," Dad continues and I double take. What idiot would try to save Davros?

Apparently my father.

"But it took one stronger than you," Davros replies, "Dalek Caan himself."

"I flew into the wild and fire. I danced and died a thousand times."

"Emergency Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself."

"But that's impossible," I chime in, "The entire War is timelocked."

"And yet he succeeded," Davros speaks, "Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine. A single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?"

"And you made a new race of Daleks," Emily says but she isn't looking at the screen. She seems as if she's trying to remember what she's supposed to say.

"I gave myself to them, quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body." Davros opens his tunic to reveal his bare ribs with just a few nerve endings over them, and his internal organs inside.

"Eew," Emily cringes behind me while I'm unfazed.

"New Daleks. True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?"

"Um, me," Both Emily and I say with annoyed looks. I stop and look at her confused and once again she just smiles.

"After all this time, everything we saw, everything we lost, I have only one thing to say to you. Bye!" He quickly pulls a lever down and the TARDIS is off.

"Who _are_ you?" I ask Emily as Dad, Emily and I rush around the console.

"I told you, I'm Emily Williams. I'm from Leadworth. Well, kind of," She says, "now, stabilizers, where'd they go now," She mutters, "Ah ha!" She presses a few buttons and the TARDIS calms down but she continues to fly the TARDIS as does Dad.

"I hate when you do that," he says.

"Well, I hate when I don't," She replies.

"Who are you?" I ask again.

"I told you," She says and a smirk appears on her face as she continues, saying her name as if I'm supposed to be impressed, "I'm Emily Williams."

"That's not what I meant."

Dad settles down, pouting as he walks around the controls continuing to fly the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry, Arcy. You can't know just yet. You will soon enough though. I'm sorry, by the way," She says her voice quieting.

"For what?"

Her eyes widen when she realizes what she said. "Oh, uh, nothing. Confusing you? I don't know. Forget I said anything."

"I can't just forget that."

She smiles sadly, "Don't I know."

We hear the familiar wheezing, groaning sound that I love so much as we materialize on Earth.

"What did I miss? I'm so lost," Donna says and Emily grins at her.

"We've met twice now and I still confuse you. Wow, I'm impressed but your skills Donna Noble- actually, no I'm not. I've been told I'm a very confusing person. I even confuse Chinny every once in a while. I'll go from acting like a child to sleeping with the closest person it's quite odd actually. Though, I'm not complaining. Chinny isn't very happy about the last part and neither is Nose but still." She rambles while the three of us look at her with blank faces. She stops and looks around the room at us. "Am I rambling?"

"Yeah, little bit," Dad replies.

"You should carry duct tape," She tells her as she meanders towards the door.

"Then all you'll be good for flying the TARDIS. It's not even like you do it right," Dad replies as we follow her to the door.

"Actually, I fly her correctly. You don't."

"Who even taught you?"

"You did. Don't you remember? Horribly, might I add? But, she taught me correctly. Actually, only time I use the stabilizers is when I'm with you, because I know how much it annoys you," She says as he back up against the doors. "Now, come with me, this is the good part."

She pushes them open and stepping out onto the Earth. I quickly follow after.

The sky is dark and the stars are not what they should be. In the sky are 26 different plants, varying in size, shape and color. Across the street from the TARDIS is a small familiar looking church.

"Hey, Donna, didn't you get married there?" Emily says confusingly as she points towards the church nearby.

"What? No," Donna says confused. "Oh! I'm getting married in the future! That's brilliant!" Donna realizes.

"Damn it," Emily mutters, "Sorry, you weren't supposed to know that."

She shakes her head and looks around, "Like a ghost town."

The streets are empty. Cars scatter the street with their doors open. Trash litters the ground, some of it being blown away by the wind.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. What for? Think, Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?" Dad asks her.

"Just, the darkness is coming."

"Anything else," I ask while Emily turns around with a grin on her face.

"Why don't you ask her yourself," Emily says. Dad turns around.

His eyes settle on her. I can see the love in his eyes when he looks at her, the pure joy that spreads across his face when he sees his human.

Rose is walking down the street towards us.

Dad starts to walk towards her as a grin spreads across his face. He picks up the pace until he's sprinting down the street towards her. I can't help but smile, knowing one of my best friends is finally back.

Emily glances at me for a moment and I quickly take notice to the panicked look on her face. She takes off down the street and I quickly take off after her, knowing something horrible is going to happen.

Rose's eyes lock onto something around the corner just as Dad turns his head to face it as well. His eyes widen and so do mine as I see the Dalek round the corner.

"Exterminate."

"NO!" I scream and I barely register the scream echoing my own.

The Dalek's ray grazes the Doctor, but still lights him up, causing his skeleton to show. He falls and Emily barely catches him.

Jack appears and blasts the Dalek.

"'bout time you got here, Jack," Emily says glancing up at the Captain.

Rose is on her knees next to Dad as I stand there in shock.

"You're lucky. It only grazed you," Emily says as she assesses his injuries.

"I've got you. It missed you. Look, it's me, Doctor," Rose says. Dad's eyes never leave the blonde.

"Rose," he smiles.

"Hi."

"Long time no see."

"Yeah. Been busy, you know," He jokes, Dad lets out a cry of pain and I have to choke back a sob. "Don't die. Oh, my God. Don't die. Oh my god, don't die."

"He's not going to die," Emily reassures her.

"Get him into the Tardis," Jack order, "quick. Move."

I help lay my father down on the floor before quickly being dragged away by my future self. Jack soon comes over as well and I take notice to how she wraps her arms around the man.

"What, what do we do? There must be some medicine or something," Donna rambles.

"Just step back," Jack commands, "Rose, do as I say, and get back. He's dying and you know what happens next."

"What do you mean? He can't," Donna chokes back tears.

"Oh, no. I came all this way," Rose says. She and Donna are kneeling beside him.

"What do you mean, what happens next?" Donna questions.

I choke back a sob as I see my father's right hand beginning to glow a soft gold.

"It's starting."

Dad struggles to his feet as Rose and Donna slowly back away.

Jack seems to be the only one calm about the situation. Donna is panic stricken, unsure of what is going on. Rose seems of be incapable of letting her lover change again. Emily is burying her face in jack's chest, her eyes closed shut as if remising a bad memory. I stand back with the group, trying my hardest not to cry as I watch the father I love about to change into someone I don't even know.

"Here we go. Good luck, Doctor," Jack says.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?!" Donna demands frantically.

Emily pulls away from Jack just enough that she can be heard, "When Time Lords are dying, they regenerate. They can repair their whole bodies, be cured of almost any illness or injury. But, it comes with a price. We have to change, our whole body, mind, personality, our whole existence. When you regenerate you come out a completely new person."

"But you can't!" Rose cries.

"I'm sorry," Dad says, "it's too late. I'm regenerating."

Suddenly, the energy takes over, forcing him into a star like position. His head flies back as his body is healed. I have to look away to keep from being blinded by the gold energy as it's emitted from his body.

Goodbye, Dad.


	12. Journey's End 2

**Hello again. Here's the next chapter, apologies in advance. Let me know what you think in the review section.**

 **-holmesinthetardis.**

* * *

I hold back tears as the golden energy streams from his hands and head. He's regenerating. His last moment was getting to see Rose again. My eyes widen as I see him use all his power to turn and point both hands towards his old hand, which sits on the floor, bubbling.

He releases the rest of the regeneration energy and his old hand absorbs it.

Emily pulls away from Jack with wide emerald eyes. "How you do that?! I don't remember this!"

He's still the same exact person. Nothing has changed. It's impossible.

"Now then," He smiles, "Where were we?"

Dad goes over to his spare hand and checks on it. It's glowing with regeneration energy.

"There now."

He blows on the jar and the glowing stops.

"You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to. Why would I? Look at me," Dad says turning towards us and a look of realization dawns on Emily.

"So, to stop the energy going all the way, you siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely your hand. Am I right?" Emily asks excitedly as she kneels next to his hand. She has a look of amazement and wonder plastered across her pale face.

"Exactly," Dad grins.

"You're still you," Rose asks.

"I'm still me." Dad and Rose hug. A moment later they pull away and Dad and I lock eyes. He grins at me and I can't help but return it. I laugh as I rush over to him, throwing my arms around his neck and wrapping my legs around his waist as he spins me around.

"You're brilliant!" I praise.

"I know," He smiles before setting me down.

Donna turns to Jack. "You can hug me, if you want. No, really. You can hug me."

A moment later, the power cuts out.

"They've got us," Emily exclaims while rushing to the console, "Power's gone. Some kind of chronon loop." The Tardis tilts with a jerk sending me to the floor. Emily holds onto the console while everyone else struggles to stay standing. Dad quickly helps me up.

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the center of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination," Jack says.

Donna speaks up. "You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?"

"Rose," Emily grabs the human's attention, "you've been in a parallel world. That world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?"

"It's the darkness."

"The stars were going out," Donna says.

"One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this, er, this travel machine, this, this er, dimension cannon, so I could. Well, so I could," Rose trails off.

"What?"

"So I could come back," Dad grins at her, "Shut up. Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything."

"The Void is dead? That can happen?" A confused expression appears on Emily's pale face.

"In that parallel world, you said something about me."

"The dimension cannon could measure timelines, and it's, it's weird, Donna, but they all seemed to converge on you."

"But why me? I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick."

The scanner beeps.

"The Dalek Crucible," Emily announces after grabbing the scanner, "All aboard."

"We'll have to go out. Because if we don't, they'll get in," Dad speaks looking towards the doors.

"You told me nothing could get through those doors," Rose replies.

"You've got extrapolator shielding," Jack adds.

"Last time we fought the Daleks- or well, you fought the Daleks," Emily speaks up, "they were scavengers and hybrids, and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting Tardises, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door is just wood." I subconsciously move closer to my father, intertwining my fingers with his.

Jack turns towards Rose, "What about your dimension jump?"

"It needs another twenty minutes. And anyway, I'm not leaving."

"What about your teleports?" Dad asks turning towards Emily and Jack.

"Went down with the power loss," Jack answers.

"Right then. All of us together. Yeah. Donna?" Donna is staring at nothing. He snaps her out of it. "Donna?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do."

"No, I know."

"Surrender, Doctor, and face your Dalek masters." A Dalek says outside of the doors.

"Crucible on maximum alert." Another says.

"Daleks."

"Oh, God," Jack gasps and I can tell he's truly scared. Emily grips his hand in her own. She whispers something to Jack. "Time can be rewritten."

No one seems to notice the two but me, "It's been good, though, hasn't it? All of us," dad says. "All of it. Everything we did. You were brilliant," He says to Donna then turns to me, "And you were brilliant," He turns to Rose, "And you were brilliant." He looks towards Jack and Emily, "You were brilliant. And you were confusing. Blimey."

"Love you too," Emily smiles at him.

Dad leads his companions and me out of the Tardis. Donna is lagging behind.

"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! A red Dalek yells.

The rest of the Daleks repeat him together, "Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!"

I look up at the phalanxes of Daleks flying around.

"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!"

"Behold, Doctor," The red Dalek says, "Behold the might of the true Dalek race."

"Donna! You're no safer in there," Dad calls out to our ginger friend who is still in the TARDIS. The Tardis door slams shut, trapping Donna inside.

"What?"

"Doctor? What have you done?" Donna calls from inside.

"It wasn't me. I didn't do anything," Dad says rushing towards the doors.

"Oi! Oi, I'm not staying behind!"

"What did you do?!" I question the Dalek before me.

"This is not of Dalek origin."

"Doctor!"

"Stop it!" Dad shouts, "She's my friend. Now open the door and let her out."

"This is Time Lord treachery."

"Me? The door just closed on its own."

"Nevertheless, the Tardis is a weapon and it will be destroyed."

"No!" I scream as I watch a trapdoor open from under the TARDIS. The blue box drops through the flooring taking our friend with it.

"What are you doing? Bring it back!"

"What have you done?" I demand answers, "Where's it going?"

The Red Dalek answers me, "The Crucible has a heart of Z-neutrino energy. The Tardis will be deposited into the core."

"You can't," Emily speaks up. Her emerald eyes are wide in shock, "You've taken the defenses down. It'll be torn apart!" Her hand travels to the vortex manipulator as if an idea has popped into her head. She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a short tube and points it at the time travel device. It glows a faint red and she looks around to make sure no one else is looking.

How can she have a sonic screwdriver?

Her eyes settle on me watching her and she winks before pocketing the screwdriver. She types coordinates into her vortex manipulator while watching the red Dalek.

"But Donna's still in there!" Rose shouts.

"Let her go!" Jack orders.

"The female and the Tardis will perish together. Observe. The last children of Gallifrey are powerless."

"Please. I'm begging you. I'll do anything! Put me in her place. You can do anything to me, I don't care, just get her out of there!" Dad begs.

There's a flash of light and Emily disappears from sight.

"Where'd Emily go?" Rose asks looking around confused.

Dad doesn't blink twice and neither does Jack.

"You are connected to the Tardis. Now feel it die. Total Tardis destruction in ten rels. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. The Tardis has been destroyed. Now tell me, Doctor. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?"

"Yeah."

"Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?"

"Yeah? Feel this!" Jack produces a small revolver and shoots at the Red Dalek.

"Exterminate!" The Red Dalek turns towards Jack and points its whisk gun at him. It shoots a beam at him, striking him square in the chest. Jack screams in pain as his body lights up revealing his skeleton. He falls to the ground dead.

"Jack," Rose gasps, "Oh, my God. Oh, no."

"Rose," I say grabbing her hand, "come here. Leave him."

"They killed him."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Escort them to the Vault," The red Dalek orders.

"There's nothing we can do," I tell the human girl as I wrap a comforting arm around her. I look down at Jack's lifeless body showing no remorse, his death affecting neither my father nor I.

"They are the playthings of Davros now."

I look back at Jack as the Dalek's lead us away. He opens his eyes and locks eyes with me, sending me a wink before closing his eyes once again.

I look across the room at Davros with pure hatred. The humanoid sits in the lower half of a Dalek and looks at us as if he's already the victor.

"Activate the holding cells," He orders.

Spotlights shine down on the Dad, Rose and I. Curiously I touch the edge of the light.

"Holy shit!" Electricity shoots through my hand, burning my skin. Dad glances at me in worry as I hold my hand to my chest. I try to make myself smaller to avoid touch the edge of the spotlight again.

"Excellent. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained," Davros speaks and I glare across the room.

"What? Scared of a little girl?" I snap at him.

"It is time we talked, Doctor," Davros says ignoring my comment, "After so very long."

"No, no, no, no, no. We're not doing the nostalgia tour. I want to know what's happening right here, right now, because the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah? As in dungeon, cellar, prison. You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?" Anger seethes through my father's voice.

"We have an arrangement."

"No, no, no, no, no," I say interrupting, smirking as I come up with an insult, "No, I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!"

"So very full of fire, are they not. And to think you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find them again," Davros speaks to Rose. I don't dare look to my left at Rose, though if I had, I would have seen the look of sympathy on her face.

"Leave her alone."

"She is mine to do as I please."

"Then why am I still alive?" Rose asks the demon.

"You must be here," He replies, "It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan."

Caan speaks up from the corner of the room, "So cold and dark. Fire is coming. The endless flames." The top half of the dalek has been blown off revealing the squishy, one eyed, tentacles hate.

"What is that thing?"

"You've met before," Dad informs Rose, "The last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War, unprotected."

"Caan did more than that. He saw time. Its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. The three of you."

"This I have foreseen, in the wild and the wind. The Doctor will be here as witness, at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time. And one of them will die," Dalek Caan laughs. It's obvious the thing has lots it's mind.

"Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Donna? Why did the Tardis door close? Tell me!" Dad demands his voice rising.

"Oh, that's it. The anger, the fire, the rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is. Why so shy? Show your companion. Show your child. Show them your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that too."

"Everytime," I mumble to myself, "I was there too, you know!"

"I have seen. At the time of ending," Caan cackles, "the Doctor's soul will be revealed."

"What does that mean?"

"We will discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches. The testing begins."

Confused, I ask, "Testing of what?"

"The Reality bomb. Behold. The apotheosis of my genius." Davros turns on a screen showing a holding area full of people. I look towards the window to see the planets starting to glow.

"That's Z-neutrino energy," Dad speaks quickly, worried, "flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string. No, Davros. Davros, you can't! You can't! No!"

I squeeze my eyes shut as the people gently atomize from the head down, disappearing forever.

"Doctor, what happened?"

"Electrical energy," Davros answers, "Miss Tyler. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter."

"The stars are going out," I say as I look out the window once again, unable to look at Davros any longer.

"The twenty seven planets. They become one vast transmitter, blasting that wavelength," Dad speaks.

"Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation. This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!"

My eyes flick to the screen as I watch it go to static before a familiar face pops up.

"This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat. Can you hear me?"

"Put me through," Dad orders.

Davros speaks, "It begins As Dalek Caan foretold."

"The Children of Time will gather, and one of them will die."

"Stop saying that," I growl, "Put us through!"

Martha looks terrified but that doesn't stop her from speaking as if she's the most confident person in the uniserve, "Doctor! I'm sorry, I had to."

"Oh, but the Doctor is powerless. My prisoner. State your intent."

"I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone or I'll use it."

"Osterhagen what?" I look at her confused, "What's an Osterhagen Key?"

"There's a chain of twenty five nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart."

"What? Who invented that? Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose," I shrug before looking stern once again, "Martha, are you insane?"

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope, that this becomes the final option."

"That's never an option," Dad replies deadpan.

"Don't argue with me, Doctor!"

"Because it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these twenty seven planets for something. But what if it becomes twenty six? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?"

"Even with how insane as you're being right now- Gods I missed you," I grin.

"She's good," Rose smiles.

"Who's that," Martha questions.

"My name's Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Oh, my God. He found you," Martha gasps.

Another screen appears revealing more familiar faces.

"Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls," He holds up a Warp Star that appears to be wired into the ship. "Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off."

"He's still alive. Oh, my god. That, that's my mum," Rose gasps in shock.

"Mickey Smith! Great to see your handsome face," I grin, "Captain, what are you doing?"

"I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe. I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up."

"You can't!" Dad shouts.

"Where did you get a Warp Star," I ask curiously.

"From me," Sarah Jane says popping onto the screen next to the Captain. "We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners."

"Impossible. That face," Davros says. "After all these years."

"Davros. It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith. Remember?"

"Oh, this is meant to be. The circle of Time is closing. You were there on Skaro at the very beginning of my creation."

"And I've learnt how to fight since then. You let the Doctor go, or this Warp Star. It gets opened."

"I'll do it," Jack says. **"** Don't imagine I wouldn't."

"My stars, you people are brilliant." I can't help but be amazed at what these people are capable of doing.

"Now that's what I call a ransom. Doctor," Rose says turning towards my father.

"And the prophecy unfolds."

"The Doctor's soul is revealed. See him. See the heart of him," Caan laughs and I look across the room at him, disgusted.

"The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people and you fashion them into weapons. Behold your Children of Time transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this."

"They're trying to help," Dad reminds.

"Already I have seen them sacrifice today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman who fell opening the Subwave Network."

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Harriet Jones," Rose answers, "She gave her life to get you here."

"How many more? Just think. How many have died in your name? The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you yourself."

"It's the Crucible or the Earth," Martha speaks. "No!" Martha shouts. She drops the key as a transmat snatches her away. Jack drops the Warp Star as he and his group also vanish.

"I've got you. It's all right," Jack assures Martha as he keeps her from falling to the ground.

"Don't move, all of you. Stay still," Dad orders our group of friends.

"Guard them! On your knees, all of you. Surrender!"

"Do as he says," Dad tells them. The five of them get to their knees.

"Mum," Rose says, "I told you not to."

"Yeah, but I couldn't leave you."

"The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come. Now, detonate the Reality bomb!"

"You can't, Davros!" Dad shouts, "Just listen to me! Just stop!"

Davros laughs, "Nothing can stop the detonation. Nothing and no one!"

All commotion stops when a familiar sound fills our ears.

"But that's-" I say.

"Impossible," Davros finishes.

The wheezing, groaning sound fills our ears as the blue box materializes. The TARDIS doors fly open revealing Emily. There's a device in her hands and she looks at Davros with pure hatred.

"Brilliant," Jack smiles.

Determined, she runs from the TARDIS and towards Davros as Dad yells at her, "Don't!"

Davros lifts his hand, pointing towards the woman and a bolt of blue energy is shot at her. She falls to the ground in pain, dropping the gizmo in the process.

"Activate holding cell," Davros says and a spotlight shines down on her.

We all look towards the TARDIS as someone else runs out of the wooden blue box.

"You're kidding me," I gasp as I watch a perfect copy of my father run out of the doors. The only difference is that he's wearing a blue suit and no tie. He picks up the gizmo just as Davros zaps him as well before a holding cell appears around him as well.

Donna runs out of the Tardis and grabs the gizmo.

"Doctor! I've got it. But I don't know what to do!" She's knocked back several feet, crashing into a machine in the corner of the room by the TARDIS, knocking her out cold.

"Donna! Donna! Are you all right, Donna?" Dad cries out to his friend.

"Destroy the weapon." A Dalek obeys. "I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic."

"How come there are two of you?" Rose asks my father. It's clear by her expression that she's completely confused.

"Human biological metacrisis. Never mind that. Now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb."

"Stand witness, Time Lords. Stand witness, humans. Your strategies have failed; your weapons are useless, and. Oh. The end of the universe has come," Davros speaks.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."

An alarm sounds off and I look towards the woman I had never thought would be capable of something like this.

"Mmm, closing all Z-neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop. That button there," Donna presses a button on the panel she was thrown against.

"System in shutdown."

"Detonation negative."

"Explain. Explain. Explain!"

"Donna," I say flabbergasted, "you can't even change a plug."

"Do you want to bet, Time Girl?"

"You'll suffer for this," Davros says. Donna lifts a lever and Davros' electrical zap travels up his arm. He cries out in pain.

"Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrograde field arc inversion," She explains with a tilt of her hand.

Davros orders the Daleks. "Exterminate her!"

"Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate." Donna works more controls on the panel and I smile. Who knew?

"Weapons non-functional."

"Phwor. Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix."

"How did you work that out? You're-" Dad is lost for words, unable to explain what is going on.

The metacrisis Doctor speaks up, "Time Lord. Part Time Lord."

"Part human. Oh, yes. That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna," She grins.

"The Doctor Donna. Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming. The Doctor Donna," Dad speaks, eyes widening in realization.

"Holding cells deactivated," She says pressing another button and I sigh in relief was I see the cell disappear. "And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits. You too, girls. Get to work."

Dad, uh- Dad Two, Emily and I rush towards the panel, quickly getting to work in helping Donna.

"Stop them! Get them away from the controls," Davros orders the Daleks.

"And spin," Donna smiles as she presses another button causing the Daleks spin around on the spot.

"Help me. Help me!" One cries.

"And the other way," Emily grins as She flips a switch causing them to change directions.

"What did you do?" Dad Two asks.

"Trip switch circuit-breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator."

"But that's brilliant!" He praises.

"Why did we never think of that?" Dad asks.

"Because you two were just Time Lords, you dumbos," Donna answers before going off into a full explanation, "lacking that little bit of human. That gut instinct that comes hand in hand with Planet Earth. I can think of ideas you two couldn't dream of in a million years. Ah, the universe has been waiting for me. Now, let's send that trip switch all over the ship. Did I ever tell you, best temp in Chiswick? Hundred words per minute."

Jack runs into the Tardis.

"Come on then. We've got twenty seven planets to send home. Activate magnetron," Emily says as she begins to flips switches and press buttons at lightning speed.

"Stop this at once!" Davros demands.

Jack comes out of the Tardis with the honking big guns. "Mickey!" He tosses one to the man who goes towards Davros.

"You will desist!"

Mickey points his gun at Davros at point blank range.

"Just stay where you are, mister."

"Out of the way," Jack says and kicks a spinning Dalek down a corridor, while Sarah and Rose manhandle another.

"Good to see you again," Sarah smiles.

"Oh, you too."

"Ready?" Donna asks. "And reverse."

The five of us pull out pairs of rods, and the planets disappear one by one.

"Off you go, Clom," Dad says.

"Back home, Adipose Three."

"Shallacatop! Gotta love Shallacatop," Emily smiles.

"Pyrovillia, home at last," I say.

"And the Lost Moon of Poosh. Sorted. Ha!" Donna grins ear to ear.

"We need more power!" Dad points out.

"Is anyone going to tell us what's going on?" Rose asks.

"He poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand. She touched the hand, and he grew out of that but that fed back into her," Emily quickly explains.

Donna continues for her, "But, it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros! Part human, part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor. I got his mind."

"So there's three of you?" Sarah says.

"Three Doctors?"

"You're all shocked by three Doctor's but no one has brought up me being here? I'm insulted," Emily says looking around at our companions with a shocked look on her face.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now," Jack smiles.

"Ew," Emily cringes.

Jack scuffs, "You're the one that dated a Zygon."

"A zygon?" The three Doctors say looking up at her in shock. I look at her in disgust.

Emily throws up her hands in frustration, "It was a onetime thing! And he looked like Tom Hiddleston! Besides, one kiss and I was checked, you can't blame me. Anyway, back to the topic," She turns towards Donna. "You're so unique the timelines were converging on you. Human being with a Time Lord brain."

"But you promised me," Davros says, "Dalek Caan. Why did you not foresee this?"

"Oh, I think he did," Dad says, "Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages, getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time."

"This would always have happened. I only helped, Doctor."

"You betrayed the Daleks!" Davros shouts.

"I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed, no more!"

"I will descend to the Vault," we all look up to see the Red Dalek descending into the room.

"Heads up!" Jack shouts.

"Davros, you have betrayed us."

"It was Dalek Caan."

"The Vault will be purged. You will all be exterminated." The Red Dalek zaps the control panel.

"Like I was saying," Jack speaks, "feel this!" Jack fires an extended pulse from his big gun and the Red Dalek explodes.

"Oh, we've lost the magnetron. And there's only one planet left. Oh, guess which one. But we can use the Tardis," Dad says before running into the TARDIS.

"Holding Earth stability. Maintaining atmospheric shell," Dad 2 says.

"The prophecy must complete."

"Don't listen to him," Davros says.

"I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Arcadia."

"What?" I say confused. Emily looks up at Dalek Caan and a solemn look comes over her.

"I've defeated you many times before and every time you ran away screaming. Only this time, you beg for your death. Why is that?" Emily asks her voice cold. Her voice never rises though, yet everyone in the room could tell she was holding back anger.

"The prophecy must be completed."

"He's right. Because with or without a Reality bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped," Dad 2 says.

"Just, just wait for my Dad," I say unsure of what to do.

"I am your Dad. Maximising Dalekanium power feeds," Dad two says. Emily quickly joins Dad 2's side with a stern look on her face.

"Blasting them back," She says her voice low.

Daleks start exploding all over the Crucible and all over the Medusa Cascade. Dad runs out of the TARDIS.

"What have you done?"

Emily and Dad 2 speak together, "Fulfilling the prophecy."

"Do you know what you've done? Now get in the Tardis! Everyone! All of you, inside! Run!" Dad quickly orders. Everyone clambers into the wooden box. "In! In! In! In!"

"Sarah Jane! Rose! Jackie! Jack! Mickey! Martha! Donna! Emily! Arcy!" Dad 2 does a head count, making sure everyone is one board.

The explosions are starting to wreck the Vault. Emily quickly rushes towards the doors with Dad.

"Davros? Come with me. I promise I can save you," Dad quickly says.

"Never forget, Doctor and child, you did this. I name you, Doctor. Forever, you are the Destroyer of the Worlds! And you, child! You are the Coming Darkness."

"Oh, so that's where that came from," Emily smiles before running back to the console.

A wall of flames leaps up and Davros gurgles his last scream.

"One will still die," Caan says before exploding.

"Why were they calling you Arcadia," I ask Emily as she quickly comes back towards me.

She ignores my question.

"And off we go," Dad says quickly running towards the TARDID. Together, he and I quickly fly the TARDIS off of the Crucible.

The Tardis dematerializes. The Crucible goes up in flames.

"But what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space," Sarah reminds.

"I'm on it," Emily says as she grabs the screen pulling it around to face her. "Ianto, Gwen, this is Emily Williams. Are you receiving me?"

"Loud and clear," Gwen responds just as their faces appear on the screen. "Is Jack there?"

"Can't get rid of him," Dad answers as he joins her side, as do I.

"Jack, what's her name?" I ask.

"Gwen Cooper."

"Tell me, Gwen Cooper, Are you from an old Cardiff family?"

"Yes, all the way back to the eighteen hundreds."

"Ah, thought so," I smile and turn towards Rose, "Spatial genetic multiplicity."

"Oh, yeah," She grins.

"Yeah, it's a funny old world. Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me," Dad quickly orders.

"Doing it now, sir," the man who I assume to be Ianto replies.

"What's that for?" Donna asks.

"It's a tow rope," I answer, "Now then. Sarah, what was your son's name?"

"Luke. He's called Luke. And the computer's called Mister Smith."

"Calling Luke and Mister Smith," Dad says, "This is the Doctor. Come on, Luke. Shake a leg."

The boy from earlier appears on the screen, "Is Mum there?"

"Oh, she's fine and dandy."

"Yes! Yes!"

"Now, Mister Smith, I want you to harness the Rift power and loop it around the Tardis. You got that?" Emily says quickly.

"I regret I will need remote access to Tardis base code numerals," A male computerized voice responds.

"Oh, blimey, that's going to take a while," Dad mumbles as he runs a hand through his hair.

"No, no, no. Let me. K9, out you come!" Sarah calls. K9 beams in beside Luke.

"Affirmative, Mistress."

"Oh! Oh ho! Oh, good dog!" Dad praises.

"K9, give Mister Smith the base code," I tell the metal dog.

"Mistress, Tardis base code now being transferred. The process is simple."

"Now then, you lot," Emily says, "Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that. Because you know why this Tardis always is always rattling about the place? Rose? That, there," She points. "It's designed to have six pilots, and he has to do it single handed. Martha, keep that level. But not anymore. Jack, there you go. Steady that. Now we can fly this thing. No, Jackie," She says stopping in front of Rose's mother. "No, no. Not you. Don't touch anything. Just stand back. Like it's meant to be flown. We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the Tardis by Mister Smith, and we're going to fly Planet Earth back home. Right then. Off we go."

A bright smile appears on her face as Dad 2 takes the last position at the controls. I lean back against the rails next to my father as all of our friends fly the TARDIS. Emily comes over and stands on my other side.

The Tardis takes the strain on the tow rope, then pulls Earth out of the Cascade. Donna walks around the console, supervising the flight.

"That's really good, Jack. I think you're the best," She flirts.

"Watch it, Donna," Emily says once again.

"Since when are you protective?" Jack asks her.

"Since someone actually had the nerve to flirt while I'm around," She grins.

The TARDIS drops the Earth off by the Moon, and everyone celebrates.

"Good job!" Jackie praises. Everyone shouts in victory and hugs each other. Emily smiles and turns to me and we quickly throw our arms around each other in a tight embrace.

Donna pulls Jack off Sarah and hugs him herself. Emily pulls away from me and marches over to the two, and pulls Donna off of the Captain who chuckles at her protectiveness.

"Come here," He smiles before pressing her lips against his own.

"Not in my TARDIS," Dad tells the two, though a smile was plastered on his face.

The TARDIS materializes in a park in Cardiff. Church bells are ringing a celebratory change. Dad, Sarah Jane, Martha, Jack, Emily and I exit the TARDIS.

"You know, you act like such a lonely man. But look at you. You've got the biggest family on Earth," Sarah smiles up at her old friend. Sarah and Dad hug. "Oh! Got to go. He's only fourteen. It's a long story. And thank you!" She turns and runs off, ready to return home and see her son once again.

I watch as Emily takes Jack's vortex manipulator from him and takes out a sharpie, writing on it.

"Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time," Dad tells his friend.

"Consider it done," She smiles. Jack and Martha both salute the Doctor and he returns it. Jack and Martha walk away.

"You know, I'm not sure about UNIT these days," Jack says to Martha as they walk away. "Maybe there's something else you could be doing?"

Mickey comes out of the Tardis.

"Oi, where are you going?" I ask him.

" Well, I'm not stupid. I can work out what happens next. And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world, but my gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. She spent her last years living in a mansion. There's nothing there for me now, certainly not Rose."

"What will you do?" Dad asks him.

"Anything. Brand new life. Just you watch. See you, boss. Hey, you two!" Mickey catches up with Jack and Martha.

"Oh. Thought I'd got rid of you," Jack tells him. I take notice that the three stop a ways ahead and turn back looking at us.

Emily turns and takes a few steps towards me and offer me Jack's vortex manipulator. "Keep this. You're going to need it one day." I take the cheap time travel device from her as she gives me a sad smile.

I look into her emerald eyes and notice how much older they are from the rest of her body.

"Who are you?" I ask once again.

Dad looks down at me and back at her. The ginger holds up her left wrist to reveal her vortex manipulator and points towards some faded Gallifreyan writing. I look from it to the one in my hands.

It reads the same thing, only the writing is fresher on mine.

She turns towards my father.

"I suppose this will be the last time I see you. Well, this you," She tells him.

He smiles sadly at her, "You know that's not true."

"For you at least. You've got another life ahead of you. Next time I see him will be the end of his days," She laughs lowly, "That's what he told me before I left. We had an argument and he was trying to get me from walking out those doors. I was trying to figure out how he knew, I guess this is it."

She glances towards me. "She won't remember," he tells her. "Timeline is too scrambled."

"Figures," She says, "But, the next time you see me. I need you to tell me something."

"What?"

She stands on her tiptoes and whispers something in his ear that I cannot hear. He gives her a confused look but nods anyway.

She then turns and walks over to me.

"You won't remember this, but I will," She smirks right before she crashes her lips on my own. I don't hesitate to kiss her back. Why wouldn't I? She's gorges. I run my fingers through her hair deepening the kiss as she sets her hands on my waist.

A minutes later we pull away gasping for breath.

"I did not see that coming," Dad mutters uncomfortably.

"Well, right then," I say, swallowing hard. "Goodbye, Emily."

She smiles and laughs, "You'll see me again and when you do, you'll remember me while I'm there. We'll get to do that again. Several times actually. You're great in bed by the way. Take advantage of that," She tells me and I give her a confused look as she picks her fedora up of the ground.

"Oh, you're kidding me," Dad says a disgusted look on his face. "That's just wrong on so many levels."

"Goodbye, Arcy. Goodbye, Dad," She smiles before turning and walking away, quickly catching up with Jack, Martha and Mickey.

"You know what. I definitely prefer girls," I smile to myself speaking in some sort of daze before walking into the TARDIS with Dad on my tail. I look around the room and smile at Donna, Rose, Jackie and Dad 2. "Goodbye, all of you."

I know what is to come and I don't want to stick around for it. I leave the console room and make my way to my bedroom.

I collapse onto my mattress and quickly fall asleep, my dreams filled with the mysterious woman from today.

"Arcy," I hear my father's voice, stirring me from my sleep.

"Are they gone?" I ask quietly, turning over onto my back to look at him. The only light in the room is from the stars on my walls. He nods and I can tell that he had been crying.

He stands there for a moment before asking me something.

"What do you know about Emily Williams?"

"Who?"


	13. The Waters of Mars

"Arcy," My father's voice fills my ears followed by his knuckles lightly knocking against the wooden frame of the door. "Arcy, you can't stay in there forever," He sighs.

"I can and I will," I mumble before shoveling more cookie dough into my mouth.

This is how the last few weeks have been: Dad trying to get me to leave my room, while I refuse.

Ever since Donna has left I was once again reminded by the fact that no one can ever truly stay with us forever. It'll be Dad and I for hundreds of years and then finally, one day Dad will leave me as well. I'll be all alone in this universe.

And that hit a nerve.

You would have thought that me being reminded of this unfortunate fact would make me go out and have more adventures and take advantage of the time I have left. But, no, that thought never truly passed my mind. Instead, I've been locked away in my room moping about and just taking up space.

"Please," He begs, "Just one trip, at least."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"How many times do I have to say no?"

"What about Mars?"

"I'm listening."

I could practically hear the grin in his voice when he replied. "Get dressed. The TARDIS will have a suit ready for you."

I waited a moment for him to leave before finally standing and going towards my closet with a grin on my face. I pulled open the door to reveal an orange spacesuit next to a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple V-neck, and my leather jacket. I grabbed my cloths and ran into my bathroom to get ready for the adventure ahead of us.

I come into the console room a few minutes later with my helmet at my hip. My hair is pulled into a high pony tail and I look quite odd in the bright orange space suit.

"Didn't have anything in black?" I mumble as my father looks up at me with a grin on his face.

"Black suits are a safety hazard," Dad replies with a chuckle.

"Your face is a safety hazard." He shoots me a playful glare as he puts on his helmet. I return his look with a sarcastic smile as I copy his actions.

Soon enough, we're both out the front doors of the TARDIS and walking on the red dirt of Mars.

"Welcome to the red planet, Arcy," Dad tells me as the doors shut behind us.

I turn to him with a bright smile on my face. "Well, come on then!" I take off as fast as I can across the dry plains, though it's quite hard with no gravity.

"Oh, we're playing that game then," Dad's laugh fills my ears as he chases after me.

I stop, standing over a crater rim and down onto the Base with its five outlying domes and shuttle pad connected to the central dome by modular walkways.

"Oh, beautiful," I gasp as Dad comes up behind me.

"Right you are," Dad agrees. We stand in silence for a moment, taking in the view.

I jump when something jabs me in the back.

"Rotate slowly."

I do as told, not knowing what the hell just hit me. My father copies my actions and I have to fight back a laugh as I see it is just a little robot.

"You are under arrest for trespassing. Gadget gadget."

* * *

I adjust my jacket as I stand next to my father inside the Base. The small robot had led us here and we were immediately surrounded by people. I'm thankful we got to remove our suits though. Those things are nightmares in themselves.

I hear the click off a gun and look up to see one pointed to my head by a blonde woman. I look towards Dad with a worried look in my eyes. A hard glare appears on his face and the gun is moved to him.

"State your name, rank, and intention," She orders him.

"The Doctor. Doctor. Fun."

The gun is moved back to my head. "And you?"

"Arcy. Nurse. Fun." I answer her. Instantly a confused expression comes across both my father and I's faces. Why would I say Nurse? I haven't used that title in decades. When the Time War ended, I abandoned that name.

A dark-haired man runs in. "What the hell? It's a man. A man on Mars. And a teenager! How?"

"Well," I say, "when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much," I begin but my father cuts me off.

"Arcy," He warns and I stop, having to stifle a laugh.

"They were wearing these things. I have never seen anything like it." A woman says, holding up our suits.

"What did Mission Control say?" A man asks.

"They're out of range for ten hours with the solar flares."

"If we could cut the chat, everyone," The woman holding the gun says. My eyes stay on the gun still pointed towards my head.

"Actually, chat's second on my list, the first being gun pointed at my daughter's head. Which then puts her head second and chat third, I think. Gun, head, chat, yeah. I hate lists. But you could hurt someone with that thing. Just put it down," Dad rambles and I nod my head in agreement. I quite like my head.

"Oh, you'd like that."

I arch an eyebrow, "Can you find us someone who wouldn't?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because we give you our word. And forty million miles away from home, our word is all you've got," I tell the woman.

"Keep Gadget covering them," the woman orders a man with machinery strapped onto his arms. He's obviously the one controlling the stupid little robot.

"Gadget gadget."

"Oh right, so you control that thing. Auto-glove response," I say looking towards him.

"You got it. To the right," He says moving his hand to the right.

The robot moves to the right. "Gadget gadget."

"And to the left."

"It's a bit flimsy," Dad points out.

"Gadget gadget."

I looked from the robot to the man, "Does it have to keep saying that?"

"I think it's funny."

Dad and I speak simultaneously, "I hate funny robots."

"Excuse me, boss," A voice says through a coms system, "Computer log says we've got extra people on site. How's that possible?"

"Keep the Biodome closed," The blonde woman with the gun orders. "And when using open coms, you call me Captain." With that, she cuts off the woman.

"They can't be a World State flight, because we'd know about it. Therefore, they've got to be one of the independents, yeah? Was it the Branson inheritance lot? They've talked about a Mars shot for years," One of the men rambled.

"Right, yes, okay, you got me. So, I'm the Doctor and this is my daughter Arcy, and you are?"

"Oh, come on," The blonde woman scuffs, "We're the first off-world colonists in history. Everyone on planet Earth knows who we are."

My eyes widen in shock, "You're the first? The very first humans on Mars? Then this is," My sentence trails off as I look around the room.

"Bowie Base One," Dad and I speak together as our eyes meet.

"Number one. Founded July 1st, 2058. Established Bowie Base One in the Gusev Crater. You've been here how long?" Dad turns to the blonde woman who I finally recognize as Adelaide. I remember an article I read about this mission.

"Seventeen months," She answers.

"2059. It's 2059, right now. Oh! My head is so stupid. You're Captain Adelaide Brooke. And Ed. You're Deputy Edward Gold. Tarak Ital, MD," Dad spins around in a circle as he recognizes people as I do the same.

"Nurse Yuri Kerenski," I grin, "Senior Technician Steffi Ehrlich. Junior Technician Roman Groom. Geologist Mia Bennett. You're only twenty seven years old."

All of these people. All of them. They die this year.

"As I said, Doctor, Arcy, everyone knows our names," Adelaide says.

"Oh, they'll never forget them. What's the date, today? What is it? Tell me the exact date," Dad asks her, almost frantic.

"November 21st, 2059."

 _Bowie Base destroyed. World in mourning. Nuclear blast crater - November 21 2059._

"Right. Okay, fine." My eyes lock on my father who runs a hand through his hair.

"Is there something wrong?" Steffi asks.

"What's so important about my age?" Mia asks me. I give her a sad look.

"We should go," Dad says, "we really should go. I'm sorry. I'm sorry with all of my hearts, but it's one of those very rare times when I've got no choice," he begins shaking all of their hands. "It's been an honor. Seriously, a very great honor to meet you all. The Martian pioneers." He shakes all their hands, except Roman who has the auto-gloves on, so he pats Gadget instead. "Oh, thank you. Ah."

"Gadget gadget."

He salutes Adelaide as I join his side. I hang my head, biting my lip as I take his hand in my own. These poor people. They're all amazing, brilliant and they all perish. Not even on their own planet.

"Thank you. There's the other two. Hold on. Margaret Cain and Andrew Stone," I suddenly remember the other two. They're gardeners. I raise my head as I look around, wondering where they are.

Ed grabs a walkie-talkie, "Maggie, if you want to meet the only new human being that you're going to see in the next five years, better come take a look."

My grip on my father's hand tightens as a roar comes over the speaker.

"What was that?" I ask slowly.

"Oh, we really should go," Dad mumbles running his free hand through his hair as he squeezes my hand in reassurance.

"This is Central. Biodome report immediately."

"Show me the Biodome," Adelaide orders.

Ed goes to the computer, "Internal cameras are down."

"Show me the exterior."

One by one the lights are going out in the biodome.

"I'm going over," Adelaide says, "Doctor, you and your daughter, with me."

Dad and I go over to Steffi to take our space suits from her. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Er, we'd love to help, but we're leaving right now."

"Take their spacesuits, lock them up," Adelaide orders. "This started as soon as you two arrived, so you're not going anywhere except with me."

* * *

I walk hand in hand with my father as we travel down the long tunnel with Adelaide and Tarak. I can't help this feeling that I have in my gut, telling me something horrible is going to happen.

"Gadget gadget."

Adelaide glances towards me, "What's so important about Mia's age? You said she's only twenty seven. Why does it matter? What did you mean? I mean, you couldn't be a day over fifteen."

"Oh, she just opens her mouth and words come out. They don't make much sense," Dad quickly covers for me. I sigh in relief, having no idea how to respond to her questions.

"Telling me," Tarak remarks.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Any time, Doctor."

"Gadget gadget."

I stay as close as I can to my father all the way to the central dom. "Are you alright?" My father whispers to me, leaning down so that only I can hear.

I shake my head. "I've just- I've got this feeling." He nods, kissing my temple as he gives my hand a squeeze in an attempt to calm me down. He knows the last time I had one of these feelings, something horrible happened to him. It just scares me what might happen.

Gadget is relaying the scene back.

I look back to Gadget, "I hate robots. Did I say?"

"Yeah," Roman replies, "and he's not too fond of you. What's wrong with robots?"

"It's not the robots, it's the people. Dressing them up and giving them silly voices. Like you're reducing them," I explain to him.

Roman speaks, "Yeah. Friend of mine she made her domestic robot look like a dog."

"Ah well, dogs. That's different," Dad replies and I smile thinking about K9.

"But I adapted Gadget out of the worker drones," Roman tells us, "Those things are huge. They built this place when the shell was lowered down from orbit. They've got a strength capacity of fifteen tons."

Adelaide cuts him off, "The channel is open for essential communications only."

"Sorry," Roman apologizes, "Love those drones."

The three of us – well four if you count gadget – continues to walk in silence. In my boredom, I began to swing my father and I's arms back and forth.

He raises as eyebrow at our swinging hands. "Having fun there?"

I instantly let go of his hand and cross my arms over my chest in embarrassment, finding my shoes interesting. "Sorry, Dad," I mumble.

"No, you're fine," He replies. I look up at him and he grins, causing me to drop my arms to my sides. I look straight ahead, still a little embarrassed. I didn't notice Dad lagging behind a couple feet until it was too late.

I let out a high pitched squeal as I'm suddenly lifted from the ground. My hands find their way into my father's hair, trying to find something to grab onto. In a few short seconds, I'm now sitting on my father's shoulders. He holds tightly onto my legs to keep me from falling off. My hands rest on his head to help me balance whilst I wonder if this was the right time to be goofing off.

Dad tilts his head back to look at me with a grin plastered across his face.

"Having fun there?" I mock.

"Yes actually."

Tarak shakes his head at our antics a smile on his face; Adelaide looks at us disapprovingly, but doesn't comment on out behavior.

We – well – they continue to walk towards out destination. I can feel my father's ever step, each one bouncing me slightly.

"I've read all that stuff about you, Captain Adelaide. But one thing they never said. Was it worth it, the mission?" Dad asks her seriously, as if he didn't have his 104 year old daughter sitting on his shoulders.

"We've got excellent results from the soil analysis," Adelaide replies.

"No, but all of it. Because they say you sacrificed everything. Devoted your whole life to get here."

"It's been chaos back home. Forty long years. The climate, the ozone, the oil apocalypse. We almost reached extinction. Then to fly above that, to stand on a world with no smoke, where the only straight line is the sunlight? Yes. It's worth it."

"Ah. That's the Adelaide Brooke I always wanted to meet. The woman with starlight in her soul."

Adelaide looks forward, a confused expression coming across her face. I follow her line of sight to see a figure lying on the floor. "What's that?" She takes off running as I quickly hop off my father's shoulder. He and Tarak take off towards the figure as I regain my balance before running after them.

"It's Maggie," Adelaide states as I look down at the dark skinned woman lying on the floor.

"Don't touch her!" Dad orders.

"I know the procedure. Maggie, can you hear me? It's Tarak. Maggie? It's okay, she's still breathing. She's alive," Tarak grabs his com unit, "Yuri, I've got Margaret Cain, head trauma. I need a full medpack."

"I've got it. Medpack on its way."

A minute later, the sound of pounding feet approach us. Ed and Yuri arrive with a stretcher and a med pack.

"Don't touch her. Use the gloves," Dad tells them.

Tarak speaks, "Do what he says. Get her to Sickbay. Put her in isolation."

"We're going on to the Biodome," Adelaide announces, "Tarak, with me. Yuri can take care of her. Ed, go back. Gadget, stand guard. Keep an eye on this area."

"Gadget gadget."

Ed speaks up, "Captain, you're going to need me. Andy is the only other crew member out here, and if that wasn't an accident, then he's gone wild."

"You've deserted your post. Consider that an official warning. Now get back to work. Doctor, Arcy."

My hand finds my way into my father's as I watch the scene unfold.

I stay at my father's side, no longer paying attention to who's speaking, just absorbing all of the information.

"Captain, that sound we heard from the Biodome. I've run it through diagnostics. According to the computer, it's, it's Andy. It registers as the voice print of Andy Stone."

"Understood. Double check, thanks."

"Air pressure stabilized."

"Andrew? Andrew Stone? It's Captain Brooke. Andy, report. I need to see you. Where are you?"

I look around the room and realize I'm not a very big fan of the dark. I pull out my sonic screwdriver from my pocket and point it towards a computer terminal and the lights come back on.

"There you go," I say as I lower my screwdriver. Dad looks down at me with a proud expression on his face. I don't know why. It's not like it's such a big accomplishment to turn on some silly lights.

"What's that device?" Adelaide interrogates.

"Screwdriver," Dad replies as he pulls out his own, "I've got one too."

"Are you the Doctor or the janitor?"

"I don't know," I shrug, "Sounds like him. The maintenance man of the universe."

"You stay with me. Don't step out of my sight. Tarak, go to External Door South. Make sure it's intact."

"Yes, ma'am," Tarak says before rushing off.

"Quite an achievement," Dad points out as I lean against the computer terminal. "First flower on Mars in ten thousand years. And you're growing veg!"

"It's that lot. They're already planning Christmas dinner. Last year it was dehydrated protein, this year they want the real thing."

"Still, fair enough. Christmas."

"If we must."

I look up at the sound of the birds tweeting. "You've got birds!"

"It's part of the project, to keep the insect population down."

"Good sign," Dad nods.

"In what way?"

"Well, they're still alive," I smirk.

"Captain, good news," Yuri's voice comes through the coms, "It's Maggie. She's awake. She's back with us.

"What about Andy? We can't find him. Was he all right?"

"I don't know," Another voice drifts into my ears, "I just…"

"If you remember anything, let me know straight away."

Ed's voice fills my ears, "Yuri, does she know how she ended up in the tunnel?"

"And keep the coms clear," Adelaide orders. You know, I'm starting to not like her. Let the people speak. Gods. "Everything goes through me, got that?"

The three of us stand in silence until Yuri's voice fills our ears once again. His voice is panicked and I can only picture the look terror on his face.

"This is Sickbay. We have a situation. Maggie's condition has. I don't know. I don't know what it is. It's water, just pouring out."

"Yuri, calm down," Adelaide tells him, "Just tell me what's happened to her."

"The skin is sort of broken around the mouth. And she's exuding water, like she's drowning."

"Tarak, this area's unsafe," Adelaide calls out. "We're going back. Tarak? Tarak!"

"Where was he?" I ask worriedly. The three of us run off and I look to the left as my feet pound against the metal flooring. I skid to a stop as my eyes settle on something off.

"Dad!" I call out and he stops quickly turning back with Adelaide on his heels. "What do we do?" I ask my father. His hand finds its way into my own. He stands in front of me in a protective manor. I watch as Andy stands over Tarak, water pouring from both of them.

"Andy, just leave him alone," Dad tells him.

"Step away from him," Adelaide orders, raising her gun.

"We can help, I promise. We can help. Just leave that man alone," I speak up.

"I order you to stop. Stop, or I'll shoot."

"Andy," Dad speaks calmly as he tries to convince him to leave Tarak alone, "I'm asking you to take your hand away from him and listen to me."

I sigh in relief as Andy releases Tarak.

"There now, that's better, hmm? So, you must be Andy. Hello," Dad smiles as he holds up his free hand to wave a hello. Tarak looks towards us. He has been transformed, too. His has is cracked around the mouth and his eyes are a shade of light blue. Water pours from his mouth.

"We've got to go," I announce and pull my father with me away from the beings.

The chase is on.

Our feet pound against the cold metal flooring as the adrenaline pumps through my veins. My eyes settle on the airlock just a few feet away. I turn my head to see Tarak and Andy right on our heels. I let out a yelp of surprise, not having expected them to be so fast.

The three of us reach the airlock and quickly enter, sealing the door behind us.

"Set the seals on maximum!" Dad barks out the order. Andy fires a jet of water at the door and I jump back in surprise.

"Captain, we need you back here," A voice comes through the coms.

"Just tell me that Maggie is contained. Can you confirm, Ed?" Adelaide asks.

"Confirmed. She's locked in."

"Keep surveillance till I get back," She orders, "and close down all water supplies. All pipes and outlets. Don't consume anything. Have you got that, everyone? That's an order. Don't drink the water. Don't even touch it. Not one drop."

"Can you talk? Human beings are sixty percent water," I speak, "which makes them the perfect host."

"What for?"

"We don't know," Dad replies, "We never will. Because we've got to go. Whatever's started here, Arcy and I can't see it to the end. We can't."

"You know," I chuckle nervously, "I finally get what you mean." Dad looks down, giving me a confused look, "Curse of the Time Lords. Not fun."

"Could have told you that."

"You have," I remind, "on many occasions."

I just back as Andy and Tarak start gushing water at the airlock seals.

"This thing's airtight, yeah?" Dad asks.

"And therefore watertight," Adelaide replies.

"It depends how clever the water is," I say. I jump again when there's a large bang. The water must have gotten into the system.

"They're fusing the system."

"Abandon ship!" We run out into the walkway. Andy and Tarak get through the airlock and chase us.

My eyes settle on Gadget after we enter the tunnel. I was about to pull out my sonic screwdriver but Dad beats me to it. He fiddles with his screwdriver before sonicing Gadget.

"Doctor, we haven't got time," Adelaide says in a rush to keep moving.

"They can run faster than us. We need a lift," He tells her.

"Gadget gadget." I quickly step onto the platform on the back of Gadget, before Dad stands behind me with his hands on the controls.

"Get on behind me."

"That thing goes at two miles an hour."

"Not any more. Trust me," Dad tells her. She climbs onto Gadget, behind my father.

"Gadget gadget."

"Gadget gadget," I grin.

Flames come out of Gadget's exhaust. Gadget zooms off leaving burning tire marks. I quickly grab hold of the bar in front of me as I am sent back into my father's chest. He doesn't move, having expected my sudden movement. Thanks inertia.

"The Central Dome airlocks have got Hardinger seals. There's no way they can get in," Adelaide tells us.

"Come on. Come on," Dad mutters.

"Gadget gadget."

"Come on. Come on."

"I thought you hated robots," Adelaide says confused as she holds onto my father for dear life.

"I do," Dad and I speak simultaneously. I grin to myself when we get Gadget into the airlock just before Andy and Tarak arrive.

"We're safe. It's hermetically sealed. They can't get in."

"Water is patient, Adelaide," I tell the woman, "Water just waits. It wears down the clifftops, the mountains, the whole of the world. Water always wins. Come on."

We take off running into the central dome.

"Biodome Tunnel is out of bounds. Andy and Tarak are infected," Adelaide announces into the coms unit. "Repeat, infected. Make no contact. And if they make the slightest move, tell me. I'm going to the Medical Dome."

The three of us take off down a tunnel.

"Blimey, it's a distance. You could do with bikes in this place," I comment, my feet aching from all this running.

"Every pound in weight equals three tons of fuel," Adelaide says.

Dad scrunches up his nose, "Yeah, I know. But bikes."

We enter the sick bay.

"Has that door got a Hardinger seal?" Adelaide asks Ed.

"No, just basic."

"Then the moment she heads for the door, we evacuate. Got that?"

"Pulse is low. Electrical activity in the brain seems to be going haywire."

"Can she speak?" I ask.

"Don't know," Yuri replies, "She was talking before we noticed the change, but…"

"Maggie, can you hear me?" Adelaide asks her, "Do you know who I am? Your commanding officer, Captain Adelaide Brooke. Can you tell me what happened?"

I stand in front of the glass, looking in on the woman. Dad comes up behind me, his hands on my shoulders. I've taken advantage of this moment of rest. My breathing is heavy and I could use with a glass of water. Gods know that won't be happening any time soon.

"Hoorghwall in schtochman ahn warrellinsh och fortabellan iin hoorgwahn," Dad speaks from behind me. Maggie's head turns to look at him as if she recognized it.

"What language is that?" Ed asks.

I answer him. "Ancient North Martian."

"Don't be ridiculous," Adelaide scuffs.

"It's like she recognized it," Ed states.

"And her eyes are different. They're clear, like she's closer to human," Dad says.

"Not close enough for me," Ed says.

"Where do you get your water from?" I ask Adelaide.

"The ice field. That's why we chose the crater. We're on top of an underground glacier."

"Tons of water. Marvelous," Dad replies running a hand through his hair.

"But every single drop is filtered. It's screened. It's safe."

"Looks like it. Totally," I say pointing towards Maggie. "Because _that's_ safe."

"If something was frozen down there," Ed says, "A viral life form held in the ice for all those years."

"Look at her mouth," Dad says bending down to my height as if he's speaking to me and not the other people in the room, "All blackened, like there's some sort of fission. This thing, whatever it is, doesn't just hide in water, it creates water. Tell me what you want."

"She was looking at the screen. At Earth. She wanted Earth. A world full of water," Yuri explains to us.

"Captain, With me," Ed requests. Adelaide and Ed turn their backs on Maggie and walk away. I lean against the wall next to my father as I listen in on the two's conversation.

"I'm sorry, but it's an unknown infection and it's spreading. That demands Action Procedure One."

"Do you think I don't know that?"

"I think you need reminding."

"Yeah."

"Well, at least I'm good for something."

"Now and again."

"That's almost a compliment. Things must be serious."

"Sorry, sorry, but, Action One, that means evacuation, yeah?" Dad says and I smirk, knowing I wasn't the only one listening in on the two's conversation.

"We're going home," Adelaide says before grabbing her coms unit, "This is Captain Brooke. I'm declaring Action One. Repeat to all crewmembers, this is Action One with immediate effect. Evacuate the base. Steffi, what's your estimate on shuttle viability?"

"It's a nine month flight. It'll take us at least three hours to load up everything we need," The woman's voice comes through.

"You've got twenty minutes. And give me a report on Andy and Tarak."

"Still in the Biodome tunnel. They're just standing there, like they're waiting."

"Keep an eye on them. And make that twenty minutes fifteen. Ed, line up the shuttle. Go straight to ignition status."

"Doing it now."

Yuri speaks up, "But what about Maggie?"

"She stays behind. We've got no way to contain her on board. Close this place down. I want the power directed to the shuttle."

"Of course, the only problem is," dad begins to point out the fact that any of them could be infected, but Adelaide interrupts him.

"Thank you, Doctor. Your spacesuits will be returned. And good luck to you two."

"The problem is, this thing is clever," My father continues, "It didn't infect the birds or the insects in the biodome, it chose the humans. You were chosen. And I told you, Adelaide, water can wait. Tarak changed straight away, but when Maggie was infected it stayed hidden inside her, no doubt so it could infiltrate the Central Dome. Which means," He trails off.

"Any one of us could already be infected," Adelaide realizes, "We've all been drinking the same water."

"And if you take that back to Earth, one drop. Just one drop," I say.

"But we're only presuming infection. If we can find out how this thing got through. When it got through. Yuri, continue with Action One. I'm going to inspect the ice field." She says before walking away.

Dad and I lean against the wall, both of us hitting our heads against the wall in an attempt to get this stupid thought out of our heads.

"Right. we should leave. Finally, we should leave, I say before biting my lip.

"You're right, Arcy. No point in us seeing the ice field," he replies. "No point at all."

"No," I agree, hitting my head on the wall again. Dad and I look at each other before pushing off from against the wall, chasing off after the Captain.

"Adelaide!"

Dad grabs hold of my hand in an attempt to keep me in stride with him, but it just slows him down. "God you've got short legs," He states and I give him an annoyed look. "Up we go," He says as he moves so that he's in front of me. I quickly hop onto his back, wrapping my legs around his torso as I hug his shoulders.

In about a minute, we catch up with Adelaide.

"All I'm saying is, bikes. Little foldaway bikes. Don't weigh a thing," Dad tells her as I slide off his back, "Unlike her. You way a ton, you know that?"

"Thanks, Dad. Just what every girl wants to hear."

He cringes, realizing his words. "Yeah, sorry. Not gunna live that down am I?'

"Nope," I reply, popping the 'p.'

We finally reach the water extraction module and I lean against the railing as I look down at the glacier.

"They tell legends of Mars from long ago, of a fine and noble race who built an empire out of snow. The Ice Warriors," Dad tells Adelaide.

"Oh, they're nice," I note.

"I haven't got time for stories, "Adelaide responds.

"Perhaps they found something down there," I comment. "Used their might and their wisdom to freeze it. But, hey, what do I know? I'm only 104." Adelaide stops and looks at me confused before shaking her head.

"Doctor, we need to find any sort of change in the water process. We've got to date the infection," She says and Dad goes over to her at the computer.

"Doctor this, Doctor that," I mock quietly, annoyed, "When will someone ask for my help?"

Dad doesn't take his eyes off the computer, "Heard that."

"Sorry," I mumble as I come up on his side.

"Access denied," The computer says.

"You don't look like cowards," Adelaide says and I give her a confused look, "but all you've wanted to do is leave. You know so much about us."

"Well, you're famous," I remind her.

"But, it's like you know more."

"This moment, this precise moment in time, it's like. I mean, it's only a theory, what do I know, but I think certain moments in time are fixed," Dad explains to her, "Tiny, precious moments. Everything else is in flux, anything can happen, but those certain moments, they have to stand. This base on Mars with you, Adelaide Brooke, this is one vital moment. What happens here must always happen."

"Which is what?"

"I don't know," he lies, "I think something wonderful happens. Something that started fifty years ago, isn't that right?"

"I've never told anyone that."

"You told your daughter," I speak, "And maybe one day she tells the story to her daughter. The day the Earth was stolen and moved across the universe. And you…"

"I saw the Daleks. We looked up. The sky had changed. Everyone was running and screaming. And my father took hold of me. Locked me in the attic. He went looking for my mother, promised he'd come back. I never saw him again. Nor my mother. They were never found. But out on the streets, there was panic and burning. I went to the window, and there, in the sky, I saw it, Doctor. And it saw me. It stared at me. It looked right into me. And then it simply went away. I knew, that night, I knew I would follow it."

"But not for revenge," I raise an eyebrow.

"What would be the point of that?" She asks me, causing a bright smile to appear on my face.

"That's what makes you remarkable," dad explains, "And that's how you create history."

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine it, Adelaide, if you began a journey that takes the human race all the way out to the stars. It begins with you, and then your granddaughter, you inspire her, so that in thirty years Susie Fontana Brooke is the pilot of the first light speed ship to Proxima Centauri. And then everywhere, with her children, and her children's children forging the way. To the Dragon Star, the Celestial Belt of the Winter Queen, the Map of the Watersnake Wormholes."

I pick up where he left off, "One day a Brooke will even fall in love with a Tandonian prince, that's the start of a whole new species. But everything starts with you, Adelaide. From fifty years ago to right here, today. Imagine."

"Who are you? Why are you telling me this? Doctor, Arcy, why tell me?"

"As consolation," Dad says.

The maintenance log pops up on screen.

"Andy Stone. He logged on yesterday."

Andy pops up on the screen, "Maintenance log, twenty one twenty, November 2059. Number three water filter's bust. And guess what? The spares they sent don't fit. What a surprise. Over and out."

"A filter! One tiny little filter and then the Flood."

"But that means the infection arrived today, and the water's only cycled out of the biodome after a week. The rest of us can't be infected. We can leave," She speaks into her coms, "Ed, we're clean. How are we doing?"

"Shuttle's active. Stage one. I haven't got time to convey the protein packs. If you want food you're going to have to carry it by hand. Start loading, right now."

"You were right, Doctor," She says.

"What about?"

"Bikes!"

We reach the central dome and Adelaide gives Dad and I our space suits.

"Now get to your ship. I'm saving my people, you save yourselves. I know what this moment is. It's the moment we escape. Now get out."

"Everyone, stay focused," Ed says.

"I'll swap them round. Roman, what about you?"

"Protein packs thirty to thirty six."

"Hurry up, Roman."

"Ditch the central containers. We don't need them."

"Units forty one, forty two and forty three."

"Unit forty one is here."

"Roman, try to condense the oxygen membranes. We can lose ten pounds. Faster, come on! Ed, how's the fuel jets?"

"Cooling down in about thirty seconds."

"Captain, we've got all the hard drives."

We hear a banging noise.

"What the hell's that noise? Mia, you lot, shut up."

"It's the module sensors. Exterior twelve. The cameras are down, but there's pressure on top of the module. Two signals right above us."

"That means they're on the roof?"

"How did they get inside the Dome?"

"They used the maintenance shafts."

"The shaft's open and they haven't got spacesuits."

"They breathe water."

"But they'd freeze.

"They've got that internal fission."

"But we're safe, they can't get through, can they? Can they?"

The roof creaks.

"This place is airtight."

"Can it get through? Ed, can it get through?"

"I don't know! Water itself isn't motile, but it has some sort of persistence."

"Everyone, listen to me. That's ten feet of steel-combination up there. We need all the protein packs or we're going to starve. Now keep working. Roman, watch the ceiling. Ed, get to the shuttle. Fire it up."

"I can carry more than this lot, Captain."

"That's an order!"

"Captain."

I stand there, side by side with my father, watching the chaos unfold. I remember how history recorded Bowie Base One. I remember how they recorded the final days of their lives and I can't help but be thankful they didn't know the whole truth.

Finally, we turn and leave.

We enter the air lock and Dad goes to the computer to unlock the door.

"Access denied. Access denied."

Adelaide's voice comes through the speakers, "Tell me what happens."

"I don't know," Dad replies expressionlessly as I hang my head.

"Yes, you do," She replies, "Now tell me."

"You should be with the others," I tell her.

"Tell me! I could ramp up the pressure in that airlock and crush you," She threatens.

"Except you won't," I reply, raising my head. "You could have shot Andy Stone, but you didn't."

"I loved you for that," Dad speaks up, "Imagine, imagine you knew something. Imagine you found yourself somewhere. I don't know, Pompeii. Imagine you were in Pompeii."

My breath hitches in my throat as the memories come piling back at me.

"What the hell's that got to do with it?"

"And you tried to save them," he continues, "But in doing so, you make it happen. Anything I do just makes it happen."

"Captain, we need you right now," Steffi's voice comes through.

"I'm still here."

"You're taking Action One. There are four more standard action procedures. And Action Five is?"

"Detonation."

I smile sadly, "The final option. The nuclear device at the heart of the Central Dome. Today, on the twenty first of November 2059, Captain Brooke activates that device, taking the base and all her crew members with her. No one ever knows why. But you were saving Earth. That's what inspires your granddaughter. She takes your people out into the galaxy because you die on Mars. You die today. She flies out there like she's trying to meet you."

"I won't die. I will not."

I chuckle, "Sure you will. Death's inevitable. But your death creates the future."

"Help me. Why won't you both help? If you know all of this, why can't you change it?"

"We can't."

"Why can't you find a way? You could tell me, I don't know," She trails off.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Sometimes I can, sometimes I do. Most times I can save someone, or anyone. But not you. You wondered all your life why that Dalek spared you. I think it knew. Your death is fixed in time for ever. And that's right."

"You'll die here too."

"No," I reply shortly.

"What's going to save you?"

"Captain Adelaide Brooke."

I hear Adelaide sigh before she releases the airlock.

"Damn you."

My footprints trail behind me as I walk side by side with my father towards the TARDIS. The shuttle's engine has started up and our silhouettes appear on the ground behind us. We continue to walk in silence, unable to speak of today's actions and future events.

Suddenly, the shuttle explodes, causing me to stumble over my own feet. Dad and I face each other with wide eyes. But I take notice of how his eyes glaze over soon after we make eye contact. It's as if he's remembering something.

He turns around and heads back to Bowie Station One.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shout out him. "Rule number one! Okay, not rule number one, Rule number… I don't know! Fixed points Dad! Fixed points! Hate to break it to you, but they _have_ to die! It's not an option! Their deaths shape history. If they survive the whole of the human race may cease to exist for all we know. Now, come on, we need to get to the TARDIS before this place goes up in flames!"

He doesn't answer, nor turn to face me. His pace never slows, only increases. I groan, shaking my head as I quickly run after him.

I rush into Bowie Station One and look around to see those who are left in a state of panic. The station seems to be falling apart. I slip off my helmet just as Dad takes over the situation.

"Dad! We need to leave! Come on," I beg off him, dropping my helmet and grabbing his hand in an attempt to drag him back with me. He yanks his hand away and I fall back onto the floor. I look up at him in surprise. He hasn't even noticed I fell.

"Mia, take this sealant, fix that leak. Yuri, open emergency oxygen. Adelaide, don't just sit there. That's better. The Dome's still got integrity! It's ten feet of steel-combination, made in Liverpool. Magnificent workmanship," Dad rambles as I struggle to stand up.

"It can't be stopped," Adelaide says, "Don't die with us."

"She's right! Let's go," I order whilst attempt to grab his hand once again. "Daddy, please!"

"No," He answers flatly, once again pulling himself from my grasp, "because someone told me just recently. They said I was going to die. They said he will knock four times, and I think I know what that means, and it doesn't mean right here, right now, because I don't hear anyone knocking, do you?"

I stare up at my father with pure terror on my face. "D-dad, stop it. Y-you're scaring me."

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

My head snaps towards the bulkhead door.

"Three knocks is all you're getting," He shouts. He electrifies the bulkhead. "Water and electricity, bad mix. Now then, what else have we got?"

"But there's no way to fight them."

"Heat! They use water, so we can use heat. Works against the Ice Warriors, works against the Flood. Ramp up the environment controls and steam them."

Adelaide speaks up, "But you said we die. For the future, for the human race."

"Yes, because there are laws. There are Laws of Time. _Someone_ just needs a reminder," I reply, my eyes locking onto my father. "Now come on. We're leaving!" I go towards him, but he moves past me, shoving me out of his way. I yelp and fall backwards to the floor.

I look up to see a look in his eyes that I haven't seen in many years.

Rage.

Pure rage.

He's never looked at me that way. No matter the situation, he's looked at me with pure love.

He kneels down in front of me.

"Once upon a time there were people in charge of those laws, but they _died_. They all _died_. Do you know who that leaves, Arcadia? Do you?" He practically growls.

I try to crawl away from him, but I'm stuck between him and the wall. I shake my head no as my hands begin to tremble. I don't dare to speak, knowing my voice would shake.

"You and me. It's just us," He stands up looking down at me. "Me! It's taken me all these years to realize the Laws of Time are mine, and they will obey me!"

Something crashes, causing ruble to fall to the floor and flames to ignite. Machines spark and alarms blare through the station.

"Environment controls are down," Adelaide announces, "Sorry, Doctor, it looks like history's got other ideas."

"I'm not beaten yet. I'll go outside, find the heat regulator," He says stopping when he looks down at his helmet. The front of which is smashed. I look towards mine, hopping to make a quick getaway back to the TARDIS. "Not beaten. Not beaten! You've got spacesuits in the next section." But water is pouring through the ceiling. "We're not just fighting the Flood, we're fighting time itself. And I'm going to win!"

"Dad! Just stop it!" I cry. "Daddy please!"

"You know what, Arcadia! Grow up, you're such a child. It surprises me that you don't understand what's going on," He says. I can feel my hearts shatter at his words, "Well, actually it doesn't. You're just like your mother, you know that. You're weak, unintelligent, a waste of-"

I fight back to urge to cry, "Shut up!" I scream at him, jumping to my feet as I cut off his sentence. "Don't speak of her in vain. You loved her! I know you do so stop it! All of this! Right now! I know perfectly well what's going on. And what's going on is that you've gone mad. You can't just change things like this!"

Yuri is at a computer, "Something is happening to the glacier."

He doesn't reply to me, just goes back to the situation at hand. He turns his back to me and I make a break for it. I grab my helmet, quickly pulling it on. I run towards the airlock, quick to make my get away.

"Think-a think-a think-a think. What have we got? Not enough oxygen. Protein packs, useless. Glacier, glacier mints, minty, Monty, molto bene, bunny, bonny, bish bash bosh. Argh. The room, the room, look at the room. Section F. What's in Section F? Anyone!"

"Nothing. It's just storage," I hear Yuri reply.

"Storing what?"

"I don't know. Er, the weather spikes, the robots, the atom clamps."

"Atom clamps. Atom clamps? Who needs atom clamps? I love a funny robot," He opens section F to reveal Gadget.

"Gadget gadget."

"Arcadia!" Dad calls out to me and I stop half way out of the airlock. "Don't move another inch." I freeze where I am and turn around to see Gadget. "I already know you're going back to the TARDIS. Now, get on."

"Gadget gadget."

Hesitantly, I hop up onto the back of Gadget and hold on tightly. I let out a high pitched scream as it takes off faster than it has before.

"Gadget gadget."

It heads straight towards the TARDIS and we get there in a matter of seconds. I reach towards my throat to grab my key and curse when I realize I'd have to take off my helmet to get it.

I watch as Gadget raises his arm. It's holding something.

A TARDIS Key.

"Oh brilliant," I take the key from his hand and quickly unlock the door, running inside with Gadget in tow. I rush around the console, setting the coordinates for inside the station. I take notice of how Gadget is helping. Dad must be controlling him.

"Gadget gadget."

The TARDIS materializes inside the station and the doors fly open. Dad rushes in and I tense when I see Yuri, Mia and Adelaide run in as well.

The Tardis materializes on a snow covered Georgian street. Dad leads Adelaide, Mia, Yuri and Gadget out. Slowly, but surely, I follow.

"Isn't anyone going to thank me?" Dad raises an eyebrow. I roll my eyes, before looking at the snow covered ground whilst leaning against the doors of the TARDIS

Gadget shuts down.

"He's lost his signal. Doesn't know where he is."

"That's my house," Adelaide says in shock.

"Don't you get it? This is the twenty first of November 2059. It's the same day on Earth. And it's snowing. I love snow," He grins.

"What is that thing? It's bigger. I mean, it's bigger on the inside. Who the hell are you?" She rambles in fear before running away.

"Look after her, "Adelaide order Yuri.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yuri runs after Mia.

"You saved us," Adelaide says turning towards Dad.

"Just think though. Your daughter, and your daughter's daughter, you can see them again. Family reunion."

"But I'm supposed to be dead," She replies.

"She's right," I mumble.

"Not anymore."

"But Susie, my granddaughter. The person she's supposed to become might never exist now."

"Once again," I speak up, "She's right."

"Nah! Captain Adelaide can inspire her face to face. Different details, but the story's the same," Dad replies and I shoot him a glare.

"You can't know that," I shoot.

"And if my family changes, the whole of history could change. The future of the human race. No-one should have that much power," Adelaide says.

"You're just full of correct answers today, aren't you Adelaide," I say.

"Tough," Dad replies flatly.

"You should have left them there."

"Adelaide, I've done this sort of thing before. In small ways, saved some little people, but never someone as important as you. Oh, I'm good."

"Little people? What, like Mia and Yuri? Who decides they're so unimportant? You?"

"For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not," Dad says. "I'm the winner. That's who I am. The Time Lord Victorious."

"And there's no one to stop you. Not even your own daughter," Adelaide says glaring up at him. I turn my back to them, opening the TARDIS door.

"No."

"This is wrong, Doctor. I don't care who you are. The Time Lord Victorious is wrong."

"That's for me to decide," I hand my head as the words leave his mouth. I enter the TARDIS, not wanting to hear one more word of this. I don't know what he's thinking anymore.

I run past the controls and rush straight towards the hallway. My feet pound against the flooring. I skip to a stop in front of my bedroom door. It slide open and I rush inside. The shuts behind me. I lean back against it, sliding to the floor.

 _You know what, Arcadia! Grow up!_

His harsh words from earlier rush back to me. Tears cascade down my face like water falls.

 _You're such a child._

A sob escapes my lips as I pull my kneels to my chest.

 _It surprises me that you don't understand what's going on._

I wrap my arms around my legs as I rest my head between my needs. My whole body shakes as I sob.

 _Well, actually it doesn't. You're just like your mother, you know that._

How could he say such cruel things?

 _You're weak, unintelligent, a waist of-_

There's a quick knock on my door.

"Arcy."

My head snaps up at the sound of his voice. It's soft and I can tell by the way he says my name he's seeking forgiveness.

"No!" I yell, "Go away!"

I crawl away from the door as if he's some sort of beast. I stumble as I rise to my feet, moving towards my bed.

"Arcy, please," He begs, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

"Please," He begs of me, "I didn't mean any of it. You know it didn't."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I can hear him fiddle with his sonic screwdriver right before the door opens. He stands in my doorway, looking at the ground.

"GO AWAY!" I scream, grabbing a book off my nightstand in the process, flinging it at him. The hardback collides with his chest, causing him to step back, shocked at the sudden impact.

"I probably disserve that."

"FUCK YEAH! YOU DO!"

"Stop screaming."

"Oh, I'm stop scream," I growl, completely pissed off. He looks up at me and our eyes lock, " _You're_ the one that just altered history. _You're_ the one that mentioned _Mum_. _You're_ the one that insulted me." He breaks eye contact at the mention of his rant. "Yeah, that's right. Apparently I'm weak, unintelligent. I didn't let you finish your sentence but I'm sure it would have ended with something along the lines of waist of life. Am I right?" I rant, screaming my head off at him.

He doesn't reply. He only looks up, locking eyes with me. The look of rage he had before has vanished and it wouldn't surprise me if that same look is now upon my own face. He looks down at me with regret.

Regret for the words spoken.

He takes a few steps towards and I don't dare back away. He slowly wraps his arms around my torso, hugging me to his chest.

I don't return the favor.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't cut it."

He presses a kiss to the top of my head. "You aren't weak. You're one of the strongest people I've met. You've been through a hell of a lot for being 104. And one thing is for sure, you're not a waist of life. You're the perfect example of it." He pulls away from me, kneeling down in front of me as he takes my hands in his own. "I was a complete idiot today and you proved to me that they've got it all wrong."

"Who?" I say confused.

"The Time Lords," He answers and my brow furrows, "When you were born, there was a prophecy written. The prophecy said the Genius' Daughter will save the final family."

I raise an eyebrow, "Getting cocky now are we? Assuming you're the genius."

He shakes his head, "That's not the point."

"Anyway, what the hell is that even supposed to mean?"

"Honestly, I don't know. And I don't like not knowing."

"Great," I mumble.

"Anyway, back to the point. It shouldn't have said the Genius' daughter. It should have said the Genius Daughter."

I shake my head and smile. "You totally just made that up didn't you," I chuckle.

He tilts his head to the side, "Well…"

I laugh, "You did!"

"It sort of just popped in my head. Didn't want to just say you're smart."

"Weirdo."

 **Well,. Please don't be afraid to favorite this story and go ahead and follow it if you wish. I greatly appreciate hearing y'alls feed back so please leave a review below. Until next time!**

 **-Holmesinthetardis**


	14. The End of Time Part 1

**sorry before hand.**

We sat in silence for a few minutes, but I couldn't take it anymore. I broke the silence.

"Anyway, finally realize you messed up?" I ask him, quirking an eyebrow.

"Watch it," Dad quickly tells me.

"Fixed points, Dad, didn't we have this conversation a few months ago? Although, I believe it was the other way around," My voice lacks all emotion as I speak, though it's obvious I'm rubbing it in his face.

"I said watch it."

"There's a natural order, even for time travelers. Not even a Time Lord can change fixed points without changing the events of the future." I rise to my feet and move towards the door. "Let's find something to do."

We travel down the long hallway side by side as we head to the console room. We enter the large circular room and I go and lean against the controls as I look towards my father.

I notice a flashing light on the console. I press a few buttons an audio message begins to play. "Apparently we got a message," I tell him and press a few buttons on the console.

"Doctor, Arcadia" The message from Ood Sigma plays only saying our names. I stop waiting for more, but it's never comes. I press a button shutting it off.

"I believe the last time you saw them, they said our songs would be ending soon. So, I say we have a little fun."

A smile spreads across both of our faces. "Ever been to the Phosphorous Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestadt?"

The Tardis materializes in the snowy landscape, Dad and I step out. Dad is wearing a Stetson and lei, while I have a sombrero and candy necklace. The candy necklace is brought up to my lips so that I can eat the sweet candy. Ood Sigma appears to have been waiting for us.

"Ah! Now, sorry. There you are. So, where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I? An Ood in the snow, calling to us," Dad tells him.

"Well, we didn't exactly come straight here. Had a bit of fun, you know. Travelled about, did this and that. Got into trouble," I elaborate.

"You know us. It was brilliant. We saw the Phosphorous Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestadt, saved a planet from the Red Carnivorous Maw, named a galaxy Alison. I got married!"

"That was a mistake."

"Good Queen Bess. And let me tell you, her nickname is no longer," I wrinkle my nose in disgust at the mere thought. He looks down at me, reassessing his words. He clears his throat, "Ahem. Anyway, what do you want?"

"You should not have delayed," Sigma tells us.

"The last time I was here you said our songs would be ending soon, and we're in no hurry for that."

"Besides, I wanted to spend my hundred-twentieth birthday in the Bahamas," I pause as I realize how long we had waited, "Wow, we really did put this off."

"'You will come with me."

"Hold on. Better lock the Tardis." Dad reaches into the inside pocket of his suit and pulls out his TARDIS key. He points it like remote at the Tardis. The door locks and the light flashes as it beeps.

"Oh, that's new."

"See? Like a car. I locked it like a car. Like. It's funny. No? Little bit? Blimey, try to make an Ood laugh. So how old are you now, Ood Sigma? Ah." We see the Ood city. "Magnificent. Oh, come on, that is splendid. You've achieved all this in how long?"

"One hundred years."

"Then we've got a problem. Because all of this is way too fast. Not just the city, I mean your ability to call me. Reaching all the way back to the twenty first century. Something's accelerating your species way beyond normal. "

"And the Mind of the Ood is troubled," Ood Sigma tells us.

I tilt my head to the side in confusion, "Why, what's happened?"

"Every night, every night we have bad dreams."

I look up at my father as he looks down at me with an eyebrow arched. "What the hell is happening?"

"I don't know and I don't like not knowing."

Ood Sigma leads Dad and I into an ice cave, where the Ood Council sits a in a circle. There are two places empty, for Dad and I and we do not question it, only sit. We take our places at the table and my eyes wonder around looking at the Ood.

My eyes settle on the Elder whose brain looks as if it'd going to come out of his head. "Returning, returning, returning, it is slowly returning through the dark and the fire and the blood. Always returning, returning to this world. It is returning, and he is returning, and they are returning, but too late. Too late. Far too late. He has come."

"So. Right. Hallo."

"You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join," The Ood chant together and I share a quick glance with Dad as I take his hand in my own before looking to my right. I take the hand of the Ood next to me.

I let out a yelp of surprise as the laughing face appears in my mind. Green light seems to be surrounding him and he's gone bonkers. I let go of the Ood's hand and tighten my hold on my father's.

My eyes meet his face and I notice that it looks like he's seen a ghost.

"He comes to us every night. I think all the peoples of the universe dream of him now."

"That man is dead," Dad tells him.

"Who is he?" I ask concerned. I do not know this man, but from the look on my father's face I know he is far from good.

"There is yet more. Join us. Events are taking shape. So many years ago, and yet changing the now. There is a man," Elder says as we take the Ood's hands once again. The mad man appears once again for a brief moment before we see Wilfred. "So scared."

"Wilfred. Is he all right?"

"What about Donna, is she safe?" I ask.

"You should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth. Even now, the king is in his Counting house."

We are given images of a black man and his daughter being photographed.

"I don't know who they are."

"Neither do I."

"The most lonely of all, lost and forgotten," Elder continues before the image of a woman in a cage appears.

"The Master's wife," I hear Dad mumble.

The Master? I remember my father speaking of him once before. They were friends on Gallifrey. They used to run in the red fields together, best friends they were.

"We see so much, but understand little. The woman in the cage, who is she?" Sigma asks.

"She was. It wasn't her fault, she was. The Master, he's a Time Lord, like me. I can show you," Dad says and I feel his grip tighten on my hand just as images from Last of the Time Lords flash in my minds. "The Master took the name of Saxon. He married a human, a woman called Lucy. And he corrupted her. She stood at his side while he conquered the Earth. I reversed everything he'd done so it never even happened, but Lucy Saxon remembered. I held him in my arms. I burnt his body. The Master is dead."

"And yet, you did not see."

"What's that?"

We hear The Master's laughter once again as a woman picks up the Master's signet ring.

"Part of him survived," Dad says as we both release the hands of the Ood and rise to our feet quickly moving towards the exit, but we're stopped by the sound of the Elder.

"But something more is happening, Doctor. The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark. The Ood have gained this power to see through time, because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil, and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future, and the present, and the past."

"What do you mean," I ask.

"This is what we have seen. The darkness heralds only one thing."

"The end of time itself," All of the Ood speak together. I stiffen and Dad squeezes my hand to help ensure me that everything will be alright.

Hand in hand, the two of us run as fast our legs can carry up back to the TARDIS.

"Stay here," Dad tells me before running out of the TARDIS. I groan and fall back into the pilot's seat. He's always telling me to stay here out of harm's way.

Well you know what?

Fuck it.

I wait a moment before quickly rising to my feet and running towards the door. I glance at my leather jacket before shaking my head knowing I didn't have enough time for it. I'm wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top; it's not like its winter. I run out the front doors of the TARDIS, slamming the wooden doors closed behind me.

I freeze when I hear the banging.

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

A rhythm of four.

The heartbeat of a Time Lord.

I take off in the direction the noise came from stopping as I come up on the top of a cliff. I look around, running a hand through my untamed hair before taking off running once again.

I run for what seems like ever until I see a confusing sight.

There's my father standing in the middle of a group of elderly people a 'smile' on his face as a picture is taken. Wilfred manages to get the people to leave my father alone just as I approach them. He quickly takes notice of my presence and does not look too pleased about it.

"I told you to stay in the TARDIS," Dad says moving towards me until he's just inches away, towering over me. I look up at him an unfazed look on my face as I cross my arms.

"I wasn't going to sit by while you went and got yourself killed."

He sighs as he takes a step back, running hand through his hair. "Fine. You'll be more helpful here than in the TARDIS anyway."

I sit next to Dad on the minibus, staring out the window. I can feel his gaze on the back of my head but I don't dare to face him, afraid of what he's currently thinking of my reckless behavior. I've always been the one person to listen to him when he says to stay put. We remain in this position until the minibus drops Dad, Wilfred and I off near a café.

"Come on, then. Here we are, hurry up. Bye. You behave, bye." The minibus drives off with the rest of the Silver Cloak. "Over here, come on."

"What's so special about this place? We passed fifteen cafes on the way," Dad points out as we cross the street.

"Yeah. Afternoon."

The three of us sit down in the small café. I wrap my arms around myself noticing how chilly it was in the small café. Dad takes notice before he sits down and shrugs off his trench coat. He wraps it around my shoulders as he sits down and I don't hesitate to slip my arms into the sleeves.

"Oh, we had some good times, didn't we though? I mean, all those ATMOS things, and planets in the sky, and me with that paint gun. I keep seeing things, Doctor. This face at night," Wilf says.

"Who are you?" Dad asks him with an expressionless face.

"I'm Wilfred Mott," he replies a confused look on his face.

"No. People have waited hundreds of years to find us and then you manage it in a few hours," I tell him.

"Well, I'm just lucky I suppose."

"No, we keep on meeting, Wilf. Over and over again like something's still connecting us."

"What's so important about me?"

"Exactly. Why you?" I ponder before relaxing back in the chair.

"I'm going to die," Dad tells him.

"Well, so am I, one day."

"Don't you dare," I scold him.

"All right, I'll try not to."

"But I was told. He will knock four times. That was the prophecy. Knock four times, and then…"

"Yeah, but I thought, when I saw you before, you said your people could change, like, your whole body."

"We can still die. If we're killed before regeneration, then we're dead. Even then, even if we change, it feels like dying," I tell him in barely a whisper, looking down at the table tracing the patterns on it with my fingertips.

"Everything I am dies. Some new man goes sauntering away, and I'm dead. What?" Wilf has spotted Donna outside in the street getting out of her car. Dad and I both of turn our head to see Donna climbing out of her car. "I'm sorry, but I had to. Look, can't you make her better?"

"Stop it."

"No, but you're so clever, the both of ya. Can't you bring her memory back? Look, just go to her now. Go on, just run across the street. Go up and say hello."

"If she ever remembers us, her mind will burn, and she will die," I tell Wilf fighting back tears. My voice cracks near the end and I hang my head, letting my thick curls cover my face.

"Don't you touch this car," We hear her tell the traffic warden.

"She's not changed," Dad comments.

"Nah. Oh, there he is," Wilf says and I turn my head to see a man who kind of look likes Mickey Smith coming over to Donna. "Shaun Temple. They're engaged. Getting married in the spring."

"Another wedding."

"Yeah."

"Hold on, she's not going to be called Noble-Temple? That sounds like a tourist spot," Dad says.

"No, it's Temple-Noble," Wilf informs us and I smile.

"Right. Is she happy? Is he nice," I ask him.

"Yeah, he's sweet enough. He's a bit of a dreamer. Mind you, he's on minimum wage, she's earning tuppence, so all they can afford is a tiny little flat. And then sometimes I see this look on her face, like she's so sad, but she can't remember why."

"She's got him."

"She's making do."

"Aren't we all?" I ponder. I barely contribute to the conversation for my mind keeps wondering about what has yet to come. He will knock four times. It's obviously The Master but what does he have against us? Dad has mentioned him on few occasions, saying that they had been great friends. What happened?

"Yeah, how about you? Who have you got now?"

"No one. Just us two. Travelling alone. I thought it was better. But I did some things. It went wrong. I need," Dad voice cracks and my eyes fly from the table up at him. Tears start to stream down his face but he brushes them away. I take his hand, intertwining our fingers. It seems for once, the tables have been turned and I'm the one comforting him.

"Oh, my word. I'm sorry."

"Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, and you."

"Look at us," I shake my head.

"But don't you see? You know, you need her, Doctor. I mean, look. Wouldn't she make you two laugh again? Good old Donna?" Donna and Shaun drive away. "Eh?"

"Stay here," Dad tells me as he moves towards the TARDIS doors.

"You're funny," I tell him as I quickly follow after him. I'm still wearing his trench coat. The tail of which drags across the floor and I had to roll up the sleeves so that I could help fly the TARDIS. My sonic screwdriver is safely inside the inside pocket of the coat.

"Since when do you not listen to me," He asks stopping near the door.

"Since our death sentence approached," I tell him and he shuts his mouth not protesting any further.

We exit the TARDIS and I immediately notice the darkness surrounding us. I look up at the night sky and recognizing all of the constellations. I turn to my left to see the Dad has already started walking forward towards a dirty blond man in a black hoodie.

"No!" I scream as the man fires bolts of energy at him from his hands. He misses and I barely dodge the shot. The third try hits Dad squarely in the chest, stopping him moving forward. Finally the energy stops and Dad falls to his knees. I take off running towards my father but the Maser shoots a bolt of energy forwards landing a few feet in front of me stopping me in my tracks.

The Master catches Dad, and then lets him fall to the ground.

"I had estates. Do you remember my father's land back home? Pastures of red grass, stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition. We used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky. Look at us now. You even got yourself a new pet." The Master says.

"I swear to the gods if you ever get within arm's reach you will no longer have a head!" I scream.

"I'd like to see you try," The Master replies with a smirk on his stubbly face.

"All that eloquence. But how many people have you killed?" Dad questions him ignoring our comments.

"I am so hungry," The Master tells him and I double take. This guy is all sorts of crazy.

"Your resurrection went wrong. That energy. Your body's ripped open. Now you're killing yourself."

Oh, that makes more sense.

"That human Christmas out there. They eat so much. All that roasting meat, cakes and red wine. Hot, fat, blood, food. Pots, plates of meat, and flesh, and grease, and juice, and baking, burnt, sticky hot skin. Hot. It's so hot."

"Stop it," My father orders.

"Sliced. Sliced. Sliced."

"Stop it."

"It's mine. It's mine. It's mine to eat and eat and eat," The Master says and I take his little psychotic break as an opportunity to get closer. "Stay back," He shouts making me jump in surprise as his head whips up to look at me.

"Stop it. What if I ask you for help? There's more at work tonight than you and me."

"Oh yeah?"

"I've been told something is returning."

"And here I am," The Master says with a smirk on his face, his arms out wide.

"No, something more," Dad tells him as I slowly start to move forwards once again.

Just a few more yards.

"But it hurts."

"I was told the end of time," Dad tells him.

"It hurts. Doctor, the noise. The noise in my head, Doctor. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Stronger than ever before. Can't you hear it?"

What the hell is he talking about?

"I'm sorry."

"Listen, listen, listen, listen. Every minute, every second, every beat of my hearts, there it is, calling to me. Please listen." The three of us stay silent.

"I can't hear it," I tell him. I hadn't realized just how close I was to them. Just a few feet.

"Listen," The Master says and takes a step towards me. Dad looks up eyes wide unsure of what the Master is to do. He brings his hands to my temple and mind-melds with me. I gasp as I hear the beating.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

The heartbeat of a Time Lord.

So that was him making that banging sound earlier.

"What?"

"But," I stutter.

"What!" The Master screams at me and I flinch.

"I heard it. But there's no noise. There never has been. It's just your insanity. What is it? What's inside your head?"

"It's real. It's real. It's real!" The Master shouts. His hand flies to my throat grabbing me and my eyes widen at the sudden contact and lack of air. He flies off taking me with him and I close my eyes terrified of the height, praying that he won't drop me.

We land and he drops his hand from my throat and instead, wraps an arm around my waist. I gasp for air. I'm too focused on breathing to try and push him away.

"All these years, you thought I was mad. King of the wasteland. But something is calling me, Doctor. What is it? What is it? What is it?" The Master shouts and I look down from the pile of… whatever… to see my father looking up at me worriedly.

"Let her go!" A bright light shines down on the Master and I and a second one illuminates Dad. Pair of SAS types comes down on ropes from a helicopter. They grab The Master and I and I scream in protest trying my best to push them off of me. I feel something prick my neck and my hazel eyes grow wide before the blackness uncloses me.

I groan as I wake up, about to tell off whomever was in the room, but instantly notice there's a piece of cloth tied around my mouth to keep me from speaking. I open my eyes to see that I am securely fastened to a large chair-like structure.

"If you would, Mister Danes," My eyes follow a tall white man as he walks towards someone. I look across the room to see the Master. What strikes me odd is that he has his eyes trained on me. Danes, the butler, removes the gag from the Master. He is otherwise securely fastened to a large chair-like structure, same as me. Danes comes over to me and undoes my own gag.

"Great, now that that's taken care of. I would like to sincerely annihilate whoever's bright idea it was to knock me out," I say looking around the room with a sarcastic grin on my face. I can't help but notice the smirk that appears on the Master's face. It leads me to wonder what I might think of him if he and my father had remained friends as I had thought.

"I'm starving," The Master announces and I roll my eyes. I take in my surroundings. A tall black man in a business suit stands near The Master with a young woman wearing a bright pink outfit stands next to him, appearing to be his daughter.

"You've my daughter to thank for this. It's all her idea. She heard rumors of Harold Saxon, his disciples, his return. It's the sort of thing she finds rather thrilling," The man says.

"And I was right. He's back. The very man we need, and he's here. Oh, this is going to be wonderful," The girl says. The Master's gaze shifts from the two to me for a fraction of a second before going back to them.

"Oh yes, the girl, is she of importance?" The man asks the Master.

He laughs. "Of course not."

"Good," The man turns to some guards, "Dispose of her." The guards take aim at me and my eyes grow wide.

"I swear to the stars I will come back and haunt you," I warn them.

"No! Don't!" I hear the Master shout at the same time causing everyone in the room to look at him in confusion, along with myself. Why does he care what happens to me?

"What?"

"She my niece, leave her be," he practically growls.

He's fucking with me right?

"Excuse me?"

He doesn't answer.

I walk alongside the Master following Joshua and Abigail Naismith. I had managed to learn their names from their guards and servants addressing them. The Master is confined in a strait jacket while I'm left in a pair of insanely tight handcuffs.

"How the hell are you my uncle," I whisper harshly at him moving closer to him as to not be heard by the humans.

"Do I have to explain genetics to you," He chuckles and I glare at him. "Abigail was my sister," he tells me and my breath hitches at the sound of her name.

"Prove it," I tell him as we walk my eyes trained forward. I must keep my composure if I wish to get out here alive.

"Your middle name is Presexa. You're eldest brother was named Raprill and your niece's name was Susan. I was at their births," He tells me and my eyes suddenly find the floor very interesting. "All you'd have to do is ask your father."

"If I'm your niece, why did you call me his little pet?"

"Because I didn't realize it 'til he looked at you. It's the way all parents look at their kids when they're in danger and I know he wouldn't have kids with anyone but her," He tells me before letting out a laugh. He glows a bright blue as his skeleton flashes, a sign that his resurrection went wrong.

"Were you a dad?"

Naismith pushes open two heavy wooden doors and the four of us enter a large room full of different equipment. I instantly take notice to the device before me. I'm not familiar with it, but I'm sure it's some sort of medical device.

"Demonstrate." Electricity surges across the Gate.

"Oh, that's not from Earth," The Master notes.

"And neither are you. A perfect combination, don't you think?"

"Er, excuse me, sir. If I could check the basement? We're getting fluctuation on the power cords," A tall, lanky man says coming up to Naismith.

"Of course."

"Miss Addams, if you could bring the calibration statistics," The two scientists leave.

"The Gate was found inside a spaceship buried at the foot of Mount Snowdon. It was moved to an institute known as Torchwood, but when Torchwood fell, let's just say I acquired it."

"I like you," The Master says with a grin on his face stubbly face.

"Thank you."

'You'd taste great," he continues and I take a step back, weirded out.

"Mister Danes?"

"The visitor will be given food." The footmen bring in a covered dish. It is an entire large roast chicken. They take him out of the strait jacket and The Master rips it to pieces and devours it without ceremony in triple quick time.

"Gods, that's weird."

"Anyway, the device came equipped with its own power supply. A Nuclear Bolt. One technician remains in charge of the feedback twenty four hours a day, and the power feeds through to the Gate, where it encourages some sort of cellular regeneration. Miss Collins was our test subject. She carried some burns as a result of an accident when she was a child, down her left side. If you could?" Miss Collins steps forward and shows her left arm. "The Gate mended her. Thank you."

"But what do you want it for," I ask him knowing full well that this man did not want to use it for the better of the human race.

"We calculate that if this device can be fully repaired by your good self, it can restore the body forever. Hence it's given title. The Immortality Gate. Because that's what I want. Not for me, but for my daughter. I want her never to die. My gift to her. She will be immortal."

"Abigail. It means bringer of joy."

"Rubbish, it means Father's joy," I mutter but not loud enough that a human ear would hear, but The Master smirks.

"Better get to work. I'll be needing her help," He tells them as he sits in front of a computer. The footman comes over and takes the handcuffs off and I sigh in relief as I rub my soar wrists. I walk over to The Master leaning over his shoulder to see what he's doing.

"You know fully well I have no idea how this thing works," I whisper.

He nods.

"Then why aren't I dead?"

"Because I promised your mother."

"Promised what?"

He sighed running a hand through his blond hair before continuing to type away at the computer. My eyes fly to the screen and I instantly noticed that he changed it from reading English to Gallifreyan in a matter of seconds.

"How'd you do that?"

"Simple. Go into the original coding of the computer and replace the encryption for English with Gallifreyan. Didn't you attend the Academy?" He asks glancing up at me.

"Time War started when I was thirty. I wasn't there for long before Dad and I were planning to blow up the planet."

Why am I telling him all of this? Why am I even talking to him? Shouldn't I be running away, trying to escape?

"You never answered my question, by the way." I don't get a response. "Well aren't you a bundle of information."

"Woah. That's cool," I admit as The Master finishes fixing the machine. I take a step away from him to admire his work and let out a yelp of surprise as I'm once again locked in handcuffs. "oh, you have got to be kidding me. But, actually, it's a bit hot; can I take my coat off?"

The guard seems to be annoyed but he undoes the cuffs anyway. I slide off Dad's trench coat and keep it in my hands as he puts the handcuffs back on. I smile at the man as Danes goes over and puts The Master back in the strait jacket.

"Your reputation precedes you, sir. I have no doubt you've laid traps. Perhaps explosives. A means of escape, or murder. But everything you've done to the Gate will be checked and double-checked before anyone stands inside," Naismith tells us.

Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if The Master managed to do something to the gate while I was watching. Maybe, when I had gone over to the machine to fix a calibration that was off.

"But it's time for the broadcast. The President's grand initiative. You might want to see this, sir. Proof that the human race can mend its own problems."

"And now, anticipation is rising as we go live to Washington. Here, on Christmas Day, the President has promised an instant and radical solution to the worldwide depression. Barack Obama will lead us all into a new age of prosperity," AMN announces.

My expression remains emotionless as I feel my sonic screwdriver in my hands. I drop Dad's coat as my grip tighten on it. I flip it around to point the tip at the lock before activating it. It makes the familiar buzzing sound before the cuffs unlock.

"Ah, that's better," I say with a smile on my face. I pick up Dad trench coat and slip it back on as everyone looks at me. The guard that had handcuffed me a moment ago quickly moves to apprehend me, but I'm fast. I manage to attach once cuff to his wrist and the other to leg of a nearby desk.

"Turn the Gate off right now!"

I turn around as I hear my father yell. He comes into the room panting, out of breath, most likely from running.

"At arms!"

"Arcy," Dad sighs in relief and I quickly move to his side.

"No, no, no, no, no. Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device," Dad says and my face falls.

"Too late," I say.

"Oh, like that was ever going to happen," The Master says. He throws off the strait jacket and leaps over their heads on pillars of energy from his hands, into the Gate. "Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now."

"Deactivate it. All of you, turn the whole thing off!" Dad orders.

"He's inside my head."

"Get out of there!" The Master's blast of energy knocks Dad and I to the floor.

"Doctor! Doctor, there's, there's this face," I instantly take notice that Wilfred is here.

"What is it? What can you see," I ask quickly.

"Well, it's him. I can see him."

I quickly get up and go over to the computer and try to shut it off. But it's deadlocked. "I can't turn it off."

"That's because I locked it, niece," The Master rolls his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock," I retort.

"Wilfred! Get inside. Get him out." Dad enters one of a pair of glass sided cubicles, and Wilfred swaps places with a technician in the other. Just need to filter the levels."

"Oh, I can see again! He's gone," Wilfred announces.

"Radiation shielding. Now press the button. Let me out."

"You what?"

"I can't get out until you press the button. That button there." Wilf does. Wilf's cubicle is now Locked and Dad's is open.

"Fifty seconds and counting," The Master announces and I look back and forth between Dad and The Master. What have I done? I helped the bloody Master! What was I thinking?!

"To what?"

"Oh, you're going to love this. Your daughter even helped," the Master says. Dad's head snaps in my direction, eyes wide. He seems unsure of whether to be worried or pissed.

"What is it, hypnotism? Mind control. You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?" I ramble unaware of my feet taking me towards The Master.

"Oh, that's way too easy. No, no, no. They're not going to think like me, they're going to become me. And, zero!" A blast of energy moves out from the Master and the Gate, and spreads across the entire planet. Everyone's face becomes blurred except for Dad, Wilfred and I.

"You can't have."

"What is it?"

"Stop it!" I plead. The Master turns to me. "You said you made a promise. What was that promise?"

"To protect her child," Dad says coldly eyes trained on the Master.

A mad look comes across his face before he lights up once again. A wild grin is plastered across his face as we lock eyes. "She said nothing of children!"

A bolt of energy comes flying towards me and before I can even react it hits me square in the chest. I fall to the ground shaking uncontrollably. I scream in pain as another bolt hits me.

"Leave her alone!"


End file.
